Haru Haru
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: [CHAPTER 16 UP] kumpulan oneshoot ! ini kisah sehari-hari tentang Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Meanie / Mingyu x Wonwoo / GyuWon. Ayo dibaca, siapa tau doyan heheh!
1. Prolog

**HaruHaru**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance asam manis _like always_

Ratingnya T lebih dikit mungkin :'v

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **.**

 _ **Sometimes, little things can take most room in your heart, like you.**_

 **-Kim Mingyu**

 **.**

 _ **Dear heart, why him ?**_

 **-Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

* * *

Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu pasangan yang normal (dalam dunia pria x pria tentu saja) mereka adalah pasangan yang terlihat seperti pasangan pada umunya, tanpa muluk-muluk, sederhana, biasa saja. Hubungan mereka bukan layaknya _relationship goals_ seperti pasangan-pasangan yang suka mengumbar kemesraan di akun-akun media sosial. Bukan yang tiap minggu jalan-jalan ke pantai dan menghamburkan banyak uang. Mereka memang tinggal serumah, di sebuah apartemen kecil namun cukup untuk mereka tinggali berdua, meskipun keduanya sama-sama kuliah, Mingyu dan Wonwoo tetap yakin untuk saling menjaga hubungan mereka, meluangkan waktu di akhir pekan untuk nonton di ruang keluarga atau sekedar jalan-jalan sambil membeli bakpao dan ramyun, itu semua adalah kencan yang biasa Wonwoo dan Mingyu lakukan.

Sudah dibilang kan, mereka itu pasangan yang biasa.

Wonwoo itu tipe orang cuek, menyebalkan, tsunderenya sudah kelewat batas dan mukanya selalu datar, tak punya ekspresi. Tapi Wonwoo itu imut, seperti anak kecil, lupakan wajahnya yang bisa masuk kategori tampan dan tingginya yang sedikit di atas rata-rata, Wonwoo itu manis, kalau Mingyu sering mengibaratkannya, Wonwoo itu seperti gula halus yang manis, lembut dan putih. Hobinya diam, dan marah-marah kalau Mingyu pulang telat atau main ke rumah temannya tanpa pamit. Kelemahannya ada dua, yaitu daging sapi dan malam minggu.

Lain halnya Mingyu, pria yang tingginya kelewatan ini tipe pria yang bersinar. Cerah dalam artian sesungguhnya, dia punya banyak teman, banyak kenalan dan relasi, wajahnya selalu terlihat gembira dan senyumnya lebar, tidak pernah setengah-setengah. Kalau banyak yang bilang Mingyu itu tampan, maka itu bukan hal yang baru bagi semuanya. Mingyu memang tampan dengan rahangnya yang tegas serta tubuh tingginya yang menjulang. Bohong kalau tidak ada yang tertarik padanya. Wonwoo selalu mengibaratkan Mingyu seperti pohon pinus, tinggi, kokoh, dan bisa memayungi apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang tidak bisa apa-apa (selain mengacau di dapur dan membuat kasur berantakan), Mingyu itu bisa melakukan apa saja. Mulai memasak, mencuci, dan mengerajakan pekerjaan rumah yang lain. Namja tinggi itu selalu bisa melakukan semuanya. Hobi Mingyu adalah menggoda pacarnya, Mingyu tahu dia yang berperan sebagai si 'yang mendominasi' di dalam hubungannya dengan Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo itu tsundere sekali, jadi Mingyu paling senang bermanja-manja pada Wonwoo meskipun ujung-ujungnya hanya dibalas dengan dengusan kesal atau dorongan kuat pada bahu kokohnya, kalau sedang beruntung sih, Mingyu bisa berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang balas manja padanya dan berujung dengan pelukan di atas kasur sampai pagi.

Kalau Mingyu memang sedang sangat-sangat beruntung, bisa jadi ia akan mendapati Wonwoo bertelanjang sambil mendesahkan namanya (telinga Mingyu bisa panas dengan hanya memikirkan hal itu). Oh ya, kelemahannya hanya satu, yaitu wonwoo itu sendiri.

Prinsip cinta Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu sederhana.

Sesederhana perasaan mereka berdua.

Wonwoo maupun Mingyu tak marah, dan tak menuntut lebih dengan apa yang memang sudah jadi _trademark_ pasangannya. Seperti halnya Mingyu yang tak pernah marah kalau Wonwoo mengacau di dapur, dan Wonwoo yang tak pernah protes saat Mingyu memasak menu aneh sebagai bahan eksperimen.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Wonwoo seram sekali waktu marah. Tolong jangan tanya Mingyu bagaimana karena namja jangkung itu bisa bergidik hanya dengan membayangkan wajah pacarnya yang judes dan flat itu.

Nah,

Ini akan dimulai pada hari Senin…

Sesederhana perasaan Mingyu akan Wonwoo, dan cinta Wonwoo akan Mingyu, aku ingin kalian menungguku, karena senin baru akan datang besok…

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **HALOH BEYBEH kembali bersama gua yang datang membawa ff chapter.**

 **Seperti judulnya yaitu haruharu atau daybyday, mungkin ff ini akan seperti kumpulan one shoot, enggak mau panjang-panjang tapi cukup manis untuk mencukupi kebutuhan gula harian gua dan kalian wkwk. Apdetnya engga bisa dijadwal karena tergantung dengan tugas dan kerjaan gua yang kadang bisa menggunung sampe sumur meluap /? Tapi, segala saran, ide cerita, curhatan dll, akan sangat terbuka buat kalian semuaa /peluksatusatu/ gimana? Mau aku lanjutin? Respon wajib ya sodara sekalian /ciyom/**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**

 **Salam super**

 **Raeyoo**


	2. Chapter 1 : Charge

**HaruHaru**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance asam manis _like always_

Ratingnya T lebih dikit mungkin :'v

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **.**

 **[Chapter 1 –** _ **Charge**_ **]**

 **.**

* * *

Lampu kamar masih menyala bahkan saat jam menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat. Mingyu yang baru pulang dari kerja lembur mengerjakan maket kelompok di rumah Seokmin mendadak agak terkejut saat mendengar suara jentikan pensil mekanik dan lampu kamar yang belum mati. Tapi yang paling aneh adalah tak ada omelan Wonwoo yang mencerocos tajam mencercanya karena Mingyu pulang jam 10 malam. Tak ada sambutan Wonwoo di pintu apartemen dengan raut muka khawatir dan kesal.

Mingyu berjalan melewati dapur, menuju kamar dan batinnya terkejut saat melihat seseorang masih sibuk di antara tumpukan buku dan macam-macam makalah. Wonwoo yang mengenakan kacamatanya tenggelam bersama gunungan buku tanpa tahu Mingyu yang bahkan sudah sampai di samping meja belajarnya.

"Hyung?" Mingyu meletakkan tasnya, menghampiri sang kekasih yang tak menyadari bahwa dia sudah dapat, "Tidak dengar aku masuk?"

Wonwoo menoleh sebentar, "Maaf. Tugasku banyak sekali!"

Mendengar Wonwoo yang mengeluh, Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan diusaknya kepala Wonwoo sebelum melepas mantelnya.

"Biasanya kau langsung marah-marah kalau aku pulang jam 10," Mingyu menyindir sembari membuka kemeja putihnya, menelusurkan jemarinya yang panjang pada beberapa buah kancing yang ada pada bajunya.

"Dih," Wonwoo mendesis sebal sebelum tangannya bergerak-gerak merogoh tas ransel berwarna biru dongker miliknya yang kini isinya tercecer di atas lantai, "Aku sedang tidak _mood_ marah-marah, tugas banyak nih, jangan ganggu."

Mulai lagi deh, Mingyu menghela nafas panjang sebelum memilih tersenyum dan mengalah, "Jangan tidur malam-malam lho."

Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alis sebelum bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Memangnya kau sudah mau tidur?"

Mingyu balas bertanya pada Wonwoo, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak kok," Wonwoo menggeleng kecil, "Bagus deh jadi nggak mengganggu."

Detik itu Mingyu tahu dari guratan mata tajam Wonwoo kalau sebenarnya namja itu sedang tidak ingin sendirian, _tsundere_ nya kumat lagi, Mingyu juga tidak tega kalau harus meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian sampai malam. Mingyu itu hafal sifat Wonwoo, sepertihalnya kalau dia bilang 'pergi' itu sama halnya dengan Wonwoo meminta Mingyu untuk tinggal. Agak aneh dan merepotkan sih, tapi Mingyu suka.

"Yakin?"

Asal kalian tahu, Wonwoo paling sebal kalau digoda.

"Sudah pergi sana, nggak selesai-selesai ini nanti kerjaannya, duh!" sebelum buku-buku tebal berbahasa inggris itu melayang menyentuh dahi Mingyu yang lebar, pemuda jangkung itu sudah mengambil langkah seribu untuk keluar kamar.

"Awas nanti kangen!"

"ENGGAK!" Wonwoo mendengus kesal, bersiap melemparkan buku diktatnya kalau-kalau si kaki panjang itu tidak segera enyah dari hadapannya.

Dan untungnya, Mingyu menyingkir dengan sukses sambil dibumbui suara kekehan kecil.

.

* * *

Mingyu yang baru selesai mandi masih melihat Wonwoo sibuk sendiri dengan tugasnya yang entah kapan bisa selesai itu, dan juga, tampaknya _mood_ Wonwoo sedang tidak baik. Setiap Mingyu lewat di sekitarnya, namja bersurai hitam itu terus menerus mengeluh dan menyuruh Mingyu cepat pergi karena menurutnya kekasihnya itu bisa menghancurkan konsentrasi. Mingyu sendiri tak bisa mengelak bahkan saat Wonwoo benar-benar menendangnya dengan keras saat dia lewat di belakang bangku empuk Wonwoo sambil bersiul.

Untuk permintaan maaf karena sudah tak sengaja mengganggu Wonwoo, Mingyu memberikan senampan salad buah dan susu hangat di samping meja belajarnya.

"Eh," Wonwoo terkejut saat melihat semangkuk salad dan susu putih yang tersaji di sampingnya terlihat menggoda dengan keju dan mayonnaise yang melumuri setiap buah di dalamnya.

" _Charge_ ," Mingyu nyengir lebar sembari menusukkan sebuah melon dalam salad tersebut.

Terlihat Wonwoo yang masih heran, matanya berkedip dan tak menolak saat Mingyu menyuapkan sepotong buah manis tersebut ke dalam mulutnya yang otomatis terbuka, "Anggap saja seperti isi ulang tenaga. Aku tahu kau capek."

Kali ini Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, menyandarkan kepalanya pada perut rata Mingyu beberapa detik, "Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah, selesaikan tugasnya dulu, aku menunggumu di ruang tengah."

Wonwoo menggeleng kecil, "Untuk apa menungguku? Kau bisa tidur duluan."

"Aku tidak mau ada yang membangunkaku dan merengek minta ditemani ke kamar mandi nanti," Mingyu mencibir.

Dengan cepat Wonwoo melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Mingyu sebelum merasakan pipinya yang memanas, "Aku tidak merengek padamu."

"Tapi menendangku ketika aku tidur."

Wonwoo diam, enggan melanjutkan debat kecilnya begitu dia melihat hitungan kalkulus di mejanya yang belum selesai, mendadak dahinya jadi berkerut karena pusing melihat tebaran akar-akar kuadrat yang melelahkan.

"Mungkin aku akan sambil mengerjakan maket dan menonton tv, kalau butuh apa-apa, panggil saja aku," Mingyu lagi-lagi mengusap kepala Wonwoo sedangkan namja emo itu menusukkan garpu pada potongan buah mangga dan mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Mingyu sebelum ia membawa seperangkat maketnya dan beralih ke ruang tengah, mengerjakan tugas sambil menonton tv dan semangkuk salad buah bukan ide yang buruk malam ini.

.

* * *

Mingyu tak menyadari bahwa jam sudah melewati angka 12 malam dan kalender di handphone miliknya sudah berganti. Maketnya belum selesai memang, Mingyu tak mempermasalahkannya karena memang _deadline_ nya masih 1 bulan lagi, baru saja saat televisi menayangkan iklan, Mingyu meletakkan miniature rumah di tangannya, hendak menengok Wonwoo apakah dia sudah tidur atau belum.

Namun saat kakinya hendak berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar, sosok kuyel dengan mata berat jalannya sudah sempoyongan seperti zombie dengan rambut yang teracak-acak, Wonwoo nampak seram dari kejauhan kalau begini.

"Hyung?" Mingyu lantas berdiri mendapati Wonwoo yang tanpa permisi menghempaskan diri ke sofa abu-abu yang empuk dan merentangkan tangannya dengan malas seperti kukang.

"Capek aku capek," Wonwoo mengerang kesal, bibirnya manyun dengan kakinya yang menghentak kecil.

"Sudah selesai?" Mingyu menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo yang merentang menghabiskan setiap _space_ pada sofa, dia mendudukkan tubuhnya lagi dan mengusap poni Wonwoo, merapikannya sedikit.

Namja pucat itu mengangguk lemas, "Sudah sih," dengan tak bertenaga, tubuh kurusnya kembali berbalik menghadap Mingyu yang matanya masih bertahan, berbanding terbalik dengan milik Wonwoo yang sudah mulai memerah dan berkantung.

"Kan kalau sudah tinggal tidur, ngapain nyusul kesini?" alis Mingyu bertaut bingung.

"Enggak mau," Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya hingga ujung jemarinya menyentuh ujung kaus Mingyu, menariknya dengan lembut, "Nggak mau tidur sendirian."

"Tunggu, aku bereskan ini dulu," Mingyu membersihkan maketnya yang berantakan dengan cepat dan Wonwoo menunggunya dengan posisi sama, masih terlihat seperti kukang yang malas di atas sofa.

Mingyu terus mendengar Wonwoo meracau, menggumamakan kata capek dan ngantuk berkali-kali menandakan Wonwoo sedang kesal. Kadang kalau sedang capek dan stress, Wonwoo memang suka jadi begini.

"Gendong?" Mingyu menawarkan diri dengan merentangkan tangannya, namun Wonwoo tak memberikan jawaban yang berarti. Melihat hal tersebut, Mingyu memutuskan membawa tubuh ringkih itu dalam gendongan _koala hug_ dan membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Mingyu mendudukkan diri di atas kasur dengan Wonwoo di atas pangkuannya, bermuka kusut setengah mau tertidur.

"Hyung, mau _charge_ lagi?"

Wonwoo merengut, "Aku sudah kenyang makan saladmu."

"Hey, kali ini bukan salad buah," Mingyu menelusurkan tangannya membelai rambut dan pipi Wonwoo sebelum tersenyum kecil, "Kali ini aku jamin _charge_ -nya ampuh deh."

"Terserah," Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas namun gerutuannya batal saat tahu-tahu Mingyu sudah menciumnya begitu saja.

Mata bening itu terbuka lebar, menghilangkan hampir semua rasa kantuknya. Kelopaknya matanya terpejam, erat, mendesah kecil dalam ciumannya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan-pelan. Pada awalnya memang lembut dan perlahan, Mingyu memang tahu bagaimana cara membuat Wonwoo lebih memilih melingkarkan lengannya di lehernya daripada memukul pundaknya, karena hanya namja jangkung itulah yang mampu membuat Wonwoo menyerah. Wonwoo hafal ritme yang Mingyu berikan untuk bibirnya, masih sama dengan kecupan yang halus dan lembut, lumatan yang ringan dan dalam, hingga hal yang membuat tubuhnya jadi kaku seketika, hisapan dan lidah yang bisa keluar masuk tanpa penghalang.

"Bagaimana?"

Mingyu bertanya setelah tautannya terlepas, tak terlalu lama, tapi Wonwoo sukses mengedipkan matanya cepat.

"Ini yang kau maksud _charge?_ "

Dan entah kenapa Wonwoo gemas waktu melihat Mingyu tersenyum dengan bangga karenanya.

"Mesum," Wonwoo mendengus kesal, namun batal saat tahu Mingyu menggulingkan tubuh mereka menjadi tiduran di atas kasur, menarik selimut dan menyimpan Wonwoo dalam pelukan.

"Ayolah, berhenti memanggilku mesum, aku pacarmu!" Mingyu balas mendesah sebal.

Dan tawa ringan muncul dari bibir tipis Wonwoo saat tahu Mingyu balas merajuk padanya, "Tapi aku suka kok. Terima kasih _charge_ -nya."

Mingyu belum siap ketika ciuman manis di bibir tebalnya terjadi beberapa detik setelahnya, namun yang ia tahu, Wonwoo langsung mematikan lampu tidur dan memilih menelusupkan wajahnya yang pucat pada dadanya yang bidang, membuat Mingyu tak bisa untuk menarik tubuhnya mendekat, membalasnya dengan pelukan erat.

.

* * *

Wonwoo membulatkan mata saat melihat ruang tamu apartemennya berantakan penuh dengan karton dan maket-maket rumah yang berhamburan disana-sini, teriakan sudah mau keluar dari ujung bibirnya namun batal saat melihat Mingyu dengan tampang amburadul seperti setan keluar dari balik tumpukan bahan di dekat sofa. Wonwoo hampir mengumpat karena kaget.

"Hyung!" Mingyu mulai memanggil Wonwoo dengan tatapan melas, mahasiswa arsitektur yang sedang dilanda tugas yang hampir mendekati deadline itu tampak seperti seorang penyamun.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar membuat ruangan ini jadi tidak berbentuk!" Wonwoo mendengus kesal.

Mingyu berjalan menuju Wonwoo secara sempoyongan dan dengan tidak sopannya menghempaskan tubuhnya yang berat dan besar pada Wonwoo yang langsung merintih dan mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas.

"Kenapa sih?" Wonwoo masih berusaha berdiri sambil mengelus punggung lebar Mingyu, membuatnya nyaman, "Lagi banyak pikiran?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Tugasmu belum selesai?" tanyanya lagi.

Dan untuk kedua kali Mingyu mengangguk.

"Hyung!"

"Apa?" tanpa curiga Wonwoo bertanya balik, merasa beban tubuhnya berkurang karena Mingyu melepas pelukannya dan kini malah meraba pinggang.

Gigi taring menyebalkan itu terlihat jelas saat Wonwoo tersenyum, "Sku ingin minta _charge_."

Wonwoo mendesah kesal, "Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa bikin salad buah Gyu."

Mingyu menggeleng kecil namun cepat, ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap pelan bibir bawah Wonwoo, "Aku mau _charge_ yang ini."

Wonwoo mendelik, tau ke arah mana pikiran kekasihnya ini. Dan Wonwoo bukan serta merta mau memberikan _charge_ -nya begitu saja.

"Mandi dan bereskan ruangan ini baru kau dapat _charge_ -mu," Wonwoo mendesis sebal sebelum melayangkan tinjunya pada lengan Mingyu.

"Yaah, hyung!"

Sekuat tenaga Wonwoo memilih kabur dari cengkraman tangan lebar si jangkung yang tampak kecewa, sebelum kabur menuju kamar, Wonwoo mendekat lagi, menarik leher Mingyu dengan tangannya, memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir tebal kekasihnya.

"Anggap itu uang muka oke? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan kalau kau tidak membersihkan ruangan ini sesegera mungkin."

Cepat-cepat Wonwoo kabur menyisahkan Mingyu dengan erangan kesalnya sebelum lelaki itu mulai bergerak membersihkan berkas maketnya yang berhamburan.

Mingyu berhenti bergerak saat beberapa saat kemudian kepala Wonwoo menyembul dari pintu kamar.

"Kalau tidak bersih dalam 10 menit, _charge_ -nya hangus!"

Mingyu mendelik.

"Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar!"

.

.

.

 **CHARGE – END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wanna next?**

 **.**

* * *

 **Baru bisa apdet maap kuota barusan abis hari senin eheheee.**

 **Mau lagi? boleh kok ^^**

 **Terima kasih buat semuanya, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

 **Salam super~**

 **Raeyoo.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Midnight Date

**HaruHaru**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance [akan sangat manis dengan gula berlebih]

Ratingnya T lebih dikit mungkin :'v

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **.**

 **[Chapter 1 –** _ **Midnight Date**_ **]**

 **.**

* * *

Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya mendadak saat mendengar suara berisik dari dapur. Dengan cepat, -karena Mingyu takut hal yang tidak ia inginkan seperti maling dan tikus, masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Lelaki jangkung itu melompat dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat lampu dapur yang remang menyala, matanya menyipit begitu ia merasakan hawa dingin yang menguar dan ternyata pintu kulkas sedang terbuka lebar.

Asumsi Mingyu adalah bahwa dirinya tadi malam lupa menutup pintu kulkas sehingga kucing bisa masuk dengan bebas karena mencium bau sarden tuna di dalam sana. Tapi saat kakinya yang panjang berjalan menuju kulkas, batapa terkejutnya namja itu ketika melihat seseorang berjongkok di depan kulkas yang pintunya terbuka, wajahnya kuyu dengan rambut yang berantakan. Hampir saja Mingyu berteriak tapi batal ketika sosok kurus itu menoleh.

"Wonwoo hyung? Sedang apa malam-malam begini?" Mingyu terpekik kaget dan dengan sigap menutup pintu kulkas karena ia yakin kalau Wonwoo bisa masuk angin jika lama-lama berjongkok di depan sana.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo memaggil, suaranya dalam dan kecil.

Alis tebal Mingyu bertaut, lalu ia merundukkan tubuhnya, menatap Wonwoo lebih dekat, "Kenapa?"

"Lapar," dengan bibir manyunnya, Wonwoo menarik ujung lengan Mingyu yang panjang, "Kulkasnya kosong. Aku lapar."

"Oke oke, jangan jongkok disini dong, kau menakutiku," Mingyu dengan sigap menarik lengan Wonwoo dan membiarkan tubuh kurus itu berdiri di sampingnya, kini giliran Mingyu membuka kulkas, menelusuri isinya dan melihat kenyataan yang menyedihkan.

Kulkas 2 pintu itu kosong, hanya terdapat susu, beberapa kaleng tuna dan es batu, pantas Wonwoo lapar karena bahan makanan bulan ini sudah tandas sejak kemarin malam.

"Ini sudah malam hyung," Mingyu gelisah sambil melirik jam dinding yang menujukkan pukul 12 lewat, dibukanya kabinet dapur dan mendapati persediaan ramen yang kosong dan hanya tersisa sebungkus sereal rasa buah.

"Mau makan sereal saja? Dengan susu!" Mingyu menawarkan pada Wonwoo sembari tersenyum dan menggoyang-goyangkan bungkus sereal yang masih penuh.

Namun tanpa diduga Wonwoo malah menggeleng kecil, "Tidak mau sereal."

Ya ampun, sepertinya kekasihnya ini rewel lagi.

Oh iya, sekedar informasi, meskipun galak dan punya wajah datar seperti papan _billiard_ , Wonwoo bakal jadi lebih dan sangat merepotkan kalau rewel dan _sulking_ , seperti sekarang.

"Terus? Hyung tidur saja ya, besok pagi-pagi kita pesan antar. Bagaimana?" tak bisa dipungkiri Mingyu sudah cukup mengangtuk dan jadwal kuliah besok jam 10 tidak bisa dia lewatkan.

Reaksi Wonwoo masih sama, dengan bibir bawahnya yang maju beberapa senti, tangannya menarik-narik ujung lengan Mingyu dan menggeleng, "Salah siapa tidak belanja bulanan. Bukannya sudah kubilang, kulkasnya jangan sampai kosong."

Nah, sepertinya ini salah Mingyu juga, "Maaf maaf, kalau begitu besok pagi aku akan langsung ke supermarket dan belanja buat sarapan. Hm?"

"Tapi aku lapar, aku tidak bisa tidur kalau lapar. Ayo makan sesuatu, tapi jangan sereal. Aku bosan,"

Pertahanan Mingyu tergerus, begitu melihat Wonwoo yang memeluk pinggangnya sembari memasang muka melas seperti anak anjing itu memaksa Mingyu menghela nafas.

"Hyung."

Wonwoo mendongak, masih dengan lengannya melingkari pinggang kokoh Mingyu erat, "Hmm?"

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi kencan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil melihat raut bingung Wonwoo yang lucu, "Ayo kencan, sekarang."

"Hah? Bagaimana?" Wonwoo melonggarkan pelukannya, namun tubuhnya tertahan begitu Mingyu memeluknya balik, menatapkan kedua dahi mereka.

"Ya jalan-jalan, keluar, cari makanan, lalu pulang," Mingyu menyentuhkan hidung, membuat namja yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu salah tingkah ketika hembusan nafas Mingyu sampai pada belah bibirnya.

"Ini sudah malam," lirihnya, "Sudah terlalu malam malah."

"Sudahlah, kan hyung bilang mau makan, ayo makan kalau begitu, kapan lagi kita bisa jalan-jalan malam-malam begini. Iya kan?" tanya Mingyu sembari tertawa.

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya lagi, namun batal protes lagi pada ide gila pacarnya tersebut ketika Mingyu sudah mencium bibirnya, singkat saja dan memanfaatkan kesempatan Wonwoo yang bengong itu dengan langsung menariknya ke dalam kamar.

.

* * *

Mereka berdua berganti baju dengan kaus dan celana training yang tebal. Tak lupa mantel panjang dan syal yang melingkari leher Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum kecil saat ia membuka gerbang rumah dan melihat raut wajah Wonwoo yang tidak yakin dan setengah takut.

"Katanya mau makan," Mingyu menarik tangannya sebelum mengunci pintu.

Wonwoo merengut, "Kan aku tidak bilang mau makan di luar."

Mingyu tertawa ringan sebelum mengambil pergelangan tangan kiri Wonwoo, menggenggamnya sebelum memasukkan genggaman itu pada kantung mantelnya yang berwarna biru gelap.

"Sepi sekali," Wonwoo bergumam kecil, langakah keduanya berbelok menuju jalanan yang lebih besar dan betapa terkejutnya Wonwoo saat melihat lalu lintas yang masih terlihat agak ramai dan beberapa pedagang masih ada di pinggiran jalan.

"Mau makan apa?" Mingyu menelusurkan pandangannya, sebelum ia melihat pedagang kue beras di ujung jalan yang dekat dengan lampu pemberhentian, " _Tteobokki?_ sepertinya enak dimakan waktu dingin begini."

Dengan semangat Wonwoo mengangguk, digerakkannya kakinya lebih cepat dan begitu sampai di sana, berbagai macam makanan yang berbahan dasar ikan dan tepung beras begitu mendominasi.

Mingyu memesan beberapa porsi makanan sebelum dibawanya Wonwoo menuju meja dan duduk berhadapan. Ditusukknya kue yang rasanya pedas manis itu sambil tersenyum puas karena rasanya yang enak.

"Enak!" Mingyu terkekeh begitu melihat Wonwoo makan, beberapa kue ikan yang asin dan bersaus itu mampir juga ke mulutnya, hingga tusukan dari bambu itu bersih.

"Kau lapar sekali ya?" Mingyu mengambil satu tusukan lagi dan mengangkat alis begitu melihat Wonwoo makan dengan lahap, menyisahkan bekas saus di sekitar bibir dan pipinya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Aku hampir putus asa melihat kulkas kosong, perutku tidak tahan."

"Pelankan makanmu, sudah kelas berapa sih?" Mingyu mendesis kecil dan meraih tisu di meja, menyeka bekas kemeran yang menodai bibir kekasihnya, "Untung cuma kita berdua disini, mau cara makanmu disamakan dengan anak SD?"

Hampir saja Wonwoo menusukkan sumpit yang ia pegang pada punggung tangan Mingyu kalau kekasihnya yang jangkung itu tidak segera menjauhkan tangannya.

"Dih, harusnya kau yang anak SD. Mana boleh mengatai hyung-mu sendiri anak SD," Wonwoo tak menghiraukan Mingyu yang protes padanya, dihabiskannya potongan _tteobokki_ terakhir sebelum meneguk air mineral.

Mingyu berdiri, menyeka tangannya sendiri sebelum melirik Wonwoo yang sudah selesai. Begitu Wonwoo meraih tangannya, namja itu tersenyum kecil, menyimpan Wonwoo pada lengannya yang kokoh dan berjalan bersama menuju penjual tersebut, membayar untuk apa yang sudah mereka makan barusan.

"Sudah mau pulang? Atau ada lagi yang ingin kau makan?"

Wonwoo tampak menimbang-nimbang sebelum ia membiarkan matanya saat melihat supermarket kecil di ujung jalan, "Aku mau ramen!"

Mata tajam Mingyu menelusuri arah pandang Wonwoo dan melihat toko tersebut, Mingyu menyanggupi, lagipula makan kue beras tidak membuatnya kenyang jadi tak ada salahnya kalau makan ramen dan mengenyangkan perutnya.

Toko tersebut sepi dan hanya ada penjaga toko yang sangat senang begitu melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu masuk kedalamnya. Memang supermarket itu buka 24 jam, dan jarang sekali orang yang mau mampir saat jam segini. Mingyu mengambil 2 cup ramen dan 2 buah bakpao kacang, sebungkus keju siap pakai dan juga 2 kaleng minuman bersoda. Wonwoo sudah melirik botol soju tapi Mingyu dengan tegas menolak karena namja yang lebih pendek darinya ini payah sekali kalau mabuk, jangankan soju, bir kaleng saja Wonwoo bisa mabuk dengan mudah.

Sambil menunggu mie matang, Wonwoo mengetuk-ngetukkan sumpitnya pada meja, memandang jalanan yang sepi dan perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak tegap Mingyu, membuat surai hitamnya berantakan.

Mingyu diam saja, tak ada niat membuka obrolan sampai akhirnya Wonwoo bicara.

"Dingin," Wonwoo tak bermaksud memberi kode atau apapun, namun matanya langsung terbuka lebar saat Mingyu merapatkan tempat duduknya, memberi Wonwoo rangkulan dan mengusak rambut hitamnya hingga jadi lebih berantakan.

"Masih dingin?"

Wonwoo tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, pipinya memerah, dengan cepat ia menggeleng kecil dan memainkan ujung jemari Mingyu yang panjang dengan jarinya sendiri, menggelitiknya beberapa kali meskipun ia tahu Mingyu tak akan merasa geli.

"Tidak, badanmu itu besar rasanya seperti selimut," Wonwoo menggeleng kecil, merasakan kali ini Mingyu mencium puncak kepalanya.

Kali ini Wonwoo keberatan, saat biasanya Wonwoo akan berusaha menghindar karena ini di tempat umum, kali ini Wonwoo tak mempermasalahkannya. Selain sepi, tak akan ada orang yang protes dan Wonwoo tak akan susah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di hadapan semua orang.

"Hyung," Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo dengan suaranya yang rendah, sampai di telinga Wonwoo membuat namja itu berjengit.

"Hmm?"

"Kau kecil, kurus, menyebalkan, tukang ngomel, tukang marah-marah, tidak bisa masak, seperti lidi," Wonwoo menoleh dan melemparkan _death glare_ seramnya, melontarkan pandangan membunuh dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Tapi manis sekali," Mingyu terkekeh, melontarkan tawa saat Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas, memilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca jendela.

Wonwoo tak punya pikiran apapun dan bahkan tak protes saat Mingyu dengan paksa menarik dagunya, membuatnya menoleh. Hingga Wonwoo menutup mata, ia mendengar Mingyu mengucap kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' tepat sebelum Mingyu memberikan perhatian penuhnya pada bibir Wonwoo yang tipis dan merah, memagutnya penuh dalam ciuman yang menekan dan bergerak tanpa buru-buru. Rasanya manis dan menguapkan hawa dingin di sekitarnya yang mendadak menjadi pengap.

Ini kali pertama Wonwoo tak protes dan memberontak saat Mingyu menciumnya di tempat umum seperti ini, nafas keduanya memburu dengan lidah yang bergerak pelan-pelan. Lenguhan terdengar, samar namun begitu membangkitkan suhu.

Wonwoo mendadak merasa panas.

"Ramennya mengembang nanti," Wonwoo menunduk, menelan ludah dengan tangan masih menggenggam mantel Mingyu erat-erat.

"Apa aku terlihat memaksamu?" Mingyu menaikkan dagu Wonwoo dan dibalasnya dengan gelengan kecil, "Tidak. Aku.. tidak pernah merasa terpaksa untuk itu."

"Kita bisa lanjutkan di rumah nanti."

Dengan pipi bersemu, Wonwoo ragu-ragu mengangguk, membuka cup ramennya yang sudah siap dari tadi, mengaduk dengan sumpit sebelum mulai memakan isinya. Semenjak ciuman tadi, Wonwoo merasa perutnya aneh, seperti ada yang mengaduk isinya, menggelitik.

Bukannya sudah tidak bernafsu makan, tapi Wonwoo bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Baru kali ini ciuman bisa membuatnya mendadak jadi merasa kenyang.

.

* * *

"Aku berat tidak?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada ragu saat Mingyu menggendongnya di punggung saat perjalanan pulang.

Mingyu tak keberatan sebenarnya, lagipula dia tak tega melihat Wonwoo yang matanya mulai berat dan berjalan sempoyongan saat belum sampai setengah jalan pulang.

"Tidak kok, tidur saja kalau mau tidur."

"Kalau berat turunkan aku.." Wonwoo berucap lagi, merasa tak enak.

Untuk kali kedua, Mingyu menggeleng sambil menyamankan gendongannya, "Kan sudah aku bilang tidak. Jangan khawatir."

"Terima kasih."

Mingyu tersenyum saat merasakan jemari Wonwoo mengerat dan melingkari lehernya, wajahnya disembunyikan di leher Mingyu sehinga namja tinggi itu bisa merasa dengan jelas terpaan nafasnya.

Malam itu berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang benar-benar pulas di gendongan _piggy back_ Mingyu, dengkurannya halus dengan tangan yang melingkar erat, perasaan Mingyu melambung begitu tahu Wonwoo mengigau di sepanjang gendongannya, mengucapkan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' dengan bisikan tepat di telinga sudah cukup membuat Mingyu berjengit geli antara senang dan gemas.

Kalau begini, Mingyu sudah pasti tak akan keberatan jika Wonwoo mungeluh lapar saat tengah malam lagi.

.

.

.

 **MIDNIGHT DATE – END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wanna next?**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mau lagi? saran ide cerita juga boleh**

 **Terima kasih semuanya, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

 **Salam super~**

 **Raeyoo.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Rumah

**HaruHaru**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance [akan sangat manis dengan gula berlebih]

Ratingnya T lebih dikit mungkin :'v

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **.**

 **[Chapter 1 – Rumah]**

 **.**

* * *

Ruang tengah terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa buah maket, Mingyu duduk di _sofa bed_ dekat dengan TV, dengan segelas jus kiwi yang ada di atas meja bersama sepiring croissant rasa coklat menemaninya membuat tugas mingguan, kemarin ia sudah ke rumah Seokmin dan berakhir dengan setengah project maket rumahnya yang hampir jadi. Masih jam setengah 11, Mingyu tidak khawatir karena besok dia hanya punya jadwal kuliah sore. Karena dia tak punya nafsu untuk menonton TV, dibiarkannya kotak hitam itu mati dan sambil menyenandungkan lagu tidak jelas, Mingyu tak bisa berhenti menyibukkan tangannya dengan gunting dan lem.

"Min…" sesosok tubuh kurus dengan piama motif kulit sapi keluar dari dalam kamar, sepertinya Wonwoo terbangun. Besok jadwalnya kuliah pagi, jadi Wonwoo sudah tidur sejak jam 10 tadi.

"Kok bangun?" Mingyu mengernyit heran namun dia tersenyum kecil saat Wonwoo menguap, menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

Wonwoo angkat bahu, dengan langkah gontai dia mendekat ke arah Mingyu, mengerutkan dahi tidak suka melihat ruang tengah yang berantakan. Namun Mingyu dengan cepat mengerti apa yang Wonwoo pikirkan, dengan cepat ia menyahut sebelum Wonwoo mengomel.

"Aku akan bersihkan nanti, tenang saja," Mingyu tersenyum kecil, menyandarkan punggungnya pada _sofa bed_ dan menselonjorkan kakinya yang panjang, dia melirik Wonwoo yang masih betah berdiri di dekat mejanya.

"Benar lho, diberesin nanti!" Wonwoo menyipit sedangkan dengan entengnya Mingyu mengangguk.

"Belum dijawab tadi, kok hyung bangun?" Mingyu bertanya lagi, menunda pekerjaannya dengan manaruh bagian atas dari maket rumahnya di atas meja.

Wonwoo mendesis sebal, "Mana aku tahu, tiba-tiba bangun."

"Kan bisa tidur lagi hyung," Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang masih bergeming tak mau beranjak.

"Enggak bisa tidur lagi, lagipula aku tidak suka tidur sendiri."

Mingyu mengangkat alis sebelum menepuk pada ruang kecil di sela-sela kakinya, menyuruh Wonwoo duduk di sana, daripada berdiri terus dari tadi hingga pegal.

Tidak biasanya, kini tanpa protes sedikitpun Wonwoo menurut dan menghempaskan tubuhnya yang ringan pada sela-sela kaki kekasihnya yang panjang, Mingyu dengan cepat mendorong bahu Wonwoo, menyuruhnya bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang.

"Temani aku kalau begitu, tapi kalau hyung ngantuk, boleh tidur kok," Mingyu terkekeh kecil sembari tertawa begitu Wonwoo menghujaminya pukulan ringan di tangannya, tetap dalam diam.

Wonwoo hanya memandang apa yang dikerjakan Mingyu dengan tatapan mengantuknya saat pemuda jangkung itu masih memasangkan lem pada bagian atap, dengan hati-hati dan berusaha agar tak membuat benda yang rapuh itu patah.

"Memang mau buat rumah seperti apa?" akhirnya Wonwoo bertanya, karena daritadi Mingyu tak mengajaknya bicara, Wonwoo bosan.

Mingyu bergumam kecil, meletakkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Wonwoo, mengendus aroma shampoo lemon mint yang menyeruak, "Untuk sebuah keluarga dengan 2 orang anak, dan 1 anjing peliharaan."

"Bagus," Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, memainkan miniatur pohon-pohonan di tangannya, "Pasti enak ya, punya rumah, halamannya luas, punya kucing."

"Kok kucing?" Mingyu menginterupsi, "Anjing dong!"

"Aku maunya kucing," Wonwoo menyahut galak, diselonjorkannya kaki hingga ia bisa melihat betapa pendek kakinya jika dibanding dengan milik Mingyu. Namja tinggi iu terkekeh pelan saat Wonwoo menekankan kata kucing pada kalimatnya.

Mingyu meraih lem dan mulai bekerja pelan-pelan, "Hyung, tidak suka di apartemen ya?"

"Kenapa tanya begitu?"

Mingyu menempelkan pohon-pohon kecil pada tempatnya sambil menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo, "Habisnya di apartemen sempit, tidak bisa pelihara kucing."

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang begitu?" Wonwoo mendongak, membuat Mingyu terpaksa berhenti bekerja dan kini tangan kirinya malah melingkari perutnya yang rata.

Mingyu bergemumam sebentar sebelum menggeleng kecil, "Tidak sih, tapi aku kepikiran."

Dahi Wonwoo berkerut, bingung, "Apa yang kau pikirkan memang?"

"Hyung berkali-kali bilang kalau maket rumahku bagus, dan bilang aku juga ingin punya rumah begini, jadi aku kepikiran."

Mendengar alasan tersebut Wonwoo malah mencubit lengan Mingyu keras-keras membuat pria berkulit lebih gelap darinya itu meringis kesakitan, "Mulai deh, jahat kalau gini," Mingyu mendesis sebal sambil mengelus lengannya yang perih.

"Mulai juga deh, bodohnya," Wonwoo menghentakkan kaki, sepertinya dia kesal.

Dan Mingyu terlalu capek karena Wonwoo sudah sering mengatainya bodoh.

"Aku bilang begitu bukan berarti aku mau rumah, yang benar saja aku minta rumah padamu," Wonwoo mendesis sebal, "Aku bilang begitu karena aku memang benar-benar suka maketmu."

"Benar nih?" Wonwoo melihat pacarnya yang tinggi itu mengangkat alis, membuat ia mengangguk tegas.

"Rasanya dengan melihat maket rumahmu itu, aku jadi merasa punya banyak rumah. Hehe," Wonwoo tertawa kecil, membayangkan beberapa buah maket rumah yang pernah Mingyu buat, bermacam-macam bentuknya dan Wonwoo akui dia memang suka semuanya.

Senyuman lebar terpasang di bibir Mingyu yang langsung mencium lagi puncak kepala Wonwoo, "Hyung serius memuji kan?"

"Serius."

Mendengar jawaban singkat itu, hati Mingyu lantas melambung, "Tapi, kalau hyung disuruh memilih, mau apartemen atau rumah biasa?"

Kali ini Wonwoo tampak berfikir sebentar, "Tidak masalah keduanya sih…"

Wonwoo menggantung ucapannya sebelum Mingyu merasa Wonwoo kini malah menggenggamkan tangannya pada tangan Mingyu yang lebar, rasanya lembut sekali hingga Mingyu juga balas menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"… toh bukan rumah atau apartemennya yang penting, yang penting, tinggal denganmu itu sudah lebih dari sekedar cukup."

Mingyu terdiam, menyimak ucapan Wonwoo yang membuatnya makin melambung, pipinya bersemu karena kejadian ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sering Wonwoo lakukan. Meskipun tidak bisa melihat, Mingyu bisa merasakan rona kemerahan pada pipi kekasihnya, rasa panas itu menjalar dan menyalur pada tubuh Mingyu, membuat namja tinggi itu malah menjepit tubuh Wonwoo dengan kakinya, "Ooh…"

"Makanya mukamu kusut, yang kau pikirkan hal tidak penting semua," Wonwoo mendengus tapi buru-buru dia memekik kecil saat kedua lengan Mingyu yang besar melingkari perutnya, dan kepala Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menyelundup di pundak kanannya, menghembuskan nafasnya yang panas.

"Hyung!"

Wonwoo memasang wajah kesal, sikap _tsundere_ nya keluar lagi dengan sikapnya yang berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Mingyu, "Apasih?"

"Cium dulu sini," Mingyu memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya yang langsung dibalas dengan pukulan sebal, namun sesebal-sebalnya Wonwoo, dia akan menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat, meraih pipi tirus Mingyu dan mencium bibirnya cepat, tipikal Wonwoo sekali, manja dan malu-malu.

Dan Mingyu masih belum puas menggoda, kakinya menekuk, mengurung Wonwoo yang meronta hingga akhirnya diam 5 menit kemudian berhenti karena rasa kantuk dan capek.

"Lagi," Mingyu menggodanya lagi membuat pipinya memerah. Namun, boro-boro dicium, Wonwoo dengan sadis menarik poni depan Mingyu yang agak panjang dan mendesis sebal, "Selesaikan maketmu dulu."

"Tinggal sedikit kok, " Mingyu mengurus maketnya lagi, masih dengan Wonwoo yang masih betah di antara kakinya, bersandar dan memejamkan matanya sesekali, tak terganggu dengan Mingyu yang sibuk sendiri.

Mingyu selesai 10 menit kemudian dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal pada Wonwoo yang masih ada di depannya, dengan perlahan, dia menggerakkan bahu sempit Wonwoo, dan melihat pria pucat itu tengah tertidur, mulutnya terbuka sedikit dengan kepala yang sepenuhnya bersandar pada dada Mingyu yang keras.

"Sudah tidur?" Mingyu mengernyit lalu mengangkat alisnya begitu melihat Wonwoo mengecap, bergerak tidak nyaman di antara kakinya.

"Beresin besok saja deh," Mingyu dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo, menggendongnya dengan tangannya yang kuat, lalu membawa tubuh ringan itu ke dalam kamar. Karena malam yang sudah larut dan tubuhnya yang mulai pegal, Mingyu memutuskan untuk ikut merebahkan diri, menarik selimut dan menyusul Wonwoo untuk tertidur.

.

* * *

"KIM MINGYU BANGUN!"

"…"

"Ruang tengah berantakan, katanya semalam mau dibersihkan, gimana sih!"

"…"

Wonwoo berteriak kencang, menarik-narik selimut lembut Mingyu menyebabkan tubuh jangkung itu menggeliat, "Nanti, hyung, masih pagi juga."

"Ish, sudah siang bodoh! Bangun sana!" Wonwoo merengek kesal, menendang kaki Mingyu yang panjang dan kuat, "Aku nggak suka liat ruang tengah seperti pembuangan sampah, siapa semalam yang janji mau beres-beres! BANGUN MAKANYA!"

"Hyung kalau bangunin yang manis dong!" Mingyu mengelak, menutupi lagi kepalanya yang tersentuh dengan hawa dingin pagi hari, khas dengan embunnya yang membuat menggigil.

Dibilang tidak manis, Wonwoo jadi sewot, cepat-cepat ditendangnya tubuh meringkuk Mingyu dan berlari menuju ruang tengah. Mingyu yang heran karena tidak biasanya Wonwoo berhenti mengomelinya balik lantas membuka selimut pelan-pelan, sebelum suara keras menyapa telinganya.

"Kalau tidak bangun maket rumahmu akan terjun dari lantai 7!"

Telinga Mingyu berdiri membuat langkahnya yang buru-buru menyelamatkan maket rumahnya sebelum jadi serpihan di tangan Wonwoo, bisa hangus nilai ujiannya kalau sampai maket itu belum jadi.

"WONWOO HYUNG JANGAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RUMAH – END**

 **Wanna next?**

 **.**

* * *

 **GUA MABUK DARI HARI SABTU ANJAYLAH, bukan karena baper karena gak bisa nonton bebeb di jakartah (baper sih, dikit) TAPI MOMENT MINGYU X WONWOO BERHAMBURAN DI INSTA SAMA TL GUA YAMPON KUMAU BERKATA KASAR, BELOM LAGI BESOKNYA DI THAILAND GUA BERASA MABOK BAYGON /mati/**

 **Oiya, terima kasih yang sudah memberi saran tapi ada beberapa yang nggak bisa gua wujudkan sih, kalau ada yang request mau dibuat latar belakannya kehidupan asli seventeen jelas nda bisa karena sejak awal plotnya memang begitu kaya yang di prolog /mian/ terus ada yang request angst, jujur gua gak bisa bikin angst sih, kalau ratednya agak M mungkin masih bisa ya heheh /dohjadimalugua/ tetap nerima saran dan ide cerita kok, silahkan tuliskan di kotak review jika berkenan.**

 **Terima kasih, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**

 **Salam super ~**

 **Raeyoo**


	5. Chapter 4 : Sick

**HaruHaru**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance [akan sangat manis dengan gula berlebih]

Ratingnya T lebih dikit mungkin :'v

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **.**

 **[Chapter 4 –** _ **Sick**_ **]**

 **.**

* * *

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya di mana harusnya sore hari ini Wonwoo biasanya akan ada di apartemen Jihoon, atau masih ada di kampus untuk numpang mengerjakan tugas dengan bantuan koneksi internet gratis. Ini masih belum terlalu sore, baru jam 5, namun Wonwoo sudah ada di kamar apartemennya, beruntung sekali jadwal kuliahnya hari ini selesai dan besok adalah hari Sabtu, cukup banyak waktu bagi Wonwoo untuk beristirahat, harusnya.

Namja bersurai hitam itu sudah ada di rumah gara-gara panik ketika mendengar berita dari Seungcheol (kakak tingkatnya) yang berada di jurusan sama dengan Mingyu menelepon karena Mingyu demam. Mingyu memang sebelumnya bilang pada Wonwoo kalau dosennya berhalangan hadir, jadi dia main-main ke apartemen hyung-nya, namun Wonwoo sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Mingyu akan sakit.

Apalagi demam.

Mingyu itu orangnya tidak mudah sakit, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh Wonwoo yang ringkih, Mingyu itu berotot dan kuat, jarang sekali sakit. Alhasil, siang ini Wonwoo secara sepihak membatalkan pertemuannya dengan Jihoon di perpustakaan sambil membil membahas tugas kelompoknya. Jihoon sih, tidak keberatan, apalagi saat Wonwoo menyebutkan alasannya.

"Wonwoo Wonwoo Wonwoo," Mingyu bergumam dan menyebutkan nama Wonwoo dengan cepat, badannya yang terasa panas jadi tidak nyaman, dari tadi tubuh besar itu menggeliat di atas kasur membuat selimut tebalnya tersibak kemana-mana, Wonwoo jadi gemas.

"Diam dulu dong," Wonwoo menepuk punggung kekasihnya sambil mencibir, keadaan sakit Wonwoo tidak mengurangi betapa menyebalkannya sifat kepala batu Wonwoo tersebut, "Makanya kalau tidur itu yang benar, selimutnya jangan ditendangin terus."

Sembari merapikan selimut Mingyu mendadak menggenggam pergelangan Wonwoo yang kurus, dengan wajahnya yang merah karena panas, namja jangkung yang terkapar itu memasang tampang melas, "Disini hyung…"

Wonwoo menggoyangkan lengannya, meminta Mingyu melepas, "Enggak mau, nanti aku jadi enggak bisa kerja kalau di kasur. Makanya ayo tidur ya, hmm."

Dengan kedipan mata cepat dan memasang wajah lucu yang imut, Wonwoo kembali berharap agar Mingyu mau tidur.

"Hyung belajar disini saja, aku enggak bisa tidur kalau belum meluk hyung," ucapan Mingyu yang sakit masih sama saja seperti Mingyu normal, tanpa filter, hanya kali ini Mingyu jadi manja saja. Wonwoo jadi sedikit kuwalahan kalau begini.

Decakan kecil terdengar, Wonwoo mendengus, "Tuh guling."

"Hyungg…"

Dan akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, Wonwoo bergerak menaiki tempat tidur, merangkak sambil membawa buku dan pensil kayunya pada genggaman, duduk bersandar pada dashboard tepat pada samping tubuh Mingyu yang berbaring dengan hidung dan sekitaran pipinya yang memerah.

"Hyung, maaf ya," Mingyu mendekat, menempel pada tubuh ringkih Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, memainkan poni Mingyu yang lepek dan tiba-tiba dirinya merasa sedih karena kulitnya menyentuh dahi Mingyu yang panas, "Jangan sakit, repot tau!"

Mingyu terkekeh kecil, Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil membalik halaman buku kimia miliknya, penuh coretan dan _sticky note_ warna-warni, "Iya iya, kan aku sakit juga bukan karena aku mau."

"Tapi kan kamu bisa jaga kesehatan, minum vitamin, olahraga, jangan capek-capek. Jangan keseringan main bareng Soonyoung!" Wonwoo mewanti-wanti, tetap dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Mingyu mendekat lagi setelah sebelumnya tertawa dalam hati, dilingkarkannya tangan kanan miliknya pada perut Wonwoo dan membalas ucapan kekasihnya, "Kalau aku sakit, cerewet deh."

Mata sipit Wonwoo mendelik, hampir saja dipukulnya kepala Mingyu dengan buku yang dia bawa namun urung saat melihat namja berambut coklat itu terbatuk dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mingyu?" Wonwoo menggoyangkan lengan Mingyu yang langsung dibalas pelukan manja kekasihnya.

"Hmmm."

Wonwoo memberontak kecil, "Mingyu lepas dong, badanmu panas."

"Sebentar hyung, 5 menit, kepalaku pusing," Mingyu memejamkan matanya, menikmati wangi segar pada tubuh Wonwoo yang berbalik dengan hawa pengap yang memburu pernafasannya, meskipun hidungnya tersumbat, Mingyu masih bisa mencium baunya.

Sambil membaca materi di buku dan menandai bagian penting dengan pensil kayu, tangan kanan Wonwoo bergerak membelai pipi tirus Mingyu, mengusap dari rambutnya yang berantakan. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil saat akhirnya melihat Mingyu tidur dengan tenang, tetap dengan tangan yang melingkari perutnya yang rata.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya yang paling membuat Wonwoo tidak suka ketika Mingyu sakit adalah karena dia harus menggantikan peran Mingyu untuk memasak, dan kenyataan pahitnya adalah Wonwoo itu bodoh sekali jika disuruh masak. Malam hari ini Wonwoo hanya memesan makanan cepat saji, dia tidak berfikir, apa harusnya makanan yang bisa dimakan orang yang sedang demam, atau tidak.

Tapi yang jadi masalah, pagi hari ini.

Wonwoo bingung karena dia tak bisa pesan antar kalau masih pagi, sedangkan kemampuan tangannya tak seajaib tangan Mingyu yang bisa membuat makanan apapun.

"Duhh," Wonwoo menggigit bibir, melihat kulkas dan menelusurkan pandangan pada isinya yang tak terlalu banyak itu, "Bagaimana ini?"

Sebenarnya Wonwoo tak ingin dapurnya meledak atau bagaimana, tapi ia tak mungkin membiarkan Mingyu bangun dan kelaparan, namja itu masih harus minum obat meskipun tadi pagi Wonwoo sudah mengecek dan menghela nafas lega begitu merasa demam Mingyu menurun.

Setelah lama berkutat dengan _handphone_ , dan mondar-mandir di area dapur, Wonwoo menemukan ide yang cukup bagus, dia tak tahu bisa dibilang bagus atau tidak sih, tapi yang penting dia berharap itu bisa membantunya.

Wonwoo mencari nomor kontak seseorang lalu menakan tombol sambungan, setelah beberapa detik, Wonwoo tersenyum saat mendengar orang di seberang telepon berbicara

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

Tak sabaran, Wonwoo memekik, "Jeonghan hyung!"

" _Duh, Wonwoo, enggak usah berteriak. Aku dengar kok,"_ terdengar Jeonghan mendengus dari sana.

"Jeonghan hyung, aku mau tanya."

" _Apa?"_

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya sebentar, "Makanan…. Makanan yang bagus untuk orang flu?"

" _Hah?"_

"Kalau misalnya hyung demam, hyung makan apa?"

Suara oktaf Jeonghan berubah, lebih keras, _"Kau demam?"_

Dan kini Wonwoo terkejut karena Jeonghan berteriak, "Bukan akuu."

" _Oh, lalu?"_

"Mingyu yang demam."

" _Apa ya, biasanya sih aku bikin sup ayam, sup krim juga bisa, tapi aku sarankan sup ayam saja, orang demam tidak akan protes kalau makan sup ayam."_

"Ohh…" Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Resepnya?"

" _Kan bisa cari video, malas kalau menjelaskan semuanya tahu!"_

Oh iya, Wonwoo jadi merasa kudet sekarang.

Alhasil setelah menutup sambungan, Wonwoo berkutat di dapur, sedikit tak meyakinkan mengingat jemari Wonwoo tak bisa luwes dalam memegang pisau, panci dan alat-alat dapur lainnya, baru 2 menit mulai dengan memotong bawang saja Wonwoo sudah harus lari-lari mengambil kotak P3K, memplester jari telunjuknya yang berdarah.

Sambil mengusap peluh, Wonwoo mencurahkan semua tenaganya pada sup ayam yang bentuknya agak menyedihkan itu. Bukannya dipotong dadu, gara-gara tangan ajaib Wonwoo, sup itu tampak jadi mengerikan dengan bahan-bahan yang terpotong tidak rapi.

Bodo amat dengan bentuk, begitu sup sudah siap, Wonwoo mencicipinya sedikit dan merasa takarannya pas, lidahnya bilang oke-oke saja dan masih layak makan, bentuk bukan jadi masalah sih, toh masih dalam taraf 'bisa dimakan'.

1 jam lebih Wonwoo berkutat di dapur, wangi tubuhnya sudah berganti dengan wangi merica dan bawang karena terlalu lama disana. Punggungnya sampai lelah, membuat Wonwoo terpaksa harus memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas _sofa bed_ di ruang tengah, awalnya hanya berniat merabhkan diri dan bersantai, menunggu jam 9 pagi saat jamnya Mingyu minum obat. Tapi, siapa sangka, tubuh ringkih itu malah tertidur disana.

.

* * *

Mingyu berjalan gontai keluar kamar dengan pakaiannya yang berantakan, hidungnya mencium bau harum membuat perutnya lapar, Mingyu awalnya enggan keluar, namun begitu merasa Wonwoo tak ada di samping tempatnya tidur, Mingyu jadi penasaran.

"Astaga," Mingyu mau mengumpat melihat dapurnya yang terlihat 'ajaib'. Sungguh berantakan, sangat.

Mingyu menelusuri dapur dan mengerjapkan matanya saat pandangannya terpusat pada sepanci kecil sup yang terlihat di tengah kekacauan dapur, menyadari hal tersebut, Mingyu menelusurkan pandangan, melihat tubuh kurus yang tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Oh, jadi disini," Mingyu tersenyum kecil, mengusap poni Wonwoo yang menutupi dahinya sebelum mendaratkan ciuman disana, "Terima kasih ya."

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo tak akan menjawabnya, namun begitu melihat tujuh dari sepuluh jemari Wonwoo berbalut plester luka, Mingyu mengerti dengan sangat bagaimana Wonwoo berusaha keras memasak untuknya.

Karena merasa tubuhnya sudah lebih baik dan sehat, Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo, meletakkannya di dalam kamar dan menyelimutinya. Wonwoo pasti sudah kurang tidur dan bekerja keras, jadi Mingyu tak keberatan kalau Wonwoo gantian beristirahat.

Dan saat ini dialah yang akan mengurus kekacauan itu di dapur.

.

* * *

"Eunghh."

Wonwoo menggeliat, memeluk guling, menggeliat lagi, dan mengerjapkan matanya, begitu kesadaran sudah mampir ke otak, Wonwoo lantas terlonjak kaget. Apalagi melihat dia sekarang ada di atas kasur. Berselimut. Tertidur. Dengan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Matahari sudah tinggi. Sial. Wonwoo melewatkan jam minum obat Mingyu.

Langkah kecilnya berlari keluar kamar dan betapa terkejutnya Wonwoo melihat sesosok tubuh tinggi ada di depan kompor, meletakkan gulungan telur di atas piring dan menata semuanya di meja makan.

"MINGYU!"

Wonwoo berteriak membuat namja jangkung itu terkejut, namuan tetap dibalasnya dengan senyuman, "Sudah bangun?"

"Kok disini? Jangan banyak gerak dong! Aduh… sup supnya mana? Oh iya, obatnya juga, sebentar sebentar," Wonwoo sudah bergerak kesana kemari namun batal saat Mingyu menahan kedua tangannya, mendorongnya untuk bersandar pada kulkas dan mengurung tubuhnya.

"Tenang tenang," Mingyu tersenyum melihat wajah panik Wonwoo, "Aku sudah makan supnya kok, obatnya juga."

"S.. sungguh?" Wonwoo mengerjap.

Dengan jawaban anggukan kecil, Mingyu bisa melihat raut wajah lega pada Wonwoo, "Tapi, kok… aku tertidur ya? kau yang bersih-bersih? Kan aku bilang jangan capek-capek, ih Mingyu!"

Wonwoo kesal, namun Mingyu buru-buru mencubit pipinya, "Aku sudah sembuh. Terima kasih sudah merawatku ya."

"Bohong!"

Alis kanan Mingyu naik, "Kok bohong?"

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir, "Bohong pokoknya, nanti pasti demam lagi, kan aku sudah bilang jangan keluyuran dulu! Bandel."

Dengan perlahan, Mingyu medekatkan wajahnya, membuat Wonwoo gugup dan malu disaat yang bersamaan, namun saat Wonwoo hendak memejamkan mata ketika merasa bibir itu mendekat, matanya terbuka lagi begitu tahu Mingyu hanya menempelkan dahi mereka berdua.

"Begaiamana?"

"A..apanya?"

"Masih demam tidak?" Mingyu bertanya lagi, hingga Wonwoo dapat menyadari dahi tersebut sudah tidak panas, dalam hati dia mendesah lega.

"Makanya tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah sembuh."

Wonwoo akhirnya mengangguk kecil, meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Mingyu dan meremas piamanya, "Mingyu…"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Mingyu menunduk melihat Wonwoo yang menahan malunya, menunduk, "Rasa apa?"

"Supnya, yang aku buat tadi. kau benar-benar makan itu kan? tidak kau buang kan?"

Mingyu terkekeh kecil, "Mau jawaban jujur, atau bohong nih?" Wonwoo merasa pipinya dibelai ringan, namun akhirnya namja itu menjawab.

"Bohong saja deh."

Tawa kecil terdengar membuat Wonwoo menghentak kesal, "Jawab dong!"

"Enak."

Wonwoo mendesah kecewa, rasa supnya yang asli pasti sungguh mengerikan, "Tapi yang jujur sup mu benar-benar enak. Aku suka."

Mata gelap itu melebar, sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum, mencubit pinggang Mingyu hingga tuannya meringis kecil.

Mingyu menunduk untuk mencium pipi lembut Wonwoo, berbisik pada telinganya sembari memeluk tubuh itu erat-erat, "Terima kasih ya, aku pasti merepotkanmu."

"Makanya jangan sakit lagi, aku capek nih!" Wonwoo melingkarkan tangannya di leher Mingyu, berjinjit, menumpukan berat badannya pada tubuh jangkung pacarnya.

Mingyu melepas pelukan, menangkup pipi Wonwoo dan mengecup ringan bibir merah muda tersebut, "Selama aku sakit aku tidak bisa menciummu, takut nanti tertular…"

"Sekarang bisa," Wonwoo menyela, mendesak tubuh Mingyu dan tersenyum malu.

"Hmm?"

Wonwoo tak bisa menahan untuk tidak memintanya, "Cium aku."

Dan Mingyu sebenarnya tak butuh Wonwoo yang meminta karena dia pasti akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Mingyu mendekatkan bibir, menahan tengkuk Wonwoo dan menciumnya pelan-pelan, berbagi kecupan yang manis. Mingyu merasa Wonwoo menekan bibirnya, melumatnya pelan-pelan, sementara Mingyu yang mendominasinya, membelai pipi Wonwoo dengan lembut, menghisap bibir bawahnya, mengecap membuat Wonwoo mengeluarkan lenguhan tertahan.

Namja yang lebih pendek itu membuka bibirnya menyambut lidah yang masuk, menciptkan suhu yang panas di sekitar pipinya. Mingyu melesakkan lidahnya, membelai apapun disana, mengecap dan membuat Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukan pada lehernya.

"Mmhh…" bukan keinginan Wonwoo untuk mendesah, namun pipinya mendadak jadi 2 kali lebih panas saat Mingyu menatapnya tajam, namun terasa hangat, tetap dalam tautan bibir yang belump ada niatan berhenti itu.

"Saranghae," tepat disela-sela ciumannya yang begitu basah, Mingyu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, memaksa Wonwoo memutus ciumannya, meninggalkan jejak saliva yang membasahi area bibir.

"Perlu aku jawab?" Wonwoo bertanya, dan Mingyu mengangguk tepat sebelum bibirnya menelusup ke leher Wonwoo yang harum, menciumnya dengan bibirnya yang basah, Wonwoo sukses mendesah lebih keras.

"Jawablah, meskipun aku tahu jawabanmu, tapi aku ingin mendengarnya."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Mingyu, menjawabnya tepat disana.

"Aku juga..."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum otaknya berfikir untuk membawa tubuh itu ke kamar dan mengehmpaskannya di atas ranjang.

Wonwoo tersenyum senang, lalu menyambung kalimatnya.

"Sangat."

.

.

.

 **SICK – END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wanna next?**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ada yang mau lagi?**

 **Boleh kok!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

 **Salam super ~**

 **Raeyoo.**


	6. Chapter 5 : Wait

**HaruHaru**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance [akan sangat manis dengan gula berlebih]

Ratingnya T lebih dikit mungkin :'v

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **.**

 **[Chapter 5 –** _ **Wait**_ **]**

 **.**

" _Halo, Mingyu"_

Mingyu yang awalnya sedang asik nonton kartun sambil tertawa-tawa di depan televisi langsung menyambar _handphone_ begitu dia tahu siapa yang menelepon, cepat-cepat dijawabnya panggilan itu, "Halo, hyung! Sudah mau pulang? Aku jemput sekarang?"

Namun jawaban mengejutkan justru diterima Mingyu sekarang, _"Tidak perlu, aku sudah di jalan mau pulang kok."_

"LHO!" Mingyu setengah berteriak, terjekut, "Hyung pulang sendiri?"

" _Tidak Gyu, aku bersama temanku."_

Si jangkung ini sedikit kecewa, "Siapa? Kan aku bisa jemput hyung!"

" _Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, kan kau jadi repot kalau harus bolak-balik ke kampus lagi hanya untuk menjemputku."_

Wonwoo memang berencana mampir dulu ke perpustakaan dan bagian kantor administrasi untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen, lagipula tugasnya juga butuh banyak referensi, hingga namja itu terpaksa tinggal lebih lama di perpustakaan. Sedangkan Mingyu memang sudah pulang lebih dulu, namja jangkung itu sebelumnya bilang pada Wonwoo kalau dia mau pulang, tinggal telepon dan Mingyu akan langsung menjemputnya.

"Aku tidak repot hyung!" Mingyu masih mendecak sebal.

Dan terdengar Wonwoo yang menghela nafas panjang, _"Sekarang hujan, kau bisa sakit kalau naik motor ke kampus."_

"Hyung sendiri pulang naik apa? Sama siapa?"

" _Jun."_

Mingyu melongo. Senior yang notabene teman sekelas Wonwoo di jursan Teknik Kimia itu.

" _Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan, dan dia menawariku tumpangan, kebetulan arah rumahnya searah."_

"Naik?"

Kali ini jawaban Wonwoo jadi lebih terasa horror di telinga Mingyu, _"Mobil."_

Tuh kan, makanya Wonwoo tidak meneleponnya untuk minta jemput.

"Kan aku bisa jemput hyung, kenapa malah pulang bareng dia sih?" Mingyu jengkel dan kini Wonwoo yang bingung, masih susah menangkap sinyal-sinyal kecemburuan kekasihnya yang tinggi ini.

" _Kan sudah terlanjur, masa aku mau balik lagi ke kampus?"_

Mingyu tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibir, "Pokoknya cepat pulang! Jangan mampir-mampir!"

" _Iyaa."_

"Kalau diajak main ke rumah jangan mau!"

" _Iyaa.."_

"Jangan sampai kena modus, pokoknya langsung pulang!"

" _Iyaaa aduh bawel!"_

Lama-lama Wonwoo jengkel juga, kalau sudah cemburu Mingyu jadi _childish_ begini.

"Awas kalau sampai diapa-apain, pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa langsung telepon!"

" _Kan Jun bukan orang jahat, Mingyu."_

"Kan enggak ada yang tahu kalau nanti hyung diapa-apain!"

Daripada masalahnya panjang, Wonwoo mengalah saja, _"Iyaa.. kira-kira 5 menit lagi ini sampai kok, jangan khawatir."_

"Pokoknya langsung pulang!" untuk kedua kali Mingyu mengulangi ucapannya.

" _Iya iya sayang.."_

Mingyu mengedip cepat, tertegun sebelum senyum kecilnya terkembang, "Eh, kok tumben manggil sayang?"

" _Habisnya bawel sih!"_

"Ehehehe," Mingyu melontarkan cengiran kuda menghadapi Wonwoo yang jengkel.

" _Sudah belum?"_

"Apanya?"

" _Bawelnya sudah atau belum? Aku tutup nih!"_ di seberang panggilan, Wonwoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan malas.

"Hehe, sudah kok, hati-hati di jalan, jangan mampir-mampir sama Jun!"

" _Ish, iyaaa!"_

Panggilan tertutup dan Mingyu segera meraih mantel panjangnya, hujan deras di luar tak menghalangi namja tersebut untuk turun dan menunggu Wonwoo di depan apartemennya, membawa sebuah payung bening dan menengok ke kanan dan kiri, berharap ada mobil datang yang membawa Wonwoo pulang.

.

Wonwoo keluar dari dalam mobil dan langsung disambut Mingyu yang menyodorkan payung, memberi salam sedikit ke Jun dan tanpa pikir panjang menarik kekasihnya tersebut, melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Wonwoo sebelum namja bermata sipit itu sempat pamit pada si pemilik mobil.

"Jun, terima kasih ya, maaf jadi repot!" Wonwoo tersenyum seraya menutup pintu mobil.

Jun yang rambutnya _dirty blonde_ itu menggeleng kecil, "Tenang saja, kalau butuh tumpangan aku tidak keberatan."

Mingyu mendelik dan buru-buru melemparkan kode pada Wonwoo agar segera masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen.

"Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Jangan kelamaan di luar nanti sakit, sampai jumpa! Mingyu juga, sampai nanti," dengan anggukan kecil dan senyum ramahnya, Jun mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan Wonwoo begitu melihat wajah kusut di sampingnya.

Setelah acara melambaikan tangan dan mobil putih milik Jun sudah hilang dari pandangan mata, Wonwoo segera melemparkan tatapan membunuh untuk pacarnya itu sekaligus dicubitnya pinggang Mingyu keras-keras.

"Aduh! Hyung sakit!" Mingyu mengaduh dan tak berkutik saat Wonwoo mengambil paksa payung bening dari tangannya dan kembali ke apartemen meninggalkan Mingyu yang kini lari karena ditinggal. Menyamai langkah kekasihnya dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di kamar apartemen.

"Bilang terima kasih dulu dong Gyu, kan jadi enggak enak sama Jun!" Wonwoo menyembur kesal setelah menghempaskan ranselnya di sofa.

Mingyu tak mau kalah, "Habisnya hyung sih pakai acara diantar Jun segala."

"Pakai hyung, dia itu seumuran denganku!" Wonwoo berucap gemas dan kesal, melihat Mingyu dengan tatapan tak bersalah miliknya malah bersantai-santai di atas _sofa bed._

"Iya iya Jun hyung!" Mingyu mendengus.

Wonwoo menghela nafas mengetahui sifat kekanakan Mingyu yang sedang keluar, namja yang setahun lebih muda darinya ini merebahkan diri di atas dofa, berguling-guling kesal, "Habisnya siapa yang tidak kesal lihat hyung diantar pakai mobil!"

Telinga kecil Wonwoo berdiri. Dari arah dapur dia melihat Mingyu menelungkupkan wajahnya ke bantal berwarna biru dongker. Wonwoo meneguk jus jeruk sebelum berjalan menuju tubuh besar Mingyu yang telungkup, dengan gemas diusapnya rambut kecoklatan itu seraya tersenyum.

"Cemburu ya?"

"Nah gitu dong, peka!"

Wonwoo mencibir, mengingat biasanya juga Mingyu yang paling suka tebar-tebar pesona, namun kali ini dia akan mengalah, "Maaf deh, jangan marah hmm."

Mingyu berbalik, dan kini memasang posisi duduk menatap manik mata Wonwoo yang berwarna coklat, "Lain kali kalau hujan, hyung enggak usah numpang mobil Jun lagi!"

"Iya iyaa, soalnya tadi aku bosan nunggu hujannya reda."

Lelaki bergigi taring panjang itu mengedipkan mata begitu Wonwoo yang berdiri di depannya memegang kedua bahunya yang tegap, mendekatkan wajah dan mencium belah pipi kanannya, "Sudah dong cemburunya, capek."

Belum hilang keterkejutan Mingyu saat melihat jemari panjang Wonwoo malah membuka sweaternya, menanggalkan baju kebesaran tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas sofa. Hingga Mingyu tak bisa untuk tidak menelan ludah dan susah payah bertanya.

"Hyung… kok buka baju disini?"

Wonwoo mengerjap, "Mau mandi."

"Hah?"

Dan Mingyu bersumpah bisa melihat pipi pucat Wonwoo memerah, malu, "Mau ikut tidak?"

Seketika tubuh tegap itu mengejang. Dengan cepat dia berdiri, meraih pinggang Wonwoo sebelum namja kurus itu kabur, "Tumben."

"Biar berhenti bawelnya," cicit Wonwoo pelan, merasa tidak nyaman ketika Mingyu malah menampilkan senyumnya, mesum. Dan Mingyu tak mau membuang kesempatan, dikecupnya bibir tipis itu beberapa kali sebelum rona wajah kekasihnya itu berubah menjadi merah pekat.

"Sudah ah," Wonwoo menundukkan pandangannya malu, jemarinya meremas kemeja Mingyu erat-erat berharap namja berkulit tan itu tak lagi menggodanya, "Jadi tidak?"

Detik berikutnya Wonwoo merasa dirinya tak menapak pada lantai. Mingyu menggendongnya, membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri tahu, kalau sudah begini, jawaban Mingyu pasti 'iya'.

.

Seperti kemarin, Wonwoo ada di perpustakaan. Kali ini dia tak bertemu dengan Jun yang bisa saja menawarinya tumpangan pulang seperti kemarin. Perpustakaan cukup sepi, hanya ada segelintir orang dan seorang penjaga yang sudah dikenal Wonwoo dengan baik, namja berkacamata itu meruntuk kesal karena hujan turun lagi hari ini, meski tak terlalu deras, namun Wonwoo jadi malas bergerak kalau udara dingin itu sudah menusuk kulitnya.

Wonwoo bersin beberapa kali sebelum dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di samping kotak pensil. Segera diangkatnya benda tersebut dan menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Halo, Mingyu?"

" _Hyung! Ada di perpustakaan?"_

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi, "Kenapa bisa tahu? belum pulang?" namja itu celingak-celinguk mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan yang rapi.

" _Aku di depan."_

"Hah?"

" _Aku di depan, hyung keluar dong, aku takut penjaganya!"_

Bocah ini apa-apaan sih? Wonwoo menggerutu dalam hati, ditinggalnya pekerjaan yang belum rampung itu di atas meja dan setengah berlari menuju teras depan perpustakaan.

"Ya ampun!" Wonwoo terlonjak kaget begitu melihat sosok kebasahan di depan pintu.

"Hyung!"

Bukannya senang atau bagaimana, Wonwoo justru menghujami Mingyu dengan pukulan keras, "Dasar bodoh, kok masih disini? Basah kuyup lagi!"

"Ehehe, aku sengaja menyusulmu," Mingyu meringis sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau menemanimu saja, daripada keduluan Jun, aku tidak keberatan kok kalau kehujanan," Mingyu lagi-lagi memamerkan senyum kuda miliknya membuat Wonwoo terdiam.

"Tunggu disini!"

Wonwoo berjalan menuju meja penjaga perpustakaan, pria tua itu berbincang sebentar dengan Wonwoo sebelum menyerahkan sesuatu berwarna putih pada tangannya.

Itu sebuah handuk.

"Dasar menyebalkan," Wonwoo bergumam kecil, mengeringkan tubuh basah Mingyu seadanya dengan handuk dan mengusak-usaknya, mulutnya masih mengomel tidak jelas.

Mingyu merendahkan tubuh, kasihan melihat Wonwoo yang berjinjit karena menggapai kepalanya, dengan senyum menyebalkan seperti biasa, Mingyu terkekeh, "Bawel nih."

"Mana bisa aku tidak cerewet kalau otakmu ini mirip agar-agar, duh!"

Mingyu tambah tersenyum dan kini merasakan tubuhnya sudah lebih mendingan, masih dengan Wonwoo yang berusaha mengeringkan sekujur tubuhnya, Mingyu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk tubuh ringan itu. Tapi sebelum Mingyu sempat merentangkan tangannya, Wonwoo berbalik lagi dan menyuruh Mingyu menungu. Langkahnya berlari menuju meja informasi dan berbincang cukup lama dengan petugas perpustakaan, dia tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk beberapa kali sebelum keluar dan menghampiri Mingyu.

"Kenapa?" Mingyu bertanya namun Wonwoo tak menjawabnya dan malah menyeret lengan besar itu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan yang hangat.

"Kita tunggu di dalam sampai hujannya reda."

Alis Mingyu terangkat saat akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di bangku pojok dekat dengan pemanas ruangan dan jendela besar. Sementara Wonwoo kembali menulis referensi, Mingyu hanya melihat ruangan besar yang hanya terisi segelintir orang itu sambil sesekali melirik Wonwoo yang masih sibuk.

Dimainkannya catatan Wonwoo yang warna-warni dan mengagumi sosok kekasihnya. Bagaimana bisa dia mencatat dan meringkas semuanya jadi rapi dan menarik dengan tulisannya yang bagus seperti itu.

"Kenapa malah menyusulku?"

Mingyu menoleh begitu merasa Wonwoo mengajaknya bicara, meskipun dengan kepala yang masih lurus dan mata menatap lekat-lekat buku tebal di atas meja.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, kalau hyung bosan, aku bisa menemanimu."

"Tapi itu merepotkan," keluh Wonwoo, "Bukan aku yang repot, tapi kau tahu!"

Namja jangkung itu menumpukan wajahnya pada tangan dan menusuk pipi Wonwoo dengan telunjuknya, "Aku enggak repot."

Bunyi pensil mekanik terdengar jelas, menemani kedua orang yang duduk di pojok perpustakaan tersebut, Wonwoo masih diam, sesekali bergumam tak jelas dan Mingyu yang terlalu sibuk mengamati wajah putih pacarnya.

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo menoleh seraya bertanya, namun Mingyu dengan cepat menggeleng dan melontarkan senyum kecil.

"Lain kali enggak usah cemburu sama Jun," gumam Wonwoo, ditutupnya salah satu buku catatan dan membolak-balik halaman lain.

Mingyu terlihat mengerucutkan bibir, "Habisnya, Jun itu dilihat-lihat keren juga, tinggi, punya mobil juga.."

"Jangan kepikiran mau beli mobil!" Wonwoo mendengus memotong pembicaraan Mingyu, "Selalu deh, yang dipikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh."

Mingyu yang kena omel memilih untuk diam, kemudian dia mendengar Wonwoo bergumam ditengah pekerjaannya, "Lagipula kau itu lebih keren."

Rasanya Mingyu ingin salto saja.

Wonwoo terkejut setengah mati saat merasa Mingyu mencium pipi kirinya dilanjutkan dengan usakan di kepala, "Apasih!"

"Sudah jangan _tsundere_ dulu," Mingyu mencolek dagu Wonwoo saat namja itu malah menanggapi ciumannya dengan galak.

Telapak tangan Mingyu yang lebar memutar bahu Wonwoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya sendiri yang masih agak basah karena air hujan. Dingin. Membuat gerakan tangan memberontak dari Wonwoo yang langsung ditahan dengan tangan Mingyu yang lain, hingga akhirnya namja yang lebih pendek itu menyerah. Suasana sepi di perpustakaan membuat pikiran Wonwoo yang jernih itu mulai kotor.

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo gugup, terlihat dari remasan tangannya pada celana jeansnya sendiri dan bibir yang bergerak malu-malu itu. Mata Wonwoo gelisah, sesakali membuka memastikan apakah ada yang melihat mereka atau tidak. melihat hal itu Mingyu dengan sigap menarik pinggangnya, menggenggam jemari Wonwoo dan menyalurkan rasa nyaman yang membuat getaran halus di tubuh kekasihnya itu mereda.

Wonwoo tak tahu apakah ini efek dari tempat duduk mereka yang berada di dekat pemanas atau bagaimana, yang jelas, tubuh Wonwoo terasa gerah. Lumatan lembut yang diterimanya terpaksa membuat Wonwoo memiringkan kepala, berusaha menerima lebih dan membalas apa yang Mingyu lakukan untuknya.

"Mmph..," suara halus yang Mingyu dengar membuat telinga itu berdiri, dibelainya pipi Wonwoo dengan tangannya membuat lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Wonwoo di dalam mulut, membelai apapun yang bisa dibelai, berbagi desahan, suhu tubuh, air liur dan hisapan yang menaikkan tensi.

Dan Mingyu agak susah menahan diri kalau Wonwoo sudah mengeluarkan suara-suara tertahan itu.

"A..ahh Gyuh..," Wonwoo berjengit, lupa diri kalau mereka berdua masih dalam area umum yang bisa sewaktu-waktu dilewati manusia.

Sebelum Mingyu bergerak kelewatan dan mereka bisa saja kedapatan bercinta di dalam perpustakaan, Wonwoo lebih dulu menahan bahu Mingyu kuat-kuat saat namja bersurai coklat itu menandai lehernya yang jenjang.

Dan untungnya, Mingyu mau berhenti setelah ruam kemerahan tercetak dengan jelas di perpotongan leher Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo…," dari sorot matanya, Wonwoo tahu kalau Mingyu sedang meminta persetujuan dengan setengah memohon.

Dan namja pucat itu tak bisa untuk tidak tersipu, malu sekali, "Kalau mau begitu, di rumah saja."

Di rumah..

Di rumah..

Sepertinya Mingyu harus cepat-cepat mengajak Wonwooo pulang.

"Ayo pulang!"

Ajaibnya, Wonwoo malah mengangguk.

 _Say goodbye_ pada tugas kalkulus dan resensinya yang berantakan, Wonwoo tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia tidak menginginkannya. Untuk beberapa menit yang panas tadi, Wonwoo sudah merasa tubuhnya menegang.

.

"Sudah mau pulang?" penjaga perpustakaan yang beruban dan kacamatanya tebal itu melirik Wonwoo yang mengamit lengan Mingyu dan mengusap lehernya sesekali.

"Iya _sir_ , kami kembali dulu," Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, sementara Mingyu ikut tersenyum dan membungkuk.

Sambil menurunkan buku literature yang dia baca, beliau bertanya lagi, "Tumben. Buru-buru sekali, ada apa?"

Kali ini Mingyu yang menjawab setelah dia melihat Wonwoo yang bingung bagaimana menyembunyikan ruam merah di lehernya tersebut.

"Maaf _sir_ , ada yang harus kami lanjutkan di rumah."

Tanpa menaruh curiga, bapak tua tersebut mengangguk dan mempersilahkan mereka kembali. Di tempat parkir, hujan yang sudah berganti menjadi gerimis membuat Mingyu bertanya pada Wonwoo, memastikan satu hal.

"Yakin mau pulang sekarang? masih hujan lo," tanyanya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Ada yang harus kita lanjutkan."

Tau apa yang Wonwoo maksud, namja jangkung itu menampilnya _smirk_ nya,

"Aku lihat ada yang sedang tidak sabaran sepertinya."

Wonwoo mendelik

Dan Mingyu tertawa sebelum membawa Wonwoo pulang dengan motornya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WAIT – END**

 **.**

 **Wanna next?**

 **.**

 **Engga tau kenapa judulnya wait, mungkin ini gara-gara gua lagi nungguin temen dan terjebak dalam kegabutan heheheh. Review bolelah /ngemis/ biar nambah semangat gua waktu nulis wkwk..**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

 **Salam Super!**

 **Raeyoo.**


	7. Chapter 6 : Cuddling

**HaruHaru**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance [akan sangat manis dengan gula berlebih]

Ratingnya T lebih dikit mungkin :'v

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **.**

 **[Chapter 6 –** _ **Cuddling**_ **]**

 **.**

* * *

Seperti yang dibilang sebelum dan sebelumnya lagi tentang Wonwoo. Namja emo yang pikirannya agak rumit ini punya sifat galak, sok cuek dan Mingyu adalah orang yang dengan suka rela menerima segala hal menyebalkan yang Wonwoo punya. Meskipun begitu, Wonwoo bukannya tidak bisa bersikap manis. Menurut Mingyu, Wonwoo itu sangat manis, kalian harus menggunakan cara pandang yang lain agar menemukan sisi lain namja berwajah datar itu.

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo itu galak. Kalau galak, Mingyu tak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan saja apa maunya. Namun, bukan berarti Wonwoo itu tak pernah bersikap manja pada Mingyu. Sifat manja Wonwoo itu _temporary_ , kalau saat-saat tertentu Wonwoo tak akan ragu menempel pada tubuh tegap Mingyu dan mendadak aura dinginnya lenyap.

Agak aneh sih, tapi Mingyu sama sekali tak keberatan.

Sama seperti malam ini, mode manja Wonwoo sedang kumat. Mingyu yang sedang duduk santai di kursi belajarnya sembari memainkan ponsel mendadak hampir terjungkal saat tanpa permisi Wonwoo yang baru mandi dengan masih menguarkan bau basah dan segar khas citrus langsung mendekatinya, menduduki pahanya yang kokoh dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Mingyu membuat bau segar itu semakin tercium.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo mengucapkan nama kekasihnya tepat di telinga Mingyu yang mendadak jadi sensitif.

"Ya?" susah payah menelan ludah, Mingyu akhirnya memilih meletakkan _handphone_ -nya sembari menyamankan tubuh Wonwoo dalam pangkuan, "Kenapa?"

Kini leher Mingyu yang terbuka terasa dihembus nafas hangat, ia bisa tahu kalau sekarang Wonwoo sedang mengendus lehernya, membuatnya meringis geli. Namun entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan.

"Kau sibuk tidak?"

Mingyu menaikkan alis, "Sekarang?"

"Iya. sekarang kau sibuk? Apa ada tugas?"

Dengan cepat Mingyu menggeleng, menelusurkan telapak tangannya pada pungung Wonwoo yang sempit, "Tidak sih. Memang kenapa? Mau kubuatkan makanan?"

Meskipun ini sudah lewat jam 9, Mingyu tak keberatan jika Wonwoo memintanya untuk memasakkan cemilan. Lagipula tugasnya sudah beres beberapa menit yang lalu saat dia mengirimkan file proposal pada dosennya melalui email.

"Aku tidak mau makan."

Mungkin Wonwoo kenyang. Begitulah pikiran Mingyu saat Wonwoo menjawab kalau dirinya tidak berniat makan. Mingyu sendiri juga sudah tak ada selera sih, makan malam dengan seporsi spaghetti daging sudah membuat perutnya tenang.

"Lalu? Ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya, baik pada kaki maupun tangannya, melingkar sempurna di tubuh berisi Mingyu, "Aku mau minta sesuatu…"

Saat berkata begitu Mingyu hanya bisa berdoa Wonwoo tidak minta hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Oke, sebutkan," sembari menghirup bau wangi yang memenuhi pikirannya, telapak tangan Mingyu mengelus surai hitam Wonwoo dengan perlahan.

"Aku mau _cuddling_ ," Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan ucapan lirih.

Sangat lirih hingga Mingyu tak yakin dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Tunggu… apa?"

Nah, Mingyu sampai harus mengkonfirmasinya sekali lagi karena dia takut kemampuan mendengar telinganya itu sudah menurun. Ayolah, Wonwoo yang minta _cuddling_ itu teramat sangat langka dalam sejarah 3 tahun mereka berpacaran.

" _Cuddling_. Aku mau _cuddling_ denganmu."

Oke, telinga Mingyu masih sehat. Dia tidak salah dengar.

Wonwoo meminta Mingyu untuk _cuddling_ dengannya mengundang pertanyaan di sekitar kepala Mingyu, pasti kekasihnya ini sedang dalam _mood_ tidak baik. Atau butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan suasanya hatinya.

"Kenapa? Tumben."

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir, "tidak mau?"

"Eits, bukan tidak mau," Mingyu menahan Wonwoo yang sudah hendak turun dari pangkuannya, "Hanya tumben saja, biasanya aku yang selalu minta. Kenapa? Suasana hatimu sedang buruk hyung?"

Mingyu mendengar Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangguk kecil, "Iya."

Mendengar jawaban singkat itu, lantas Mingyu membawa tubuh ringan Wonwoo dan melangkah menuju tempat tidur. Meletakkan Wonwoo di atas kasur dan ikut merebahkan diri di sampingnya, begitu posisi mereka sudah benar dan nyaman, Wonwoo lantas menghamburkan dirinyapada pelukan Mingyu yang hangat dan menanangkan.

.

* * *

"Oke, ceritakan padaku. Hyung kenapa?" Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo sambil menarik pinggang namja itu agar lebih mendekat, mengurangi serpihan rasa dingin yang menelusup melewati celah jendela.

"Aku kesal dari tadi siang, capek sekali rasanya," Wonwoo bergumam, lalu memilih melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Mingyu erat-erat, "Dosenku mencoret semua hasil penelitianku. 32 halaman, tanpa ada satupun yang benar."

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo sedang capek, laporan penelitian yang dikerjakan Wonwoo hampir tiap malam itu dicoret dengan tidak menyenangkan oleh dosen tua yang sudah beruban tentu membuat siapapun kesal.

"Aku capek sekali, rasanya hasil begadangku selama satu minggu rontok begitu saja. Pokoknya aku kesal," Wonwoo melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan meronta sedikit dan memukul punggung Mingyu beberapa kali.

"Adu duh, oke oke, hyung boleh kesal tapi tolong tulang belakangku jangan jadi sasaran," Mingyu mengaduh dan menarik pipi Wonwoo sebagai balasannya, tersenyum kecil mencoba membuat suasana hati Wonwoo jadi lebih baik.

"Coba kalau maket rumahmu yang diinjak, ya rasanya seperti itu, sakit hati tahu!" Wonwoo mencibir kesal dan menarik surai belakang Mingyu.

"Sudah hyung, jangan marah marah terus, enggak baik buat dahi. Nanti berkerut, jadi kelihatan tambah tua," Mingyu menyibak poni Wonwoo dan memijit dahinya, mencoba membuat Wonwoo rileks.

Bibir tipis itu manyun beberapa saat sebelum Mingyu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya. Alhasil, dikecupnya bibir Wonwoo dan untungnya namja itu tak menolak.

"Jangan memikirkan hal itu terus-terusan hmm…" Mingyu mengusap pipi Wonwoo sebelum membawa kakinya yang besar untuk menjepit kaki kurus Wonwoo sendiri

Wonwoo tak menjawab, pelukan Mingyu mendadak membuat rasa kesal sekaligus gusar yang ia rasakan jadi berkurang.

"Ayo kencan besok," Mingyu membuat wajah Wonwoo berhadapan dengannya sebelum tersenyum hingga gigi taringnya terlihat, "Ayo kencan dari pagi sampai malam."

"Hah?" Wonwoo bengong, memasang wajah bingung yang membuat Mingyu menjadi semakin gemas.

"Besok Sabtu. kita bisa main sepuasnya."

Memang pada dasarnya Mingyu itu lebih muda dari Wonwoo, jadi namja emo itu tak mempermasalahkan jalan pikiran pacarnya yang agak lebih kekanakan darinya.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, merapatkan tubuh pada Mingyu dan memeluknya erat-erat. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuat Wonwoo merasa sangat beruntung punya seseorang seperti Mingyu. Namja jangkung itu tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur, cara menenangkannya yang sedang gundah, cara membujuk dan membuat Wonwoo betah berlama-lama memeluknya seperti sekarang.

"Hyung mau apa besok, kita bisa lalukan apapun yang hyung mau deh," Mingyu masih tersenyum lebar dan kini malah menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo.

"Aku mau makan, yang banyak," mata tajam Wonwoo memandang Mingyu lekat-lekat dan melihat iris coklat kekasihnya yang indah, "Aku mau beli es krim, stroberi."

"Oke baiklah. Ada lagi?"

"aku mau makan jajjangmyeon, nonton film horror. Aku juga mau kue ikan, yang pedas."

Mingyu mengerutkan dahi sebelum mewanti-wantinya, "Aku tidak mau kau sakit perut hyung, sudah cukup dengan gastritismu tempo hari."

"Tapi aku ingin!" Wonwoo bersikukuh, hingga membuat Mingyu mengiyakannya.

"Lagi?"

Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu tiba-tiba, sedikit menimbulkan efek kejut di sekujur tubuh, "Aku tidak mau pulang malam."

"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo meringkuk, mengeratkan lingkaran tangan dan kakinya hingga membuat dia mirip bayi koala yang manja, "Aku mau seperti ini lagi besok."

Dan Mingyu bisa cepat paham apa yang Wonwoo maksud dengan ucapan 'seperti ini'.

"Oke oke, aku akan mengabulkannya."

Mingyu menurunkan kepalanya untuk sekedar memberikan ciuman di bibir Wonwoo yang basah dan memerah. Bibirnya bergerak intim membelai tiap lekuk merah muda yang menggodanya setiap hari. Wonwoo tak mau buru-buru, dia menahan tengkuk kekasihnya dan menutup mata, memberikan kesan tak langsung bahwa ia menyukai bagaimana lidah Mingyu menyapu dengan panas di sekitar mulutnya, membelai bibir, membukanya, dan menyapa lidah kecilnya sendiri.

Remasan di pinggang Wonwoo makin menjadi saat Mingyu mendengar Wonwoo mendesahkan namanya, penuh dengan erangan yang sukses membuat Mingyu jadi tuli mendadak. Bibirnya mengecap apapun dan menciptakan irama yang basah dan begitu membangkitkan suhu. Saling melumat, memberikan hisapan kecil dan jejak-jejak mengkilap akibat saliva yang menyebar tak menentu.

Mingyu sudah mau menandai leher putih yang jejang itu jika Wonwoo tak menahannya, menarik nafas dan menempelkan hidung mereka berdua.

Pipi pucat itu bersemu merah, malu melihat Mingyu yang tersenyum menggodanya, Mingyu kemudian berbisik, mengucapkan kalimat yang sukses membuat Wonwoo jadi makin tenggelam dalam pelukan.

"Hyung jangan malu-malu kalau mau minta lebih."

Dan itu memang benar.

Wonwoo terlalu pemalu sedangkan Mingyu kelewat mesum untuk mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Tidak masalah, malam ini _cuddling_ seperti ini saja sudah cukup.

Untuk besok, Wonwoo akan minta lebih.

 _Boleh kan?_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CUDDLING – END**

 **.**

 **Wanna next?**

 **.**

* * *

 **INI APA INI ? sebenarnya mau nulis lebih dari ini tapi apadaya tadi malem gua enggak tidur gara-gara lembur tugas sekolah. Sabtu pagi-pagi udah les aja dan alhasil tepar dah, maaf kalau enggak jelas. Gua akan berusaha lebih kers di chapter selanjutnya. Review yaa /ngemis lagi/ buat penyemangat heheh…**

 **Salam super!**

 **Raeyoo.**


	8. Chapter 7 : Hug

**HaruHaru**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance [akan sangat manis dengan gula berlebih]

Ratingnya T lebih dikit mungkin :'v

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **.**

 **[Chapter 7 –** _ **Hug**_ **]**

 **.**

* * *

"Hhh… Mingyu," Wonwoo mengerang, lambungnya terasa perih dan melilit setelah sudah kali ke 3 dia memuntahkan isi perutnya di kloset, semua sarapannya sudah keluar dari lambung dan menimbulkan jejak perih di lidahnya.

"Sakit?" agak bodoh sih, waktu Mingyu malah bertanya Wonwoo merasa sakit atau tidak. dengan bibir pucat dan tubuh kurus begitu Wonwoo jelas-jelas merasa sakit.

Wonwoo sudah 2 hari ini kehilangan nafsu makannya, bahkan nafsu untuk belajar dan bersih-bersih seperti yang setiap hari dia biasa lakukan. Mingyu bingung. Bingung bukan main saat Wonwoo berulang kali memintanya menemaninya di ranjang sedangkan jadwal kerja kelompoknya dengan Seokmin sedang menunggu. Alhasil, dengan penuh penyesalan dia meminta maaf pada Seokmin dan untungnya teman sekelasnya itu mengerti.

"Mual?" Mingyu bertanya lagi dan Wonwoo mengangguk, dia memejamkan mata sipitnya ketika Mingyu mengusap poninya, membelai pipi dan menaruh punggung tangannya di leher Wonwoo.

"Rasanya ingin muntah terus, mual," Wonwoo menggeliat di atas kasur dengan wajah tidak nyaman.

"Kini kenapa tiba-tiba sakit?" Mingyu menuntun Wonwoo untuk duduk bersandar pada _dashboard_ tempat tidur, mengusap bibir bawah Wonwoo yang kering dengan ibu jarinya sebelum membukakan bungkusan obat.

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo dengan ekor mata, melihat kekasihnya itu enggan menjawab dan malah memejamkan mata, berusaha menghalau rasa pening yang mengerubungi kepala. Rasanya berdenyut-denyut dan itu membubuhkan rasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau hamil ya?" Mingyu terkekeh sembari menggoda Wonwoo yang langsung membuka mata dan mendelik kesal.

"Mingyu! tidak lucu tahu!"

Sambil menjambak poni kekasihnya, Wonwoo mendengus tidak terima. Mana bisa laki-laki sepertinya hamil. Dan Mingyu itu bisa-bisanya bercanda disaat perutnya melilit dan sedang tidak mood diajak bercanda itu.

"Hehehe, aku tahu aku tahu," Mingyu terkekeh, lalu menuntun Wonwoo untuk meminum obatnya. Pil berwarna hijau tosca itu langsung tandas dalam beberapa detik.

"Kau makan apa sayang?" Mingyu akhirnya mendekat dan memijit pergelangan tangan Wonwoo yang sedikit mengurus karena sudah 2 hari Wonwoo tidak bisa makan nasi dan hanya bisa makan bubur dan biskuit yang dihaluskan.

Dipanggil 'sayang' oleh Mingyu membuat pipi Wonwoo bersemu, yang semula sudah memerah jadi tambah memerah, "Aku enggak makan apapun yang aneh kok!"

"Benar? Tidak telat makan juga kan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, Aaku cuma ngemil apa yang ada di kulkas, aku juga tidak makan sembarangan," Wonwoo mengerjap meyakinkan Mingyu yang tampak ragu.

"Kau makan makanan kadaluarsa?"

"Mana aku tahu!" Wonwoo mendesis kesal sambil memukul paha minggyu yang kokoh. Hari ini ia benar-benar tidak sedang dalam mood bercanda dan Mingyu sedari tadi menggodanya.

"Kan kamu yang suka nyimpan makanan basi di kulkas. Kalau aku sampai keracunan, itu karena kau!" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar membuat Mingyu gemas.

"Iya iya maaf jangan marah begitu dong," Mingyu mengucapkan kalimat maafnya setelah tahu Wonwoo menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan kesal. Segera diusaknya rambut hitam Wonwoo dan mencium keningnya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

Wonwoo masih mengerucutkan bibir sambil bergumam kesal, "Ngeselin."

Mingyu tertawa kecil sebelum membawa tubuh kurus Wonwoo dalam pelukan dan memainkan rambut belakangnya sebelum tangannya yang lebar menelusur dan berhenti pada pinggang Wonwoo yang kurus dan terasa pas pada pelukannya. Dan untuk yang satu itu, Mingyu sangat suka bagaimana cara Wonwoo melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada lehernya sambil mengendus leher Mingyu yang jenjang.

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu, tapi aku benar-benar sedang ingin begini," gumam namja berambut hitam tersebut dan Mingyu hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Iya sudah, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku juga sedang tidak mood mengerjakan tugas," guraunya membuat Wonwoo melontarkan tawa kecil.

Entah kenapa, Wonwoo merasa begitu nyaman, saat Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya, mencium bibirnya sebentar dan menggoda wajah yang memerah itu. Mengatakan kalau Wonwoo terlihat manis bahkan saat dia sakit.

"Wonwoo…"

Yang dipanggil tertegun sejenak karena Mingyu memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel hyung. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan atau apapun, Wonwoo tak keberatan. Adakalanya Mingyu memanggilnya tanpa sebutan hyung dan itu membuat Wonwoo merasa sedikit istimewa dari yang lainnya.

"Ya?"

Mingyu mengendus leher Wonwoo membuat dia menggeliat kecil, geli.

"Tidak. aku hanya ingin memanggil namamu."

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Apa sih?"

Mendengar jawaban ketus (tapi tetap terdengar manis di telinga si tiang listrik ini) dari kekasihnya, Mingyu tersenyum kecil.

"Mingyu!"

Kali ini giliran Wonwoo yang memanggilnya, suaranya lirih.

"Hmm?"

"Peluk aku."

Alis Mingyu berkerut, "Aku sudah memelukmu sekarang."

"Sampai aku tertidur, aku ngantuk," pinta Wonwoo diikuti mulutnya yang terbuka karena manguap. Efek obat yang membuatnya jadi mudah mengantuk.

"Sampai kau bangun juga aku akan terus memelukmu."

Wonwoo tersenyum membiarkan Mingyu memeluknya sebelum dia benar-benar tertidur. Begitu pulas karena pengaruh obat dan rasa hangat yang menjalar bahkan sampai ujung jemari kakinya. Untuk kali ini Wonwoo tak merasa sakit. Dia tak butuh obat sekalipun, karena sebenarnya, pelukan orang yang dicintai sudah membuat rasa sakit itu memudar pelan-pelan.

.

 _Oh iya, tolong jangan berisik ya, Wonwoo sedang tidur._

 _-Kim Mingyu_

.

.

 **HUG– END**

 **.**

 **Wanna next?**

 **.**

* * *

 **Maaf yaaahh, gua sibuk banget dari awal September karena banyak banget tugas dan agenda diklat di sekolah. Terus belum lagi seminggu ini gua sakit dan perut gua sedang dalam mood yang jelek karena nggak mau dimasukin apa-apa. maaf sudah nunggu, chapter depan diusahakan enggak lama-lama yaa. Mohon dukungannya!**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Salam super!**

 **Raeyoo**


	9. Chapter 8 : Wake Up

**HaruHaru**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance [akan sangat manis dengan gula berlebih]

Ratingnya T ini, Mnya di Chapter 9 :'v /mian mian/

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **.**

 **[Chapter 8 –** _ **Wake Up**_ **]**

 **.**

* * *

"Wonwoo hyung…"

Sebuah tubuh yang tergelung selimut tebal menggeliat, malas menyambut pagi yang dingin dengan sisa-sisa salju di pekarangan rumah yang berjatuhan dari semalam. Mingyu tidak tahu dan tidak sadar sejak kapan salju turun, tapi dengan turunnya bulir-bulir putih itu dari langit, namja jangkung itu tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, membayangkan liburan natal dan tahun baru yang sebentar lagi tiba.

"Sayang bangun dong, sudah jam 7 lewat…"

Namun Wonwoo sama sekali tak bergeming, dia menelusup ke dalam selimut lebih dalam tanpa ada niatan memperlihatkan wajah bangun tidurnya yang lucu. Mingyu terkekeh kecil, tak mau menyerah dan memilih duduk di tepian ranjang, mengusap kepala Wonwoo yang bahkan menyisahkan rambut-rambut halusnya saja.

"Katanya mau bangun pagi, ini sudah lewat," Mingyu mendekatkan wajah, bermaksut menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah Wonwoo erat-erat.

Wonwoo mendecak kesal, matanya tertutup dan bibirnya mengerucut, "Dingin, Mingyu!"

Mingyu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat Wonwoo malah menarik kembali selimutnya dan kini malah bergelung seperti kucing yang kedinginan, "Batal nih bangun paginya?"

Dari dalam selimut Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Mingyu tak keberatan sih, lagipula ini weekend, tak ada yang melarang siapapun untuk bersantai di akhir pekan bukan? Mingyu juga tak mau menyalahkan Wonwoo, tadi malam mereka berdua begadang karena menonton film dan efek minum kopi. Mungkin itu alasan Wonwoo tak bisa bangun.

"Aku enggak mau bangun sendiri hyung, ayo dong bangun…" Mingyu merengek kecil, menarik-narik selimut Wonwoo menyebabkan yang lebih tua itu membuka gulungan selimutnya, menyipitkan matanya yang bahkan sudah sipit dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kim Mingyu berisik ih," sembur Wonwoo kesal.

Dan lebih muda hanya tersenyum kecil dan mendekatkan wajah, melancarkan godaan agar Wonwoo mau bangun.

"Ayo sarapan, aku masak omelet pagi ini."

Wonwoo mengerjapkan mata, berniat menarik selimutnya kembali namun Mingyu menahannya, "Sejak kapan Jeon Wonwoo jadi susah bangun begini hmm?"

"Ih Mingyu, 10 menit saja!" rengek namja bersurai hitam itu.

Mingyu tertawa kecil, "Waktu tadi dibangunin juga bilangnya sepuluh menit, tapi ini sudah lewat 30 menit."

Tak ada argumen balasan karena ucapan Mingyu memang benar, lama-lama Wonwoo jadi tak berselera lagi untuk melanjutkan tidurnya kalau Mingyu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan mesum begini.

"Ish, di luar turun salju, dingin membuat sendiku semua mati, aku mau tidurr…" Wonwoo menggeleng kecil, dia mengucek mata sipitnya pelan-pelan.

Suasana hening beberapa saat sebelum suara seksi Kim Mingyu menyentuh mendengaran Wonwoo lagi saat lelaki berwajah datar itu hampir tertidur.

"Sayang bangun…"

"…"

"…enggak bangun aku telanjangin nih," bisiknya nakal membuat Wonwoo sontak menjejak kakinya, punya pacar mesum itu kadang menjengkelkan memang. Rasanya wajah merah Wonwoo jadi tambah pekat lagi.

"Ya ampun, jangan mesum pagi-pagi dong!" Wonwoo berteriak kesal, luntur sudah rasa ngantuknya.

"Hehe, yasudah aku mesumnya nanti malam deh, bagaimana?"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas, "Terserah."

Akhirnya Wonwoo memilih mengalah, dia membuka mata, menyambut Mingyu yang rambutnya masih berantakan itu. Wonwoo salah tingkah saat Mingyu malah mencium pelipis dan keningnya, mengucapkan selamat pagi berulang-ulang dan diselingi tawa kemenangan karena berhasil membujuk Wonwoo untuk bangun.

"Ayo, bangun dari tempat tidur, Jeon Wonwoo.."

Wonwoo masih bergeming, "Dapat apa kalau aku bangun?"

"Ya ampun kau perhitungan sekali," Mingyu menyibak selimut, merangkak naik dan memenjarakan tubuh kurus Wonwoo di bawah kungkungannya yang membuat Wonwoo lagi-lagi salah tingkah. Melihat Mingyu dengan kaus tipis dan celana pendek itu membuat Wonwoo tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kau dapat sarapan paling enak pagi ini, aku sudah masak omelet keju dan yogurt."

Wonwoo mendecak kecil, "Aku tidak mau bangun kalau cuma itu."

Mingyu tampak berfikir lagi, "sebutkan saja deh, bagaimana?"

"Aku mau…," Wonwoo menaikkan tangannya, bergelayut manja di leher Mingyu dan tertawa kecil, "… _morning kiss_ -ku lebih lama."

Dan kali ini Mingyu terkekeh kecil, melihat Wonwoo yang dengan berani bilang dia ingin ciuman paginya lebih panjang, memaksa Mingyu tersenyum begitu lebar dan hampir tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku bayar setengahnya dulu, setelahnya aku akan bayar setelah kita makan, dan mandi. Setuju?"

Wonwoo mengangguk setuju, dia tersenyum kecil menampilkan giginya yang putih sebelum bibirnya disentuh sesuatu yang basah, melumatnya lembut dan membangkitkan gairah di akhir pekan ini. Tak peduli dengan bau _morning breath_ yang masih berasa, Wonwoo itu manis seperti gula-gula yang meleleh di mulutnya. Mingyu membelai pipi Wonwoo, mengisyaratkan namja tersebut membuka bibir yang langsung dilakukannya tanpa sungkan. Saling mengecap dan menatap mata masing-masing, mencurahkan isi hati yang rasanya tak bisa mereka ucapkan dengan bibir saja.

Ciuman itu terhenti dengan hisapan kuat di bibir bawah Wonwoo sebelum Mingyu menaburkan kecupan di seluruh wajah pucat kekasihnya.

"Sudah, aku bisa kelewatan kalau hyung terus menggodaku begini," Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan menuntun Wonwoo untuk duduk di ranjang, berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku tidak masalah kau kelewatan," gumam Wonwoo sambil tersenyum, ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Mingyu saat kekasihnya itu menawarkan _piggy bag_ padanya.

"Benar tidak masalah?"

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil, tubuhnya terangkat, menuju dapur.

"Jangan menyesal ya, kalau nanti hyung benar-benar aku telanjangi,"

.

Dan mungkin Wonwoo benar-benar akan ditelanjangi kali ini, sampai siang mungkin?

.

.

 **WAKE UP –END**

 **.**

 **Wanna next?**

 **.**

* * *

 **Haloh, rae back /bow/**

 **Maaf menghilang cukup lama karena kesibukan yg menyita banyak waktu dan pikiran, anggap saja ini warming up ya, besok atau lusa aku bakal post chapter haru-haru selanjutnya, rate M di chapter 9 :'v, sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf karena udah lama ndak update. Selama liburan akhir tahun doakan saja biar cepet apdetnya hehe. Mohon dukungannya.**

 **Terima kasih semua!**

 **Salam super**

 **.**

 **sungraeyoo**


	10. Chapter 9 : Jealous (M)

**HaruHaru**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance, fluff, drama, NC, PWP

Ratingnya M buat chapter ini

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **.**

 **WARN !**

 **INI RATE NYA M TERDAPAT ADEGAN BERBAHAYA DAN DEWASA !**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 9 –** _ **Jealous**_ **]**

 **.**

* * *

Senyuman manis dan lambaian tangan menutup perjumpaan Wonwoo dengan Jun hari itu. Saat Jun menurunkannya tepat di depan gedung apartemennya, namja dengan mobil berwarna hitam itu balas tersenyum, malambaikan tangan dan menyuruh Wonwoo untuk cepat masuk karena cuaca sedang dingin dan tak bersahabat. Sore hari itu memang mendung membuat suasana gelap, angin yang bertiup cukup kencang dan merontokkan dedaunan. Wonwoo sendiri beruntung Jun berbaik hati mengantarnya pulang hingga dia tak perlu berdesakan di bus dan mengantri.

Wonwoo sendiri, usai mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk sopan, dia langsung mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Jun sebelum melambai lagi saat kaca mobil tertutup. Begitu Jun dan mobilnya sudah meninggalkan kompleks apartemennya, Wonwoo segera berbalik, merapatkan parka miliknya dan berjalan masuk.

"Hyung!"

Panggilan yang begitu dia kenal, membuat Wonwoo terlonjak kaget. Mata sipitinya mengerjap beberapa kali saat menangkap bayangan orang. Seorang pria tinggi bersedekap dan memasang wajah mengintrogasi pada Wonwoo. Raut mukanya terlihat tidak bersahabat, membuat senyum tipis di wajah Wonwoo memudar seketika.

"Mingyu? Kenapa di luar?"

Iya, itu Mingyu. Siapa lagi yang mau menunggu Wonwoo pulang di depan gedung sambil diterpa angin dingin selain pacarnya itu.

"Pulang bareng Jun?"

Bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo, Mingyu justru mencerocos tajam, membuat mata rubah milik pacarnya berkedip cepat.

"Iya…"

"Kan aku sudah bilang telepon aku kalau minta jemput," Mingyu mengehantak kecil, meluapkan rasa kecewanya pada Wonwoo yang barusan tertangkap basah diantar pria keturunan china itu. Dan ini sudah kali kedua Mingyu melihat Wonwoo diantar cowok dengan rambut hitam yang terlihat seperti penggoda itu. Wajar sih, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan Wonwoo? Seokmin saja pernah bilang Wonwoo manis, saat si muka jerapah itu melihat Wonwoo tertawa lepas bersama Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

Wonwoo menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Mingyu, "Kita kebetulan ketemu Gyu, dia menawariku tumpangan. Karena batereku habis, aku tidak bisa meneleponmu," tangan Wonwoo merogoh kantung dan memperlihatkan ponselnya yang mati total, "Tuh kan."

"Alasan. Kalian bukan tidak sengaja bertemu, tapi dia sengaja menemuimu, masa hyung tidak tahu?" desisnya kesal, suaranya meninggi sehingga menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka.

Sadar sudah menjadi perhatian banyak orang, Wonwoo meringis kecil dan mendorong punggung Mingyu agar pria jangkung itu mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Tidak lucu sama sekali kalau mereka sampai kepergok bertengkar di jalanan.

"Ish, sudah jangan bertengar disini, ayo naik!" Wonwoo menarik paksa lengan Mingyu dan keduanya segera menuju lift. Masih betah dengan mode marahnya, Mingyu diam selama perjalanan singkat itu sehingga Wonwoo merasa bersalah. Wonwoo tahu Mingyu menunggunya cukup lama, terasa dari lengannya yang dingin ketika disentuh dan bibirnya yang mulai pucat. Mungkin Mingyu khawatir karena Wonwoo tak meneleponnya untuk meminta jemput.

Begitu masuk ke apartemen, Mingyu langsung menghempaskan diri di atas sofa, sifat anak kecilnya muncul saat dia cemburu. Lihat, bagaimana bibir itu mencebik yang membuat Wonwoo gemas. Bahkan belum sempat melepas parkanya, Wonwoo langsung duduk di samping Mingyu, mencoba membujuk bayi besar yang cemburuan tersebut.

"Jun itu orang baik, Gyu!" ucapnya, "Jangan cemburu dengannya, aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, kita cuma teman. Sungguhan."

"Tapi tetap saja hyung, apa kau suka dia pakai mobil? Apa aku harus beli mobil juga?"

Mingyu mulai ngelantur membuat Wonwoo menepuk keras lengan Mingyu, "Mingyu dengar dulu ish."

"Hyung, lihat dong cara Jun menatapmu, kenapa matanya bersinar begitu coba? Dia tertarik padamu tahu! Hyung itu diperdaya.."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas, "Kan aku sudah bilang bukan, kita itu cuma teman. Dia satu jurusan denganku dan kita sedang punya project bersama, jadi wajar kalau kita akan sering ketemu Gyu. Lagipula aku enggak akan tertarik padanya."

"Kan bisa saja, jaman sekarang hanya dengan saling melihat bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta. Siapa tahu juga dia benar-benar naksir padamu hyung, terus berusaha menjauhkanku darimu, kemudian dia memengaruhimu dan jadilah hubungan kita akan hancur. Mengerikan," mulut ember Kim Mingyu mencerocos lagi, membuat Wonwoo tiba-tiba jadi kesal.

"Kim Mingyu, percaya padaku dong!" teriak Wonwoo kesal, membuat Mingyu menoleh padanya karena kekasihnya itu berteriak, tak biasanya. Wonwoo yang mulutnya tipis dan irit bicara itu membentaknya, menatap dengan tatapan rubahnya yang galak membuat Mingyu yang jadi terlihat mirip anak anjing yang kena marah induknya

Wonwoo menarik kemeja Mingyu, menarik nafas panjang, lalu menatap mata Mingyu dalam-dalam, "Pokoknya, percaya padaku. Aku cuma menyukaimu. Apa aku masih terlihat meragukan?"

Mingyu mencibir, "Suka saja?"

"Cinta juga, sayang juga, rindu juga, kesayangan juga, semuanya!"

Kepala batu Mingyu mulai melunak, dia mengedip cepat begitu melihat Wonwoo bersungguh-sungguh membujuknya agar tidak merajuk. Dan entah kenapa Mingyu suka, Mingyu sangat suka cara Wonwoo menenangkannya karena namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu akan menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan iris matanya yang hitam, hidung dan dahi mengkerut dan muka garangnya akan jadi sangat imut di mata Mingyu. Begitu Mingyu memutuskan menyerah dan menghentikan adegan cemburunya, namja berambut coklat gelap itu berkedip cepat, "Cium dulu!"

"Hah?"

"Hyung, kau dengar ucapanku barusan. Cium aku dulu!"

Wonwoo mendesis kesal apalagi saat dia tau Mingyu mencuri senyuman di tengah tatapan galaknya, namun demi mode merajuk Mingyu agar cepat selesai, dia meraih pipi tirus kekasihnya dan mengecup pipi pemuda jangkung tersebut, "Sudah."

Mingyu mengerang kecewa dan menahan pundak Wonwoo saat dia tahu kekasihnya itu hendak kabur dari hadapannya, "Apanya yang sudah, aku tidak mau cium pipi!"

"Banyak maunya ish!" Wonwoo mendesah kesal, apalagi saat bibir Mingyu dimonyong-monyongkan agar dapat menyentuh permukaan bibir tipis Wonwoo. Karena kesal, Mingyu terpaksa mengaduh saat Wonwoo mencubit pinggangnya sebelum benar-benar menempelkan bibir tipis berwarna _peach_ itu pada bibir tebal Mingyu yang masih terasa dingin. Hanya kecupan ringan saja, sebelum Wonwoo memerah seperti pasta tomat, buru-buru namja kurus itu berdiri, hendak menghindar.

Duak!

Wonwoo merasa badannya ringan, seringan bulu. Dan tahu tahu dia sudah duduk di paha kokoh kekasihnya, disambut senyuman mesum, Wonwoo makin memerah tidak karuan. Mingyu mengurung Wonwoo di atas pangkuannya, memeluk pinggang dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan senyuman menggoda yang membuat Wonwoo bergerak gelisah di atasnya.

"Mau kemana hmm?"

Dan entah kenapa Wonwoo jadi gugup begini. Mingyu menggesek hidung keduanya, menerpakan nafas hangat. Dan Wonwoo berani bersumpah kalau dia sekarang mendadak lemas seperti agar-agar.

"M..mau…ganti baju!" tukasnya sambil terbata.

"Hyung…" Mingyu berbisik, mengundang, dengan suaranya yang berat dan seksi membuat sendi Wonwoo terasa terbakar, "Kau kabis minum jus ya? stroberi?"

Otak Wonwoo memutar ke belakang, menemukan memori bahwa sebelum kembali ke rumah dia memang sedang minum jus stroberi yang dia beli di dekat gerbang kampus.

"Kok tahu?"

Mingyu terkekeh, melihat Wonwoo kebingungan, dia mendekatkan lagi wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak, membawa suasana romantis dan makin intim pada perbincangan sore yang dipenuhi gerimis ini. hampir saja Wonwoo terlonjak saat dia merasakan Mingyu menyesap bibirnya, kuat dan melepasnya setelah beberapa detik. Diam-diam membuat Wonwoo kecewa.

"Bibirmu.."

"A..apa?"

"… rasanya seperti stroberi."

Dasar Kim Mingyu bodoh dan mesum! Wonwoo mendelik, barusaja mau meronta turun tapi batal saat Mingyu meraih tengkuknya, mendorong, tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi pria yang lebih tua untuk mengambil nafas. Mingyu sudah mengulanginya lagi, menyesap bibir bawah Wonwoo, menjilatnya penuh gairah dan membawa bibir itu pada pagutan yang amat membuat Wonwoo terlena, hingga tangannya yang awalnya menggantung bebas perlahan mulai bergelak, meremas mesra rambut Mingyu, mendorong tengkuknya, hingga akhirnya melingkar erat di leher sang kekasih, sembari bibir yang ikut bergerak, mengecap apa saja yang Mingyu tawarkan lewat bibirnya.

Mingyu itu _good kisser_ , dan Wonwoo tahu bagaimana dicium sampai dadanya sesak, rasanya menyenangkan. Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, bergerak ke kiri, melumat lembut bibir bawan kekasihnya dan menimbulkan kesan basah yang membuat Wonwoo memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Suara kecipakan itu terdengar lebih keras, saat Wonwoo mulai menaikkan temponya, menyesap bibir atas Mingyu, hawa di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi pengap.

"Mmmphhh… aahhh…," desahan bebas itu muncul tanpa Wonwoo sadari, bibirnya terbuka, bermandikan liur, melepas kontak bibir selama beberapa detik sebelum lidah Mingyu terjulur, menjilat, membuka bibir Wonwoo dan menyusupkannya. Wonwoo kalut, dicium sampai seperti ini membuat Wonwoo melemas total.

Mingyu menggeram kecil, Wonwoo membelit lidahnya, mengabsen gigi dan bertukar liur, rasanya manis, apalagi sengatan listrik tiap kali Wonwoo mendesah kecil, bergerak gelisah dan meremas rambutnya hingga berantakan, "Uughh…. A.. ahh..mpphhh…"

Bibir bengkak Wonwoo terlihat mengkilap, bekas saliva dan juga makin memerah, Mingyu melepaskan tautannya yang langsung disambut dengan nafas terengah milik Wonwoo. Tak tahu sejak kapan suhu dan tensi meningkat sampai seperti ini, Wonwoo mengerang tidak rela, mendesak dan berniat mencumbu bibir kekasihnya kembali namun Mingyu menghindar, mendaratkan bibir penuhnya pada perpotongan leher Wonwoo dan menhujaminya dengan ciuman ringan.

"Whoa whoa, _relax_ …," Mingyu terkekeh kecil saat Wonwoo mendorongnya penuh rasa tidak sabar, mengecap sudut bibirnya sabelum berhenti saat dia merasa Mingyu menyibak poninya yang berkeringat. Sepertinya Wonwoo sedang tidak sabaran sekarang.

"Apa yang membuatmu terburu-buru sayang? Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun," dibelainya tulang rahang Wonwoo yang tegas dan memainkan surai hitamnya. Membuat namja yang berada di pangkuan itu memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan yang lembut itu.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku bukannya tidak sabaran," desisnya pelan lalu kembali memeluk leher kekasihnya, dan memberikan ciuman di sana, "Memang tidak boleh?"

Mingyu menaburkan kecupan di seluruh wajah pucat di hadapannya kemudian dia berbisik, penuh godaan di telinga sensitive Wonwoo, "Bukan tidak boleh, aku kira Jeon Wonwoo yang biasanya akan berhenti setelah 3 menit."

Bibir tipis itu mendecak, "Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti, kau tidak merasakannya?"

"Apa?"

Setelah memutar bola matanya malas, Wonwoo menggerakkan pinggul, mencari posisi yang nyaman dan itu malah membuat Mingyu mendesis, keras dengan suaranya yang berat saat dia menyadari apa yang Wonwoo maksudkan.

"Punyamu bangun," bisiknya pelan.\

Ayolah, Wonwoo tidak biasanya sefrontal ini dan hal ini membuat Mingyu mendelik, mata coklatnya menurunkan pandangan melihat sesuatu yang membesar dari balik celananya, tepat di bawah tubuh kekasihnya sendiri. Mingyu tak tahu sejak kapan bagian selatannya itu sudah terusik.

"Ini karenamu," Mingyu mengerang, merengkuh pinggang Wonwoo dan makin menempelkan tubuh mereka berdua, berbagi ciuman yang masih sebasah dan seliar tadi, membelitkan lidah dan desahan halus menyapa pendengaran Mingyu berulang kali membuatnya kesetanan. Astaga, ingatkan Mingyu agar masih menggunakan akalnya.

Mingyu menempelkan dahi keduanya, lalu membelai pipi lembut Wonwoo dan bertanya setengah berbisik setelah susah payah menetralkan nafasnya, "Hyung, aku tidak bisa menahannya."

"Aahhh… Gyuuh..," Wonwoo memeluk erat leher Mingyu saat kedua benda yang tengah memberontak dari balik celana Mingyu dan Wonwoo bertemu, bergesekan membuat friksi nikmat yang membuat tubuh sensitive Wonwoo menegang. Serius, Mingyu tak tahu apa ini sebuah kesengajaan atau tidak, yang jelas melihat Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, irama pinggulnya yang bergerak, sambil mendesah tepat di telinganya, Mingyu menyumpah dalam hati dan tak bisa untuk menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

"Astagaah, Wonwoo… Wonwoo-ah," mata Mingyu menyipit menikmati wajah terangsang Wonwoo yang menghipnotisnya, melihat namja yang lebih tua darinya itu membuat Mingyu merasakan punggungnya menajadi kaku seperti papan, masih dengan gesekan-gesekan yang entah kenapa tak bisa berhenti, Mingyu harus menyeret Wonwoo ke atas kasur saat ini juga.

"Jangan… uhh.. mingh.. jangan ditahan… aah," Wonwoo meraba dada bidang Mingyu lalu mengecup lehernya, menggigit dan memberikan bekas kemerahan yang akan bertahan hingga beberapa hari kedepan.

Wonwoo merasa panas, dia menatap manik hazel Mingyu dan mencium bibir kekasihnya pelan-pelan dan disambut dengan senyuman menggoda untuknya.

"Kau perlu tanggung jawab Wonwoo," Mingyu mengendus leher sang kekasih, meraih tangan kirinya dan entah membuat Wonwoo berjengit ketika pria mesum itu malah membawa telapak tangan Wonwoo menyentuh benda menegang yang tertutup celana training miliknya.

Dan jangan salahkan Wonwoo apabila namja itu malah membelai benda yang sudah terbangun sebelumnya itu. Mingyu mengeluarkan geraman, dan Wonwoo malah menggoda dengan mengelusnya pelan-pelan, meremasnya sedikit dan terus menggoda di tempat yang sama, "Aku tahu, aku akan tanggung jawab, Tuan Mesum."

"Kamar? Atau kau mau disini?"

Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Mingyu, "Kamar, _please_."

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya ringan, Mingyu membawa tubuhnya ke kamar dan dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah pintu kamar tidurnya tertutup.

.

* * *

Mingyu sudah melepas parka berwarna merah milik Wonwoo sebelumnya, hingga sekarang hanya tersisa jelana jeans dan sweater putih tulang. Mingyu mendindihnya, mengurungnya tepat di atas tubuh kurusnya. Ciuman panjang dimulai kembali, kali ini Mingyu yang memulainya, sembari melepas kancing dan resleting celana Wonwoo, jemari panjang namja bersurai hitam itu melepaskan kemeja Mingyu yang memang sudah terlihat berantakan.

"Tumben sekali hmm," Mingyu mengusak poni Wonwoo yang mulai panjang lalu membelai pipinya pelan-pelan. Dan Wonwoo begitu menyukainya, bagaimana tangan Mingyu yang lebar menangkup pipinya dan menyalurkan perasaan yang menenangkan.

"Ummh, kenapa?"

Mingyu menggeleng, "Tidak, aku suka, aku suka Jeon Wonwoo yang begini."

Wonwoo merengut, membuat pout di bibirnya dan melonggarkan genggaman tangannya pada kemeja Mingyu yang kancingnya terbuka, "Lalu kau tidak suka aku yang biasanya?"

Tawa kecil terdengar dan Mingyu mencium bibir cemberut Wonwoo, "Bukan begitu, aku menyukaimu, Jeon Wonwoo seperti apapun."

Percayalah, sekarang tidak ada Wonwoo yang tsundere, tidak ada Wonwoo yang berwajah datar dan bermulut pedas, Mingyu bersumpah saat-saat seperti inilah dimana dia bisa melihat Wonwoonya yang lain. Dan Mingyu menyukainya.

"Dasar menyebalkan," Wonwoo bergerak tak nyaman sembari melepas kemeja Mingyu saat namja jangkung itu menarik lepas celana jeansnya, bersama dengan hentakan di kaki Wonwoo, celana itu terlepas dan terlempar menyisahkan pertahanan terakhir namja yang lebih pendek itu.

Mingyu terkekeh, kemejanya sudah jatuh terlempar dan dia bisa melihat Wonwoo menatapnya dengan pipi memerah, dada yang bidang dan kulit tan itu membuat Wonwoo malu meskipun ini bukan kali pertama dia melihat Mingyu telanjang dada.

"Aku mencintaimu," Mingyu menghadiahkan kecupan di dahi Wonwoo membuat namja itu begitu menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Wonwoo suka Mingyu yang romantis saat mereka bercinta, Wonwoo suka Mingyu yang menyentuh dan membawa perasaanya dengan lembut tanpa pernah memaksa, dan Wonwoo suka Mingyu saat dia membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinganya tiap hari membuat perasaanya melambung.

Tangan Mingyu membelai kelelakian Wonwoo, dari balik celana dalamnya membuat namja bermata rubah itu memejamkan mata, menggigit bibir dan mendesahkan nama pemuda itu, "Mmhh… Gyuu... Gyuuhh."

Mingyu bukan tuli, dia melebarkan kaki jenjang Wonwoo dan mencium paha dalamnya, menyusuri kulit putih yang lembut itu dengan bibirnya dan menyebarkan ruam kemerahan yang dia lukiskan semaunya. Dipijatnya lembut junior Wonwoo yang menegang dari balik celana dalamnya yang basah, rasanya membuat Wonwoo jadi tidak sabaran.

"Aa..aaahh…," Wonwoo memekik Mingyu mendaratkan bibirnya tapat di atas kain berwarna hitam itu dan menciumi kelelakiannya yang memang butuh perhatian, memainkan bibirnya dan tangan yang membelai paha Wonwoo, mengirim friksi kenikmatan yang tidak akan surut.

Kepala Wonwoo menggeleng keras, bukan karena tidak suka, tapi karena ini semua terlalu nikmat untuknya, Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan desahannya yang meluncur bebas membelai daun telinga Mingyu hingga namja tinggi itu berbuat lebih jauh, menurunkan celana dalamnya, dan menyambut junior Wonwoo yang menegang.

"Lihat, siapa yang tegang sekarang?" Mingyu terkekeh, memijat batang junior Wonwoo dan mencium ujungnya, sontak kepala Wonwoo tersentak ke belakang dan saat Mingyu menenggelamkan wajah di selangkangannya, Wonwoo makin meracau tidak jelas.

"Uuunhh… minghh.. Mingyuuhh…," Wonwoo menyentak dan Mingyu menghisap juniornya makin kuat, pinggulnya bergerak gelisah dengan jemari-jemari halusnya yang menarik surai lembut Mingyu. Setengah memohon, Wonwoo menekan kepala Mingyu, meminta kekasihnya itu untuk bekerja lebih dalam, lebih keras.

Mingyu menikmati wajah terangsang Wonwoo dan memainkan lidahnya pada junior Wonwoo yang halus, dia menghisap, mengulumnya dan mengecup seluruh bagian junior Wonwoo, "Mmmhhh… ya..ya ampun, Wonwoo-ah."

"Aaahhh… aku…aku tidak tahan…nghh…," Wonwoo mengelinjang saat Mingyu memaju mundurkan kepalanya, menghisap kuat ujung juniornya yang basah dan menjilatnya tanpa ampun.

"Keluarkan sayang…" Mingyu menghisap lagi ujung kejantanan yang menegang itu sebelum Wonwoo sampai pada orgasmenya yang pertama

"Ahhhh…. Ughh…," Wonwoo keluar begitu banyak dan Mingyu bisa melihat cairan putih itu meluber dan membasahi tangannya yang dia gunakan untuk memijat junior Wonwoo.

Wajah pascaorgamse Wonwoo itu menyenangkan, dia menarik nafas, berat dan kasar membuat Mingyu tak bisa menahan dan langsung melucuti sweaternya, menghisap dada dan membelai pinggul Wonwoo yang ramping.

"Keluarkan dia, Mingyu," Wonwoo menyusupkan tangannya, membelai kejantanan Mingyu dari luar celana dan meremasnya perlahan, merasakan betapa besar dan kerasnya benda tersebut di tangannya.

Mingyu mendesis, dia mencium sudut bibir Wonwoo dan berbisik penuh godaan, "Keluarkan dia sayang, kau tahu bagaimana caranya."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Wonwoo membalik tubuhnya, membiarkan Mingyu bersandar pada dashboard ranjangnya dan Wonwoo mendaratkan tangan halusnya tepat di pusat tubuh Mingyu yang mengang, Wonwoo memijatnya, meremas dan merasakan bagaimana kejantanan Mingyu basah.

"Kau mengodaku, Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu desertai desisan "Aa..ahhh… Wonwoo..Wonwoo-ah."

Celana jeans itu telah tanggal dan Mingyu melihat juniornya mengacung, tegang dan menggoda Wonwoo yang pipinya memerah lagi. Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menggeram begitu telapak tangan lembut milik kekasihnya melingkri kejantananya dengan begitu pas. Kini mulai menaik-turunkannya dan memberikan kecupan di ujungnya membuat cairan yang keluar makin banyak. Astaga, ingatkan Mingyu untuk tidak menindih Wonwoo saat ini juga.

"Ssshhh… won…ahhh…," Mingyu mengerang, menekan kepala Wonwoo saat namja manis itu mengulum kejantanannya, memainkan lidah dan hisapan kuat di ujung juniornya membuat Mingyu hampir mengumpat. Sial. Wonwoo memainkan juniornya seperti mencumbu bibirnya, dan Mingyu harus menghentikan ini sebelum dia benar-benar keluar.

"Ughh…Gyuh.. uhh," Mingyu menarik Wonwoo, duduk di atas pangkuannya dan mencumbu bibirnya sebentar sebelum dia merasa juniornya makin menegang, "Aah..ahh, Mingyuuh."

 _Shit._

Wonwoo menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menggesek kejantannya dengan junior Mingyu yang makin tersiksa karenanya, memaksa Mingyu ikut bergerak dan terjadilah decitan ribut disana, dengan bibir yang bertaut dan dua alat kelamin yang bertubrukan itu, menggesek, menggoda dengan irama pelan yang lambat. Jika seperti ini Wonwoo bersumpah dia akan keluar saat dia merasa ujung juniornya berkedut.

"Minghh… ughh…" telinga Mingyu terasa berdiri saat Wonwoo mendesahkan namanya tepat di telinga dengan tangan yang melingkar di leher jenjang Mingyu, pinggul Wonwoo masih tak berhenti, menggoda milik Mingyu yang tambah mengeras.

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo butuh foreplay, karena itulah jarinya menggoda lubang Wonwoo dan menyentuh apa yang ada di dalam sana, membuat Wonwoo mengejang, dan bergerak tak nyaman. dengan lembut namja jangkung itu membalik posisi mereka, mengurung Wonwoo di bawahnya dan mengocok kejantanannya sendiri sebelum memosisikannya di hadapan lubang yang akan menerimanya.

"Ahh.. masukkan…uhh.. masukkan gyuhh," Wonwoo mengerang saat Mingyu masih terus menggodanya, kemudian dengan senyuman kecil, Mingyu mulai masuk, menghentak dan membuat seorang Jeon Wonwoo melontarkan jeritan, terdengar manis.

Rasanya penuh, Wonwoo merasa sesuatu berdenyut dan membuat lubangnya berkedut setiap kejantanan Mingyu mendorong lebih dalam, Wonwoo mendesah hebat, mengetatkan lubangnya tanpa sengaja dan menggoyangkan pinggangnya, membuat Mingyu lagi-lagi hanya bisa melontarkan ucapan sumpah.

"Aah.. Wonwoo… ya ampun… ughh,"Minggyu menggeram, dia menutup matanya dan menyentak tepat ke titik termanis Wonwoo. Mereka berdua menggerakkan pinggul, membuat irama teratur diselingi desahan dan lenguhan keras yang menemani suasana panas itu. Dinding sempit Wonwoo memijat juniornya, dengan tangan kanan yang memainkan kejantanan Wonwoo, namja bersurai hitam itu mendesah keras, tepat di telinga Mingyu sambil sesekali menghadiahkan kecupan basah disana.

"Gyuuh.. ughh…aa ahh.. lebih …cepat," Wonwoo meracau dan Mingyu mengabulkannya tanpa diminta, Mingyu menggenjot dengan keras, menaikkan pinggul Wonwoo dan mempercepat ritmenya, Wonwoo melenguh, menikmati tiap hentakan di titik termanisnya hingga dia merasa kejantanannya penuh.

"Akuu.. ughh… Mingyuhh.. aku tidak tahan aahh!"

Wonwoo keluar tanpa diduga, menyemprot keras dan mengotori perut telanjang Mingyu dan tubuhnya seketika melemas. Namun Mingyu makin terangsang hanya dengan melihat bibir tipis Wonwoo yang terbuka dan wajah penuh kenikmatan itu. Mingyu menghentak lagi, menemukan pelepasannya sendiri dan Wonwoo mengetatkan lubangnya saat Mingyu malah menggenjotnya lebih keras.

"Ahhh… won..Wonwoo," Mingyu melepaskannya, menyemprotkan cairan putih itu pada lubang Wonwoo yang membuat namja berkuliat pucat itu memekik saat merasakan syaraf sensitifnya dihujani cairan hangat yang merembes hingga keluar dan membuat keduanya melemas.

"Uhhh…nghhh…"

Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Mingyu ambruk di atas Wonwoo, masih menggunakan sikunya sebagai penahan dan enggan melepaskan penyatuan mereka di bawah sana, Mingyu mengusap poni penuh peluh milih Wonwoo dan menciumnya singkat.

"Jangan cemburu lagi," Wonwoo mencium bibir Mingyu dan menjilatnya penuh godaan, "Dan juga, lepaskan juniormu, Kim Mingyu, ughh…"

Mingyu terkekeh, "Aku akan cemburu, agar kau menggodaku lagi, dan kita akan berakhir di ranjang lagi, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Ughh… dasar,"

Dengan kurang ajarnya, Mingyu menggoyangkan pinggulnya kembali, menggoda kejantanan Wonwoo yang melemas hingga kekasihnya mendesah lagi, geli dan nikmat bersamaan membuat Wonwoo memejamkan mata.

"Keluarkan..ahh.. keluarkan dia, Mingyuuh," rengeknya manja dan Mingyu malah menggeleng.

"Dia sudah berada di tempat yang tepat…"

Tangan Wonwoo mencubit pinggang Mingyu dan mencebikkan bibirnya, "…aku tidak mau mengeluarkannya, kita tak akan berakhir hanya dengan satu ronde kan?"

Dan itu memang benar.

Mingyu butuh lebih dari satu ronde untuk merasa puas, dan Wonwoo cuma butuh Mingyu untuk memuaskan dirinya.

.

.

 **Jealous END**

 **Wanna next?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **/TENGGELAM DALAM LAUTAN LUKA NAN PENYESALAN TERDALAM/**

 **BANYAK HAL YANG TIDAK BISA DIJELASKAN KENAPA GUA NDA BISA APDET**

 **BUANYAK SEKALI PENYESALAN DAN MOHON MAAF TT_TT**

 **kalau kurang hot disarankan sambil makan bon cabe di atas kompor**

 **.**

 **Tolong reviewnya jebhaal u,u**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam Super**

 **Raeyoo**


	11. Chapter 10 : Puppy

**HaruHaru**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance, fluff, drama

Ratingnya T

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **.**

 **[Chapter 10 –** _ **Puppy**_ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu mengedip cepat, heran dengan kelakuan Wonwoo yang ada di sampingnya. Kekasihnya itu berjengit dan menempel erat pada lengannya saat Mingyu sedang memilih kalung choker untuk anjing dalam sebuah pet shop yang cukup besar. Tidak, mereka tidak memelihara anjing, tapi kakak Mingyu memeliharanya. Nah karena 3 hari lagi kakaknya itu ulang tahun dan kemarin Mingyu mendengar cerita kakaknya kalau dia barusaja memungut anjing, Mingyu memutuskan membeli choker anjing sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

"Menurutmu, bagus yang perak atau hitam?" Mingyu menunjukkan dua bungkusan choker di kedua tangannya.

"Ayu…"

"Aku tidak tahu kakakku suka yang mana, tapi dia bilang dia memungut _golden retriever_. Bulunya coklat," mulut ember Kim Mingyu terus mengoceh tanpa melihat Wonwoo yang memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Ayo… pulang…," Wonwoo berucap lirih dan menarik-narik ujung jaket gelap Mingyu, matanya bergerak gelisah melihat sosok yang terus menatapnya tajam.

"Sebentar sayang, aku masih bingung harus pilih yang mana, kau bisa bantu akau memilih kok," Mingyu masih enggan menoleh membuat Wonwoo berdecak sebal.

Dan sosok yang masih melihat Wonwoo dengan tatapan mengintimidasi itu membuat namja bersurai hitam itu menelan ludahnya.

Tak tahu mengapa, tiba-tiba suara menyalak terdengar disertai suara teriakan manusia.

"GUK!"

"HUWAA.."

Mingyu menoleh dan menemukan Wonwoo bersembunyi di balik punggungnya saat dia melihat seekor anjing herder berwarna hitam milik salah satu pelanggan pet shop barusan menyalak ke arah kekasihnya.

"Ah maafkan aku, dia memang agak galak kalau bertemu orang asing," wanita muda pemilik anjing tersebut minta maaf dan membungkuk beberapa kali saat mengetahui Wonwoo terkejut karena anjingnya.

Mingyu tersenyum, mengangguk kecil dan mengucapkan kalimat, "Tidak apa-apa."

Dan pandangan Mingyu kini beralih pada Wonwoo yang pucat pasi melihat anjing herder hitam itu masih menatapnya dengan geraman.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa, anjing herder memang kurang ramah dengan orang asing," Mingyu menepuk pipi Wonwoo, namun tidak menimbulkan efek apapun.

Wonwoo tidak suka anjing. Anjing itu pemarah, suka menjilat, menggigit dan yang pasti menggonggong. Dan pergi ke pet shop penuh anjing ini membuat Wonwoo tak bisa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari ujung jaket Mingyu.

"Takut?"

Dengan delikan marah Wonwoo bersumpah akan mengumpankan Mingyu pada anjing herder tersebut karena tatapan meledek Mingyu membuat Wonwoo geram.

"Aku tidak suka anjing," keluhnya namun Mingyu malah tertawa kecil, diletakkannya kembali 2 buah choker pada gantungan dan menggandeng tangan Wonwoo menjauh dari sana.

"Anjing itu lucu," ucap Mingyu.

"Tidak."

"Manis."

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Penurut dan setia."

"Serius Kim Mingyu, sana pacaran saja dengan anjing, jangan aku!" sembur Wonwoo marah dan Mingyu malah tertawa kecil melihat Wonwoo cemburu dengan hewan berbulu itu.

Setelah menarik Wonwoo, mereka menuju area kandang dimana terdapat berbagai macam hewan peliharaan yang bisa dibeli dengan berbagai harga. Mulai dari ikan-ikan kecil sampai anjing ras yang mahal.

"Ya ampun, jangan merajuk disini Jeon Wonwoo," Mingyu tertawa kecil dan mengusak helai rambut Wonwoo yang jatuh tepat di dekat alis saat melihat kekasihnya cemberut.

"Ugh!"

Mingyu berhenti tepat di sebuah kandang yang berisi belasan anak-anak anjing, ada seorang penjaga di sana dan dia tersenyum ramah sambil menawari pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo apakah mereka mau beli anak anjing atau tidak.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau beli sih, tapi aku ingin lihat-lihat saja, boleh kan?"

Wanita usia 30 tahunan itu tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Mingyu untuk masuk di kandang yang berukuran cukup besar untuk menampung 18 ekor anak anjing.

Begitu Mingyu masuk ke dalam kandang, Wonwoo mogok. Dia mematung di depan kandang.

"Jangan takut, puppy tidak akan menyalak padamu, hyung!"

Wonwoo menggeleng, tidak menyalak apanya? Mereka juga menggonggong meskipun suaranya kecil.

"Kenapa malah mengajakku ke sini, aku mau pulang," rengeknya pelan.

Penjaga toko berambut coklat itu permisi untuk menangani pelanggan yang lain dan Wonwoo cukup panik, dia takut Mingyu akan berbuat macam-macam. Seperti melemparkan hewan kecil berbulu itu padanya atau menguncinya di dalam kandang anjing.

"Pegang saja dia," Mingyu menyodorkan anakan anjing _seberian husky_ , bulunya berwarna putih dan tampak tenang dalam gendongan Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng kecil, terlihat lucu sih, tapi Wonwoo masih enggan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku janji dia tidak akan menggigit."

Mulai goyah, Wonwoo tidak tahan menyentuh anjing yang mengendus-endus lengan Mingyu dan mengusak wajahnya.

 _Kiyowo!_

"Elus saja kepalanya," Mingyu mendekatkan gendongan anjingnya pada Wonwoo sebelum namja yang perlahan mulai tertarik itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan mengelus kepala anjing kecil di gendongan Mingyu.

"Lihat, dia tidak menggigit kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, mulai menyukai sensasi bulu-bulu halus di tangannya.

"Lucu," gumamnya pelan.

"Mau gendong?"

Tidak yakin sih sebenarnya, namun rasa penasaran membuat Wonwoo akhirnya bersedia menggendong hewan yang tingkahnya benar-benar menyerupai Mingyu ini.

"Awas jangan sampai terjepit, nanti dia marah," Mingyu memindahkan gendongannya pada Wonwoo yang mengedip cepat.

 _Siberian husky_ kecil itu begitu nyaman di gendongan Wonwoo, dan perlahan raut ketakutan di wajah Wonwoo menjadi senyuman kecil.

"Lucu kan?" Mingyu bertanya dan Wonwoo mengangguk semangat.

15 menit Wonwoo bermain dengan sekumpulan puppy yang langsung menerjangnya dengan semangat sebelum Mingyu menarik tangannya, mengingatkan kalau cuaca di luar sudah mulai mendung dan akan gawat kalau mereka terlambat pulang.

Setelah meninggalkan kandang dan membeli choker yang sempat terlupakan tadi, Mingyu dan Wonwoo akhirnya meninggalkan pet shop tersebut.

"Gyu…"

"Ya?" Mingyu berhenti memasangkan jaket pada tubuh Wonwoo saat tahu kekasihnya memanggil.

"Pelihara puppy yuk!"

Mingyu mengangkat alis, "Kenapa? Tidak takut?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Lucu, pasti menyenangkan kalau diajak bermain."

Dengan semangat, Wonwoo melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "Tidur di kasur yang sama lalu main di hari Minggu, kan bisa diajak jalan-jalan juga, lalu bisa menemaniku saat mengerjakan tugas."

Mendengar nada semangat Wonwoo Mingyu sontak menolak dengan tegas, "Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa?"

Mingyu memakai memakai sarung tangannya dan menjawab dengan tegas, "Aku tidak mau peranku digantikan dengan seekor anak anjing."

"…"

Menangkap nada cemburu pada ucapan Mingyu, Wonwoo sontak tertawa, dia memeluk pinggang Mingyu erat-erat sambil berkata, "Iya sih, memeliharamu saja sudah repot."

"Hyung!"

Masih tertawa, Wonwoo menghadiahkan ciuman ringan di pipi Mingyu sebagai peredam agar namja jangkung itu berhenti marah.

.

.

 **Puppy**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HALOOOOOOOH KUKANGEN**

 **Maafkan jarang apdet soalnya lagi banjir ujian T_T oh iya yang punya ide cerita boleh di tulis di kotak review, wkwk, makasih banyak yang sudah menyukai dan mengikuti haruharu /cium satusatu/ doakan ujian gua lancar ya, biar bisa cepet apdett heheheee**

 **Makasih sekali lagiiiiiiii**

 **.**

 **Tolong reviewnya huhuuu u,u**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam Super**

 **Raeyoo**


	12. Chapter 11 : Bukan Coklat

**HaruHaru**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance, fluff, drama

Ratingnya T

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **.**

 **[Chapter 11 –** _ **Bukan Coklat**_ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai saat ini, diusianya yang sudah mulai memasuki 20 tahun, pemuda bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu tak pernah tahu dan paham apa esensi dari merayakan hari valentine. Dan kenapa juga mendadak, setiap halaman toko, jalan-jalan dan taman dipenuhi warna merah jambu dan simbol love dimana-mana. Oh iya, jangan lupa coklat-coklat yang sekejap _booming_ membuat Wonwoo nyaris meneteskan air liur saat lewat pusat perbelanjaan di dekat kampusnya. Mendadak perutnya jadi keroncongan apalagi saat tulisan diskon 50 % tercetak besar-besar di pintu masuk toko coklat yang mengeluarkan bau harum.

"Sial," Wonwoo mengumpat saat melihat kantung plastic berisi bahan-bahan kimia dan buku jurnal yang barusan dia beli untuk riset lombanya dan menyadari bahwa di dompetnya hanya tersisa beberapa won saja.

Masih terngiang di otaknya saat teman sekelasnya, Lee Jihoon mengatainya 'pacar tidak peka' gara-gara Wonwoo tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk memberikan coklat pada Mingyu. Dan saat Wonwoo bertanya 'kenapa?' namja bertubuh pendek itu malah menjawab bahwa itu adalah suatu hal umum dan sebuah keharusan.

"Kenapa harus?" Wonwoo bergumam sendiri dalam perjalanannya menuju apartemen sambil menendang-nendang kerikil.

Bukannya tidak sayang atau bagaimana, tapi hari-hari valentine tahun lalu juga Wonwoo tidak pernah memberikannya hadiah, biasanya mereka akan melewatkan malam dengan memasak kue coklat bersama-sama (sebenarnya ini Mingyu yang masak karena Wonwoo bodoh sekali masalah dapur) ataupun mereka akan nonton film dan _cuddle_ di atas kasur sampai pagi. Mingyu juga tak pernah marah atau menuntut dia memberikan hadiah atau coklat.

Tapi kali ini Wonwoo merasa aneh, setidaknya untuk tahun ini, Wonwoo ingin memberi hadiah.

Dan lagi-lagi ia teringat akan keadaan dompetnya yang sekering gurun, namja bertubuh tinggi itu mendecih kecil, kenapa juga riset penelitiannya harus membutuhkan banyak barang mahal.

"Eomma! Mau buka es krim coklatnya!"

Pandangan Wonwoo yang semula menunduk mendadak menjadi tegak karena mendengar suara anak kecil. Anak laki-laki yang menggandeng lengan ibunya dan menggapai-nggapai eskrim di kantung belanjaan itu sangat lucu hingga mendadak membuat Wonwoo tersenyum.

Eh tunggu.

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah kiri, melihat supermarket kecil tempat ibu dan anak tersebut baru saja keluar, dan Wonwoo mematung di depannya sembari melihat freezer tempat menyimpan eskrim itu dari luar.

Tunggu dulu…

 _Es krim tidak butuh mengerluarkan banyak uang kan?_

.

Mingyu melepas sepatu sneakernya dan buru-buru menghempaskan tasnya di sofa. Tak ada Wonwoo disana jadi dia berfikiran kekasihnya itu sedang mandi atau terlalu serius belajar hingga tak menyadari dia datang. Sebelum pergi ke kamar dan menemui Wonwoo, dia menyempatkan diri membuka kulkas dan minum segelas air es untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang kering selama perjalanan 20 menit dari rumah Seokmin, teman satu jurusannya.

"Eh," Mingyu melihat _sticky note_ berwarna biru cerah tertempel di kotak freezer, tulisan yang begitu ia kenali karena bentuknya yang berantakan.

" _Kim Mingyu, buka!"_

Mingyu terkekeh sebelum membuka isi freezer tanpa curiga sama sekali. Dan Mingyu mengedipkan matanya cepat saat mendapati sekotak besar es krim disertai note biru cerah lagi

" _Aku tidak punya uang untuk beli coklat, tapi ini kan juga rasa coklat. Tidak apa-apa kan? aku hanya ingin memenuhi kriteria sebagai pacar yang baik dengan memberikanmu hadiah valentine."_

Perlahan Mingyu mencabut _sticky note_ tersebut dan mendapati satu kotak besar _big double chocolate ice cream_ di tangannya.

"Kriteria pacar yang baik apanya? Pfft dasar," Mingyu bergumam sebelum memasukkan lagi kotak es krim itu di dalam kulkas. Secepat kilat dia berubah haluan dan membuka pintu kamar tanpa basa-basi.

Tak mendapati Wonwoo di meja belajar, tapi dia melihat seseorang sedang tidur dan memeluk boneka paus orca hadiah natal tahun lalu. Mingyu tak bisa membendung perasaannya yang meluap-luap, kini dia menerjang Wonwoo tepat di atas kasur.

"sayaaaaaang!"

"Ouh," Wonwoo membuka matanya, kaget melihat tubuh besar nan berorot milik Mingyu mendorong, membuat badannya yang lebih kecil itu terjepit.

Dan kini Wonwoo seperti sedang diendus oleh anjing golden retriever yang besar, Mingyu mengendus bau menthol yang menguar dari tubuh Wonwoo dan tangannya memeluk pinggang kurus itu begitu erat.

"Mingyu menyingkir!" Wonwoo menjejakkan kaki tapi Mingyu malah mengusel di perpotogan lehernya, sesekali mengecupnya dan membuat sensasi merinding pada Wonwoo yang sudah siap akan mengumpat karena kekasihnya ini sudah membangunkannya tanpa sopan santun.

"Kemana otakmu kim Mingyu? Mandi dulu sana, kau baru pulang, jangan beginii," Wonwoo merengek kecil sambil mendorong bahu Mingyu sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Heumm," Mingyu berhenti, dia malah memenjarakan tubuh Wonwoo dan menikmati pemandangan yang sangat ia sukai.

Wonwoo dengan pipi memerah serta rambuht hitam berantakannya, serta kaus longgar yang berwarna pink cerah membuat Mingyu gemas.

"Tumben," Mingyu menyeletuk dan Wonwoo mengangkat alis.

"Apa?"

"Hadiah. Tidak biasanya."

Pipi Wonwoo makin memerah, dia memalingkan pandangannya dan menjawab dengan gugup, "Kan sudah aku bilang, hanya ingin saja."

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri beli hadiah begitu, Wonwoo," Mingyu menuntun kekasihnya itu untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Mingyu masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan menyingap pucuk-pucuk rambut kekasihnya yang jatuh melewati alis, hampir menyentuh mata.

"Tapi semua orang melakukannya, aku juga… aku juga harus memberimu hadiah juga," cicitnya pelan.

"Kau itu sebuah hadiah hyung, mendapatkanmu adalah hadiah terbaik, aku suka. Tidak perlu memberiku hadiah apapun karena melihatmu setiap hari saja sudah membuatku puas."

Wonwoo tersipu, "Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin membuatmu bahagia dengan apa yang aku bisa. Aku ingin melakukan lebih, lebih dari hanya sekedar melihatku disini, Mingyu."

Dengan senyuman kecil, Mingyu mengecup pelan bibir merah muda Wonwoo dan mengusak rambutnya, "Terima kasih sudah mau melakukannya untukku. Tapi aku tidak mau hyung terbebani hanya gara-gara hal kecil."

Tanpa Mingyu duga Wonwoo merangkak mendekatinya, melingkarkan tangan di lehernya dan sepenuhnya bersandar pada Mingyu, "Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula yang aku berikan bukan coklat."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, "Es krim itu rasa coklat, kau sudah lebih dari memenuhi kualifikasi untuk jadi pacar yang baik."

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasakan tubuhnya ringan, Mingyu menggendongnya, dan saat ia tanya mau kemana, Mingyu bilang Wonwoo harus membantunya menghabisnya box es krim coklat besar itu bersamanya.

"Wonwoo hyung…"

"Hm?"

Mingyu menatap lekat mata Wonwoo sebelum beranjak dari luar kamar, langkahnya terhenti di dekat pintu dan Wonwoo mengerjap cepat.

"Cium aku hyung."

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil, "Kenapa harus bilang padaku, kau bisa menciumku duluan…"

"…hadiah…"

Mendadak Wonwoo teridam mendengar keseriusan dari nada bicara kekasihnya.

"…aku ingin hadiah sebuah ciuman."

"Ya ampun dasar kekanakan," Wonwoo meraih pipi Mingyu dan mengecup bibirnya pelan, "sudah tuh."

Mingyu menggeleng, menyamankan gendongannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya, "Lagi… cium aku lagi hyung."

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Wonwoo membelai pipi tirus Mingyu dan menciumnya lebih lama.

Mingyu menahan tengkuk Wonwoo, meremas anak-anak rambutnya dan membuat Wonwoo melenguh dengan mudah.

"Bibirmu rasanya sudah seperti coklat hyung, aku suka."

"Ya tuhan dasar mesum!" Wonwoo meronta kecil dalam gendongannya namun batal saat Mingyu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

" _Terima kasih."_

Wonwoo diam, tersenyum dan membiarkan Mingyu membawanya ke dapur. Tangan kurusnya melingkar erat di leher kekasihnya, enggan lepas meskipun ia tahu jarak kamar dan dapur sangat dekat. Senyum Mingyu mengembang begitu Wonwoo berbisik di telinganya.

.

.

" _Saranghae."_

.

.

 **Bukan Coklat – END**

 **Wanna next?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HALOOOO...**

 **Tanggal 14 udah lewat tapi masih nekat ae gua bikin ff berbau coklat coklat wkwk. Gua lagi banyak ujian gaes huhuuuu…. Review ya gaes buat penyemangat + ide cerita juga boleh kok..**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan**

 **Bhabhaaayy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **raeyoo**


	13. Chapter 12 : Can't Sleep

**HaruHaru**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance, fluff, drama

Rating T

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **.**

 **[Chapter 12 –** _ **Can't Sleep**_ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Wonwoo tidak tahu sejak kapan hujan turun tapi yang jelas dia tahu kalau matanya tak mau terpejam sejak dia berangkat tidur bersama Mingyu. Namja jangkung di sampingnya sudah jatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya sejak 2 jam yang lalu dan Wonwoo masih gelisah, apalagi saat angin mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamarnya dan guntur berlomba-lomba menggetarkan kusen. Dia masih memandangi wajah Mingyu yang tidur dengan tenang, tubuh jangkung berbalut kaus putih dan celana boxer itu sama sekali tak terganggu dengan suara desisan hujan yang masih enggan berhenti.

Rasanya Wonwoo sudah tidak bisa bertahan, untuk kesekian kalinya dia mengganti posisi tidur tapi matanya masih melawan keinginan otak untuk tertutup hingga ia tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Wonwoo kesal. akhirnya dengan suara serak yang putus asa, dia menggoyangkan lengan Mingyu, sesekali berjengit saat kilatan cahaya kilat terlihat dari luar dan petir bersahut-sahut untuknya.

"Mingyu…," bisiknya pelan sembari menggoyangkan lengan kekasihnya.

"Hmm…," Wonwoo bersyukur sekali Mingyu bangun dengan mudah meskipun dia hanya direspon dengan gumaman malas.

"Mingyu… bangunlah sebentar," pinta Wonwoo dan untungnya Mingyu mau membuka mata begitu dia mendengar suara rengekan kecil yang sangat ia kenal.

"Hyung… belum tidur?" Mingyu membuka matanya lebih lebar, berusaha mencermati wajah Wonwoo yang terhalang gelap.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan bernafas lega saat Mingyu mengusap kepalanya, menyelipkan helai-helai rambut, membuatnya tenang.

"Tidak mengantuk?" suara Mingyu berat, seksi dan begitu Wonwoo sukai. Tanpa sadar pipinya memerah, menyamankan diri dalam ranjang yang cukup luas itu.

"Aku ngantuk, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Mataku tidak mau tertutup, Gyu… aku lelah," Mingyu mulai mendapatkan nyawanya kembali, apalagi saat Wonwoo dengan perlahan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mingyu. Persis seperti kucing, Mingyu yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan memijit lengan Wonwoo yang kurus.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Mingyu lagi dan Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan gelengan kuat.

Tanpa diduga Mingyu menjulurkan tangannya menyalakan lampu tidur dan memendarlah warna kuning pucat yang menerangi ruangan hingga wajah keduanya terlihat jelas. Wonwoo memundurkan badannya dan mendongak menatap Mingyu penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa gara-gara hujan badai ini hmm?" Mingyu membelai lagi surai hitam Wonwoo dan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu angkat bahu, "Mmm… mungkin."

"Lihatlah hyung, kau bahkan sudah terlihat seperti panda," Wonwoo berjengit saat Mingyu mencium matanya, membuat tubuh kurus itu menggeram dan mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada kaus polos Mingyu.

"Maaf…," Wonwoo bergumam lirih dan menundukkan wajahnya membuat Mingyu bingung.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

Dan Wonwoo malah menggeleng, "Membangunkanmu tengah malam begini, maafkan aku, aku hanya takut tidak bisa tidur."

Mingyu tersenyum simpul dan mengangkat dagu Wonwoo dengan telunjuknya, "Aku tidak keberatan dibangunkan jam berapapun asal itu untukmu."

Tawa kecil muncul dari bibir tipis Wonwoo membuat Mingyu gemas.

"Mau aku buatkan susu? Atau makanan lain? supaya kau cepat tidur, biasanya setelah kenyang seseorang akan ngantuk," Mingyu menawarkan diri namun buru-buru Wonwoo menahan lengannya, memeluk tubuh tegap Mingyu dan menggeleng keras.

"Hyung?"

"Temani aku saja sampai aku tertidur," gumamnya.

"Oke oke baiklah kalau hyung maunya begitu. Perlu aku matikan lampunya?" Mingyu bertanya sembari membawa Wonwoo pada pelukannya yang hangat.

"Tidak usah, aku masih ingin melihat wajahmu," Wonwoo membelai pipi tirus Mingyu dan mendekatkan hidungnya pada perpotongan leher Mingyu yang mengeluarkan bau harum seperti lemon dan mint.

"Baik- baik, lihat saja aku sampai puas hmm?"

"Aku tidak pernah puas melihatmu Gyu," Wonwoo terkekeh kecil dan berjengit saat Mingyu merabakan tangannya yang lebar di punggung Wonwoo yang terlapisi piama bermotif domba-domba kecil.

"Hei hei, kau menggodaku Jeon Wonwoo?" Mingyu mengendus leher Wonwoo dan namja yang lebih pendek itu menggeliat seperti cacing.

Wonwoo memukul manja punggung kekasihnya dan berdesis, "Aku tidak menggodamu kok."

"Kau tau hyung, sebenarnya bercinta juga bisa jadi alternative kalau kau tidak bisa tidur," Mingyu langsung mendapatkan jambakan keras pada rambut belakangnya saat berucap demikian.

"Kau selalu tidur dengan sangat pulas setelah kita melakukannya, bagaimana?"

Wonwoo menendang kaki Mingyu karena otak pacarnya ini kotor seperti loteng rumah, "Aku rasa bercinta saat badai bukan ide yang baik, kau mau membuat lingkaran hitam di mataku tambah parah? Tidak mau!" ketus Wonwoo kesal.

"Ya ampun sakit hyung!" Mingyu meringis saat tulang keringnya terkena tendangan.

"Aku benar-benar ingin tidur, Kim Mingyu… jadi aku tidak dalam mood bercinta atau apalah karena aku masih mau bisa jalan besok pagi. Kau mengerti?"

Mingyu mengangguk patuh seperti anak anjing dan Wonwoo tersenyum puas sembari mengusap rambut coklatnya membuat Mingyu benar-benar jadi mirip seekor puppy.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur hyung, tapi aku harap ciumanku bisa membantu," Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya dan menangkup sebelah pipi lembut Wonwoo, yang hendak dicium diam saja, dia memejamkan mata dan merasakan aroma Mingyu mendominasi tubuhnya.

"Kalau cium saja tidak apa-apa kan?" Mingyu bertanya lagi dan betapa senangnya saat melihat Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

Tidak ada perasaan menyenangkan selain merasakan bagaimana bibir Mingyu menggodanya tepat di atas bibir Wonwoo sendiri. Lidahnya terjulur, mengirimkan sensasi seperti kejutan listrik pada yang lebih tua dengan jilatan panjang dari ujung ke ujung bibir Wonwoo, meninggalkan jejak saliva yang basah. Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya kemudian menggit bibir atas Mingyu pelan-pelan, membuat namja jangkung itu menginvasi lebih ke dalam mulut Wonwoo, membelai lidahnya dan melumat bibirnya, terasa mesra dan begitu manis. Mereka melakukannya dengan lambat, membuat Wonwoo nyaman apalagi dengan tangan Mingyu yang membelai mulai pipi hingga tengkuknya.

"Unghh…"

Mendengar lenguhan malas Wonwoo Mingyu tersenyum kecil diantara ciumannya, dia membuka mata mendapati wajah Wonwoo yang berada begitu dekat dan bibirnya yang masih menempel, saling melumat satu sama lain hingga tak terasa pelukan Mingyu pada pinggangnya mengerat.

Mingyu melepaskan ciumannya, sedikit tidak rela tapi ia tahu Wonwoo butuh nafas.

"Sudah?" bisiknya tepat di telinga memerah Wonwoo dengan sedikit terengah. Dan yang ditanya mengangguk kecil, malu.

Tak berapa lama Mingyu menyadari Wonwoo sudah menguap dan matanya perlahan tertutup. Dengan gerakan lembut, Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo agar melingkar pada pinggangnya, dan entah bagaimana si pemuda bersurai hitam itu sudah menyamankan kepalanya pada dada Mingyu yang bidang. Lagi-lagi seperti kucing, dia mendusel Mingyu dan tanpa sadar menguap kecil, persis seperti kucing yang malas.

Jemari Mingyu menggapai saklar lampu tidur dan mematikannya untuk membuat tidur Wonwoo lebih nyenyak. Tak peduli dengan desisan ribut di luar, Mingyu lebih fokus untuk menarik selimut dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Wonwoo yang mulai tertidur, bisa dilihat dari tubuhnya yang melemas dan nafasnya yang teratur.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, dia masih menepuk-nepuk punggung Wonwoo dengan perlahan dan membetulkan posisi selimut agar Wonwoo tak terganggu dalam tidurnya, dia tak bisa menyimpan senyumnya saat melihat Wonwoo yang galak itu tertidur dengan begitu tenang dalam pelukannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Wonwoo tidak bisa tidur. Kalau saat siang hari Wonwoo minum kopi atau minuman dengan kafein tinggi, malamnya dia pasti akan merengek pada Mingyu dan mengeluh tidak bisa tidur, dan bagian paling dia sukai adalah saat Wonwoo tanpa sadar akan bermanja padanya. Membuat Mingyu lupa diri kalau sebenarnya Wonwoo itu lebih tua. Lagipula menidurkan Wonwoo itu susah-susah gampang, kalau moodnya bagus, hanya dengan dekapan saja dia bisa tertidur, tapi kalau Wonwoo jadi rewel seperti anak kecil, Mingyu bisa jadi tidak tidur sampai pagi.

"Selamat malam Wonwoo hyung," Mingyu memberikan hadiah berupa ciuman di puncak kepala Wonwoo dan mulai memejamkan mata, menyambung tidurnya kembali.

Oh iya, hampir lupa,

 _Sstt… kalian tolong jangan berisik ya –_ Kim Mingyu

.

.

 **Can't Sleep – END**

 **Wanna next?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Annyeong kalian kalian /? :3**

 **Banyak ide yang keluar dari otak dan ide-ide di kotak review, tapi belum sempat nulisnya TT_TT soalnya masih harus ujian sampai april depan, nanti waktu udah helar, bakal lebih sering update. Mianheee /bow/. Tolong reviewnya ya sayang /ciyum/ buat penyemangat + ide, gua selalu pen nulis lagi begitu liat review kalian hehehehh**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan…**

 **Bhabaayy!**

 **.**

 **raeyoo**


	14. Chapter 13 : 17:00

**HaruHaru**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance, fluff, drama

Rating T

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **.**

 **[Chapter 13 –** _ **17.00**_ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah lewat jam 17.00

Wonwoo bosan.

Sudah sejak 30 menit yang lalu dia duduk di salah satu tribun kosong lapangan basket _indoor_ dengan buku di pangkuannya. Ini bukan sedang pertandingan, kalau saat pertandingan pasti seluruh tribun hampir penuh oleh lautan mahasiswa dan suara akan jadi begitu bising. Omong-omong, saat ini Wonwoo sedang meluangkan waktu kosongnya untuk menunggu Mingyu latihan basket dengan beberapa teman dan kakak tingkatnya, mata rubah itu dapat melihat Seungcheol dan Seokmin disana, ada Jaehyun juga, sementara di pinggir lapangan juga ramai. Wonwoo mendengus sedikit kesal ketika melihat 11 anak _cheers_ yang berlatih. Dan Wonwoo tak habis pikir mengapa mereka selalu berlatih saat anak basket juga latihan.

 _Latihan apanya? Cari perhatian sih iya!_

Dari balik kacamata Wonwoo yang bulat dia bisa melihat Mingyu melempar senyum sekaligus melambaikan tangan pada Wonwoo dan sialnya membuat anak-anak dengan rok sepaha itu makin meneriaki nama kim Mingyu keras-keras, lupa pada kenyataan bahwa lelaki yang mereka gilai itu sudah punya pacar.

Lelaki yang tengah menggunakan kemeja garis-garis dan jaket itu mendengus, menunduk lagi dan fokus pada buku, sebuah marker berwarna biru di tangannya dia putar-putar sebentar sebelum dia tenggelam lagi pada pekerjaannya. Lupakan Mingyu, dia sudah punya banyak fans yang siap berteriak dan memberinya semangat.

Wonwoo cemburu?

Sudah jangan tanya, kalau kau bertanya, si emo ini pasti akan jawab tidak.

Perlu diketahui, Wonwoo itu hobi berkelit kalau masalah cemburu-cemburuan.

.

* * *

Mingyu terkekeh kecil, dia berlari dengan dua kaleng soda di tangannya menghampiri Wonwoo yang menyendiri di tribun sebelah barat. Dengan sengaja, ditempelkannya kaleng soda dingin itu di pipi lembut Wonwoo membuat konsentrasi namja itu buyar, dia memekik.

"Ya!" Wonwoo menoleh, mendengus melihat lelaki yang masih mengehakan jersey tanpa lengan dengan keringat yang belum surut. Sebuah handuk melingkar di lehernya dan dua tangannya membawa minuman kaleng.

"Kau lupa sedang menungguku hm?" Mingyu mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah kiri Wonwoo dan terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya itu masih mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa dingin karena bersentuhan dengan kaleng soda.

"Aku kira kau yang lupa sedang aku tunggu," Wonwoo mendengus kesal, Mingyu memang bilang dia akan berlatih sekitar 45 menit saja, tapi sekarang sudah lewat satu jam.

"Maaf maaf, jangan marah hyung, tadi seru sekali," ucap Mingyu ringan, lalu menyodorkan kaleng soda dingin itu, "Mau cola atau pepsi?"

"Cola," Mingyu membuka kaleng cola tersebut dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo, yang lebih tua hanya menerimanya dengan diam dan langsung meneguknya.

Mingyu menumpukan pipinya dengan telapak tangan, mengamati wajah lembut Wonwoo dan tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh dan memasang wajah penuh tanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Lain kali kalau menungguku latihan, kau harus melihatku benar-benar hyung, aku sangat keren kalau di lapangan," Mingyu tertawa, lalu membuka kaleng pepsinya sendiri.

Wonwoo mendengus, "Malas. Memangnya aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain?"

"Ya ampun galaknya…"

"….lagipula buat apa aku ikut-ikut berteriak juga, kau sudah punya banyak manusia yang rela berteriak-teriak menyemangatimu."

Lelaki berkulit tan itu mengedip, "Aku tidak menyuruhmu berteriak."

Wonwoo mengedip, _benar juga!_

"Po…pokoknya tidak mau!"

Mingyu terkekeh melihat Wonwoo membuat wajah, dia tahu apa yang kekasihnya itu risaukan, dan apa yang membuat Wonwoo sepanjang menunggunya hanya diam dan mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Sebenarnya Mingyu susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak berlari ke tribun tempat Wonwoo berada dan mencium bibirnya. Ya Tuhan, Mingyu gemas sekali.

"Iya iya, sini aku yang memperhatikanmu kalau begitu," Wonwoo merasakan usakan di rambut lembutnya dan dia menyalak kecil.

"Apasih Gyu!"

"Lagipula memang tim cheers itu tugasnya berteriak hyung, kau kira aku saja yang disemangati? Mereka menyemangati tim, sudah, berhenti cemburunya," Mingyu berdiri, mengambil buku-buku dan marker Wonwoo lalu memasukkannya dalam tas, dia menyampirkan tas milik Wonwoo yang agak berat di bahu kanananya.

"Aku tidak cemb…"

Cepat-cepat Mingyu menyela, "Iya iya, Jeon Wonwoo tidak cemburu, tapi kesal. Kesal beda dengan cemburu. Sudah, aku sudah paham, ayo pulang!"

Tanpa sadar pipi Wonwoo memerah. Setiap kali Wonwoo cemburu dan Mingyu memergokinya, maka Wonwoo akan melontarkan kalimat yang sama dengan nada yang sama juga _'aku tidak cemburu Mingyu, aku cuma kesal. cemburu dan kesal itu beda.'_ Mingyu sampai hafal dibuatnya.

"Tumben tidak mandi dulu?" Wonwoo bertanya lalu mengikuti langkah Mingyu di sebelah kanannya.

Mingyu menggeleng, "Malas."

"Dasar jorok!" Wonwoo tidak menolak saat Mingyu menggenggam tangannya, begitu hangat dan sedikit basah karena keringat. Tapi meskipun Wonwoo bilang Mingyu itu jorok, Wonwoo tetap menyukai bagaimana bau keringat namja di sampingnya ini.

"Aku mau mandi di apartemen saja, denganmu!"

Wonwoo mendelik, "Kenapa bawa-bawa aku?"

"Hyung kan juga belum mandi, aku bisa mencium bau formalin dari kemejamu, pasti habis praktikum kan?" Mingyu menunjuk kemeja garis-garis Wonwoo dan namja bermata sipit itu mengendus kemejanya sendiri, "Baunya lebih parah dari keringatku."

"Kau benar, aku harus langsung mandi," Wonwoo mengeluh, "Padahal aku sudah pakai jaket, masih bau sekali ya?"

Mingyu terkekeh kecil, "Tidak apa-apa sih, hidungku saja yang tajam."

Mereka berdua masuk ke ruang ganti dan Wonwoo menunggu Mingyu berganti pakaian disana. Kalau sedang mood Mingyu biasanya akan langsung mandi di sini. Tapi nampaknya lelaki jangkung itu hanya butuh ganti baju dan membawa kembali barang bawaannya.

"Biar aku yang bawa tasku, Mingyu!" Wonwoo mengambil tasnya dari bahu Mingyu dan mengamit lengan kekar kekasihnya.

"Pulang nanti jangan kabur," Mingyu mengacak rambut Wonwoo sekali lagi membuat yang lebih pendek menghembuskan nafas, sedikit kesal.

"Iya iya, aku tahu, lagipula aku kabur bagaimana? Biasanya juga kau langsung membawaku seperti karung ke kamar mandi."

Mingyu terkekeh, mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor, berbelok ke arah kanan dan melihat segerombol manusia dengan pom-pom di tangannya berbisik-bisik begitu melihat Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sepertinya manusia-manusia itu tak melihatnya. Heol, Wonwoo jadi berasa _invisible._

Tiba-tiba langkah Wonwoo terhenti, badannya di tarik paksa dan sebuh ciuman mendarat di bibirnya. memakan waktu sepersekian detik sampai Wonwoo menyadari apa yang dilakukan Mingyu padanya, yang mengundang jeritan histeris dan tatapan mata terkejut dari beberapa orang.

"Berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu Jeon Wonwoo, aku gemas sekali!" Mingyu menarik hidung Wonwoo dan pria bertubuh pendek itu gelagapan, bingung. Sejuta omelan ingin Wonwoo semburkan pada Mingyu yang berani menciumnya di tempat seperti ini, namun seolah ada yang menahan kata-katanya di tenggorokan.

Dan mata rubah itu membola saat Mingyu lagi-lagi menciumnya, sedikit lebih lama dan Wonwoo hanya bisa berkedip seperti orang bodoh, "Sekarang sudah tidak perlu cemburu lagi, lihat, mereka sudah tahu kan, kalau aku milikmu."

Wonwoo menoleh, anggota cheers itu menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Wonwoo jelaskan, namun dalam hati, entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa lega.

"Sekarang ayo pulang," Mingyu menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Wonwoo yang mungil sebelum mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir.

.

* * *

"Aduh!"

Mingyu meringis kecil saat melihat Wonwoo mencubit pinggangnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku malu," bisiknya pelan. Dan Mingyu seketika paham apa yang Wonwoo maksud. Melihat pipi lembut yang sekarang berubah dengan semburat merah muda bahkan sampai ke telinganya.

"Aku tidak tahan," Mingyu terkikik dan Wonwoo malah menatapnya tajam, "Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

Wonwoo diam.

"Mau coba di tempat sepi? Tempat parkir ini sepi hmm," terkutuklah Mingyu yang menggodanya, Wonwoo hampir saja menendang tulang kering kekasihnya itu dengan kakinya yang kecil.

"Di rumah…"

Mingyu mengedip, "Apa?"

"Jangan disini, lakukan di rumah nanti kim Mingyu!"

"…"

"…"

"Jangan mengelak kalau nanti aku melakukannya di rumah."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas, namun pipinya makin memerah "Iya iya, dasar mesum."

 **.**

 **.**

 **17.00 – END**

 **Mau lagi?**

 **.**

* * *

 **Halooo…..update selanjutnya setelah ujian gua kelar ya hehe. Doain ujian lancar /bow/ kalian juga yang lagi ujian juga semoga dilancarkan / . btw, kemarin banyak yang minta meanie liburan, hem boleh sih, tapi ndak janji di chapter depan ya, soalnya gua juga rencananya bikin ff chapter lagi hehe :'v**

 **Tolong reviewnya dooong, ide dan saran juga boleh sekali, buat penyemangat huhu TT_TT**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca haru-haru sampai disini, kedepannya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.**

 **Dadaaah!**

 **.**

 **raeyoo**


	15. Chapter 14 : Birthday

**HaruHaru**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance, fluff, drama

Rating T+

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **.**

 **[Chapter 14 –** _ **Birthday**_ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seorang lelaki yang tengah membaca majalah bulanan mendadak menghentikan aktivitasnya saat terdengar bel apartemennya berbunyi, menandakan seseorang akan datang. Dia tersenyum, sudah dari 15 menit yang lalu dia menunggu tamunya dan sekarang dia begitu senang karena yang dia tunggu sudah datang.

Dia membuka pintu dan melihat sesosok pria bertubuh kurus yang tengah mengenakan sweater berwarna peach cerah dan celana jeans yang longgar, tangannya membawa 2 bungkusan tas dari kertas yang tampak sedikit berat.

"Wonwoo-ya!"

"Jeonghan Hyung!"

Keduanya berpelukan sebentar, lalu pria dengan rambut coklat brunette yang lembut itu mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk masuk. Dibantunya Wonwoo dengan membawakan kedua tas yang langsung diletakkannya di meja dapur.

"Maaf aku terlambat Hyung, aku naik taksi tadi," ujar Wonwoo seraya merapikan rambut berantakannya.

Jeonghan mengangguk dan membawakan 2 gelas jus jeruk di hadapan Wonwoo yang tengah duduk di sofa, "Mana Seuncheol Hyung?" Wonwoo mengedip dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada apartemen Jeonghan yang didominasi warna hijau muda dan putih.

"Dia membantu dosen, sepertinya baru akan pulang sore nanti. Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk sih, aku jadi ditinggal sendirian terus," Jeonghan terkekeh kecil dan ikut duduk di samping Wonwoo, dia meletakkan lagi setoples kecil coklat kacang, "Makanya aku senang sekali waktu kau bilang mau datang."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil, dia mengambil sebuah coklat kacang dari toples dan memakannya, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi mau minta tolong siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeonghan Hyung."

Jeonghan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu memandang Wonwoo dengan penuh pertanyaan, "Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin buat kue Won? Tidak mungkin untuk kau makan sendiri kan?"

Asal kalian tahu, Jeonghan sangat mengerti Wonwoo yang merupakan adik kelasnya saat SMA, dan dia begitu paham kalau Wonwoo itu pemalas, daripada membuat, Wonwoo lebih suka beli karena menurutnya itu lebih praktis.

"Ah itu," Wonwoo menggantung ucapannya, dia agak malu sebenenarnya untuk mengungkapkan alasan sebenernya kenapa dia tiba-tiba dia mau membuat cake bersama Jeonghan, "Hari ini Mingyu ulang tahun…"

Belum selesai Wonwoo bicara Jeonghan langsung mendempetnya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menggoda si tsundere Jeon Wonwoo, "Ooohhhh….. jadi karena Mingyu?"

"Ke..kenapa?" Wonwoo juga paham betul kalau Jeonghan punya hobi menggoda orang, hampir mirip dengan pacarnya, Seuncheol.

"Aku sudah lama tidak lihat Mingyu, bagaimana kalian sekarang?" Jeonghan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sedangkan Wonwoo malah mengerutkan kening.

"Dia baik, eung… akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk juga sih," Wonwoo menjawab lambat-lambat dan itu membuat Jeonghan makin gemas.

"Aku tidak tanya si tiang itu, aku tanya hubungan kalian," gemasnya.

"Hah?"

Jeonghan mengangguk-angguk, "Sejauh mana hubungan kalian hmm?"

Dan Wonwoo tak habis pikir kenapa Jeonghan bisa sebegitu penasarannya dengan hubungannya dengan Mingyu. Bukan tidak nyaman, Wonwoo sebenarnya malu ditanya begitu.

"Aku tidak tahu ukuran jauh tidaknya sebuah hubungan Hyung," jangan salahkan Wonwoo, meskipun muka lempeng dan tsundere begini, Wonwoo cukup polos meskipun punya pacar mesum.

Kini Jeonghan benar-benar gemas, "Begini saja, sudah berapa kali kalian tidur bersama?"

"Tidur?"

Wonwoo bingung harus menjawab apa karena setiap hari Wonwoo memang tidur bersama Mingyu.

"Tidur dalam tanda kutip Wonwoo," Jeonghan memperjelasnya dan lelaki bersurai hitam itu berfikir sebentar.

Begitu dia memahami tidur yang dimaksudkan Jeonghan adalah seks, pipi pria kelahiran 96 itu sontak memerah, "A..akuu tidak ingat."

Belum berhenti Jeonghan melakukan wawancaranya dan kini dia terlihat makin semangat menggoda Wonwoo, "Tapi sudah kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dan pecahlah pekikan melengking Jeonghan dan lelaki berparas cantik itu lantas memeluk Wonwoo yang sudah terlihat seperti kepiting rebusan dalam sup, "Astaga kau sudah besar! Kalau aku ketemu Mingyu aku harus memberinya selamat."

Sebelum Jeonghan bertanya macam-macam, Wonwoo cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Jadi, menurut Hyung aku harus buat kue apa?"

Jeonghan mengedip, "Ah benar!" dia lantas berdiri dan menarik lengan Wonwoo ke dapur, melihat isi tas yang Wonwoo bawa.

"Kalau Seuncheol Hyung, biasanya suka kue yang seperti apa?" Wonwoo bertanya pada Jeonghan yang sibuk berfikir.

"Seuncheol? Hmm, dia paling suka tiramisu, dan aku suka matcha, jadi biasanya kami bertengkar, tapi akhirnya kita akan memilih matcha coffee hehe," Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk lalu sempat berfikir sebentar.

"Akhir-akhir ini Mingyu sering minum kopi, aku tidak mau membuat tiramisu, dia pasti bosan," gumam Wonwoo.

Jeonghan menemukan sekotak stroberi di kantung belanjaan Wonwoo dan dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Sebentar, sepertinya aku tahu kita harus buat apa."

Hawa dingin menguar begitu Jeonghan membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan seplastik lemon segar, "Mingyu suka lemon tidak?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Suka."

"Kita buat shortcake saja, kau punya stroberi dan kita bisa pakai lemon punyaku. Stroberi lemon shortcake sangat enak."

Sepertinya boleh juga, lemon dan stroberi yang asam bisa menetralisir rasa manis cake. Mingyu tidak begitu suka manis, dan Wonwoo rasa stroberi dan lemon akan memberikan efek segar.

"Benar, kita buat itu saja Hyung."

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Aku bisa kok membuatkan, kita tidak perlu _searching_ lagi untuk resep."

Semangat Wonwoo meningkat, dia tersenyum dan memeluk sebelah lengan Jeonghan yang langsung mengusap kepalanya, "Terima kasih Hyung."

Namja cantik itu tersenyum, mengelus Wonwoo begini membuatnya berasa punya seorang anak.

.

* * *

Wonwoo gugup.

Entah kenapa dan bagaimana Wonwoo bisa segugup ini.

Mingyu akan pulang pukul 7 dan dia sedang berdiri gelisah di ruang tamu, dengan sweater baby blue yang lengannya hampir menutupi jari, dia terus beputar-putar di sana, berusaha menghalau rasa gugupnya yang entah kenapa menyiksa.

"Ya ampun cepat pulang dong!" Wonwoo mendengus kesal, namun dadanya bergemuruh, capek sekali rasanya berdebar-debar begini.

Wonwoo sukses terlonjak saat pintu apartemennya terbuka dan menghasilkan suara decitan. Dan entah kenapa dia malah berlari, menyambut Mingyu yang pulang dengan senyuman gugup, tak seperti biasanya dan itu membuat Mingyu sedikit heran. Tapi bagaimanapun, lelaki jangkung itu merasa senang, jarang sekali Wonwoo menyambutnya seperti ini.

"Selamat datang," Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, melihat Mingyu yang melepas sneakersnya.

"Tumben sekali, Hyung menungguku?" Mingyu melepas jaket dan mengambil selangkah untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dan entah mengapa, Wonwoo sendiri juga tidak mengerti, lengan kurusnya refleks melingkari pinggang Mingyu dengan lembut. Jika biasanya Wonwoo akan mengomel lalu buru-buru menyuruh Mingyu mandi, kali ini Mingyu tidak mendapat omelannya, kekasihnya itu menahannya bahkan sebelum dia masuk di ruang tengah.

"Kenapa hmm? Terjadi sesuatu?" Mingyu bertanya, menyelipkan nada khawatir di pertanyaannya.

Sebagai jawaban, Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak ada, aku hanya… hmm… merindukanmu."

Mingyu tak bisa menahan rasa kaget sekaligus senangnya, matanya melabar dan dibalasnya pelukan erat Wonwoo pada pinggangnya, "Ya ampun, aku kira terjadi sesuatu," kekehnya pelan.

Mingyu menyukainya, bagaimana Wonwoo memeluknya erat dan melepaskan rasa lelah yang sedari tadi membebani punggungnya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya setelah Mingyu mencium keningnya.

"Apa?"

Pelukan terlepas, dan Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, "Aku ingin kau menutup matamu."

"Harus?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Cepat, tutup mata saja. Kalau mengintip, aku akan marah padamu."

Lelaki berkemeja hitam itu patuh saja, daripada Wonwoo marah dan dia tak akan mendapat pelukan saat dia tidur nanti, lebih baik dia menurut saja.

Sementara Mingyu menutup mata, Wonwoo menuntun lengan Mingyu menuju ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur, dibiarkannya Mingyu berdiri cukup lama hingga kekasihnya itu bertanya dengan nada bingung dan penasaran.

"Sudah? Aku bisa buka mataku?"

Wonwoo berjinjit, secepat kilat mengecup bibir Mingyu dan berbisik di telinganya, suaranya membuat tubuh Mingyu menjadi kaku tanpa sebab, "Happy birthday."

"Buka matamu!"

Mingyu membuka matanya dan melihat meja makan penuh dengan makanan, sebuah shortcake dengan lilin-lilin kurus di atasnya menyala, 2 gelas kosong dan sebotol soda, ayam goreng dengan saus bertabur wijen di atasnya dan kentang goreng dalam mangkuk yang lumayan besar.

"Katakan sesuatu Kim Mingyu," Wonwoo menarik lengan Mingyu dan namja jangkung itu langsung terlonjak, sebelum Wonwoo sempat protes lagi, Mingyu membawa tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya, begitu erat dan menyesakkan.

Wonwoo terkejut, begitu sesuatu yang basah menetes di pundaknya, Wonwoo tahu kekasihnya itu menangis.

"Kim Mingyu kau menangis?" tanya Wonwoo sembari mengelus punggung Mingyu yang lebar.

"…"

"Kau tidak suka…"

"Aku suka."

Wonwoo menegang, Mingyu bukan orang yang mudah menangis, tapi isakan kecil itu membuat Wonwoo sadar bahwa kekasihnya ini sedang meneteskan air mata.

"Aku sangat suka semua ini Hyung, aku bahkan lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahun."

Dilepaskannya pelukan erat itu dan Wonwoo menghapus titik air mata yang ada di pipi Mingyu dengan ujung sweaternya, "Aku senang kau menyukainya. Sudah jangan menangis, aku tidak mau suasananya jadi sedih."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil sebelum mencium pipi Wonwoo yang lembut cukup lama.

Diam-diam Wonwoo bernafas lega, Mingyu menyukainya.

.

* * *

Setelah meniup lilin dan memotong kue berdiameter 20 cm itu Mingyu menyuapkan potongan kue pada mulutnya, dan Wonwoo melihatnya dengan tatapan was-was, takut kalau rasa kue itu tak seenak yang dia bayangkan.

"Jangan melihatku begitu Hyung, aku bukan juri kontes masak," Mingyu terkekeh, lalu Wonwoo berubah memasang wajah cemberut.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Mingyu menusuk cake berwarna kuning tersebut dan menyuapkannya pada mulut kecil Wonwoo, "Coba rasakan sendiri."

Setelah merasakannya, Wonwoo merasa kalau kue buatannya ini tidak buruk. Memang tidak seenak di toko kue yang biasa dia beli, tapi ini lumayan.

"Enak?" tanya Wonwoo, dan Mingyu mengangguk kecil, sebelum menghabiskan potongan kuenya dengan cepat.

"Ini sangat enak Hyung, kau buat sendiri?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Aku minta bantuan Jeonghan Hyung tadi siang. Aku pikir rasanya bakal aneh, tapi untung saja kau bilang enak."

"Hyung memasak semua ini? kentang goreng dan ayamnya juga?" tanya Mingyu sembari membawa sepotong paha ayam ke atas piring yang penuh kentang.

"Iya. aku tidak bisa memasak manu yang rumit sepertimu jadi aku buat apa yang aku bisa. Bagaimana?"

Mingyu tersenyum senang, dengan bibir belepotan saus dia mengangguk-angguk seperti anjing yang baru saja mendapatkan makan siang, "Aku sangat sangat suka."

"Ahh… aku lega sekali," Wonwoo tak bisa menahan senyuman lebarnya dia meregangkan tangan dan mengamati Mingyu yang makan dengan lahap di hadapannya.

.

* * *

"Aku masih punya hadiah untukmu," Wonwoo berbalik, mengeluarkan kotak berwarna biru dengan motif garis, tidak terlalu besar dan Mingyu yang baru saja selesai membereskan peralatan makan kembali duduk. Kali ini mereka berdua duduk di atas sofa lembut di depan TV.

"Aku buka sekarang?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Mingyu membukanya dan mendapati sebuah plastic berisi sebuah piama dan kertas warna putih yang dilipat beberapa kali, piama warna hitam polos dengan tepian garis berwana putih itu membuat Mingyu lantas terkejut, "Woaah… terima kasih, aku suka."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Wonwoo bersorak dalam hati, dia bahkan rela menunda keinginannya untuk membeli novel baru demi pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan membeli piama tersebut.

"Ini apa? surat?"

Mendadak wajah Wonwoo memerah, "Bacanya nanti saja!"

Mingyu menoleh, "Kenapa? Bukannya ini untukku?"

Cepat-cepat Wonwoo merebut kertas tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali di dalam kotak, "Pokoknya dibaca nanti saja kalau aku sudah tidur, jangan dibaca sekarang!"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Mingyu dan dia mengangguk, "Oke oke aku baca nanti, jangan panik begitu."

"Tapi terima kasih ya, aku tidak menyangka Hyung akan merayakan ulang tahunku, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu di apartemen, tapi melihat saat ini, aku jadi semakin mencintaimu," Mingyu meraih tangan kanan Wonwoo dan mengecup jemarinya, yang lebih tua hanya tersenyum kecil dengan pipi memerah.

"Aku… juga mencintaimu," lirihnya pelan dan Mingyu kini malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hyung!"

Wonwoo mengedip cepat, "Hmm?"

"Aku jadi ingin menciummu sekarang," Mingyu menghela nafas, lalu membelai bibir bawah Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya.

Wonwoo menunduk dan tertawa kecil, lalu dia mengangguk dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, membalas Mingyu dengan mendekatkan wajahnya juga, "Silahkan."

Mingyu tersenyum senang, namja itu melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada pinggang Wonwoo dan membawa bibirnya mendarat pada bibir tipis Wonwoo yang sedikit terbuka. Rasanya masih lembut seperti biasa dan Mingyu bisa merasakan lemon dan stroberi bekas dari kue yang tadi mereka makan. Wonwoo membawa tangannya melingkar di leher Mingyu yang kokoh, merapatkan badan, dan kini keduanya saling menyelipkan lidah di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka. suara decakan, dan bunyi bibir serta lidah yang saling bergesekan membuat malam yang dingin ini perlahan menghangat.

Dengan gerakan sensual seperti biasa, Mingyu membawa bibir bawah Wonwoo dalam kuluman yang panas, sementara Wonwoo yang hanya bisa melumat bibir atas Mingyu dan sesekali menjilatnya membuat suasana makin panas dengan suara lenguhan dan desahan kecil yang menelisik telinga Mingyu. Membangkitkan gairah pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

Basah.

Wonwoo merasakan bibirnya begitu basah saat Mingyu menginvasi mulutnya dan saling berbagi saliva. Lidah panjang itu membelit, mengabsen semua yang ada di mulut Wonwoo dan menggigit lembut bibir kekasihnya.

"Ughh… mmphhh.," Wonwoo mengerang kecil, dan entah bagaimana kini tubuhnya terangkat. Dia duduk di pangkuan Mingyu yang masih bermain-main dengan bibirnya. Rasanya Wonwoo tak ingin berhenti walaupun nafasnya tersenggal.

"Aahh, Mingyuhh…" jujur saja Wonwoo tak sadar saat mulutnya mendesahkan nama Mingyu di tengah-tengah lumatan buru-buru kekasihnya, pelukannya mengerat, dan Mingyu lagi-lagi memainkan lidahnya di luar, menjilati seluruh bagian bibir tipis Wonwoo yang memerah hingga saliva keduanya bercampur.

Ciuman berhenti, Wonwoo mengambil nafas panjang sebelum memberikan kuluman singkat pada bibir bawah Mingyu dan melepaskannya lagi saat kekasihnya hendak memiringkan wajah, menyambung ciumannya.

"Wonwoo…" Mingyu mendesahkan namanya di telinga, begitu seksi dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Hmm?"

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukan dan membau leher Wonwoo yang beraroma mint, "Ayo bercinta malam ini."

Mendengar tawaran kotor Mingyu, Wonwoo lekas tertawa kecil,dia menatap dalam-dalam mata Mingyu yang menyiratkan gairah dan tubuhnya yang menegang. Bahkan hanya dengan duduk di pangkuannya, Wonwoo bisa tahu kalau bagian bawah kekasihnya yang mengeras juga butuh perhatian lebih.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Iya, ayo."

Dengan senyuman puas, Mingyu membawa Wonwoo dengan gendongan koala, membawa bibir bengkak Wonwoo dalam lumatan tergesa bahkan dalam perjalanan mereka menuju kamar.

Wonwoo tahu resikonya, Mingyu tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

.

* * *

Sudah dini hari dan Wonwoo baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa ronde yang melelahkan bersama Mingyu. Dirinya tergeletak bertelanjang bersama kekasihnya dengan berselimut, menyembunyikan tubuh dari sergapan dingin.

Mingyu membelai pipi Wonwoo yang memerah. Bahkan seluruh wajah Wonwoo memerah, bibirnya membuang nafas kelelahan dan Mingyu makin melebarkan senyumannya, menyibak rambut lepek Wonwoo yang basah.

"Lelah?"

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

"Tidurlah, ini bahkan sudah lewat tengah malam."

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo mengangguk, terlalu malas dan lelah untuk bicara, dia menikamti kecupan ringan kekasihnya di dahi dengan suara kecil Wonwoo bergumam, "Peluk aku, Mingyu."

Lengan kekar itu melingkari pinggang telanjang Wonwoo dan menarik tubuh kurus itu untuk dia sembunyikan dalam dekapannya, "Sudah. Ada lagi sayang?"

Entah bagaimana, kini Wonwoo menguselkan kepalanya ke dada Mingyu yang bidang, dia memeluk erat tubuh Mingyu dan mendaratkan kecupan pada dada telanjang tersebut.

"Sudah, tidurlah," Mingyu menepuk-nepuk punggung Wonwoo dan malam itu berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang tertidur pulas setelah ucapan 'saranghae' dari bibir Mingyu menyapa pendengarannya.

.

* * *

Mingyu bangun lebih dulu dan melihat Wonwoo masih terpejam, semua yang ada pada diri Wonwoo terasa lembut dan hangat. Rasanya Mingyu seperti dipeluk seekor kucing, Wonwoo masih melingkarkan lengannya, tidak mau lepas.

"Pagi, sayang," Mingyu mencium puncak kepala Wonwoo saat kekasihnya itu menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Ughh… pagi," Wonwoo menguap lalu mengedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya.

"Aku sudah baca suratnya tadi malam," ucap Mingyu, "Terima kasih hmm."

Wonwoo meringis, "Aku senang kau menyukainya, Mingyu."

"Aku selalu menyukai apapun tentangmu," balasnya dan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum geli.

"Jadi…" Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya, memberikan Wonwoo lumatan singkat pada bibirnya sebagai pembuka sebelum tubuh besarnya kembali menindih Wonwoo.

Mingyu menyunggingkan smrik yang membuat namja yang terkurung dalam kungkungan Mingyu itu bersemu, "Hyung, kuliahmu hari ini kosong kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Ayo…"

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa?"

Namun Wonwoo tiba-tiba memekik saat Mingyu menggenggam kejantanannya, mengocoknya pelan.

"Morning seks?" tawar Mingyu.

Sebenarnya ini bukan penawaran, karena melihat apa yang sudah Mingyu lakukan pada Wonwoo, dia tahu kekasihnya itu tak akan menolaknya.

"Astaga!"

.

.

 _Untuk Kim Mingyu yang hari ini usianya bertambah satu tahun_

 _Aku sangat senang dan setiap hari aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena membiarkanku bertemu dan akan menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu. Kim Mingyu, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena rasanya tidak puas mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' setiap hari. Terima kasih sudah memasakkan makanan lezat untukku setiap hari, mengantarku ke kampus, menemaniku mengerjakan tugas, memelukku saat tidur, dan mengatakan 'saranghae' setiap hari, jam, menit dan detik padaku. Rasanya aku begitu beruntung karena memilikimu dalam hidup._

 _Jangan sampai sakit, aku tidak suka melihatmu kurus. Jangan terlalu banyak minum kopi dan begadang untuk mengerjakan maket. Jangan ragu untuk bilang padaku ketika kau lelah, karena aku akan lebih khawatir ketika kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku. Dan jangan pernah bosan padaku._

 _Aku mencintaimu,_

 _Jeon Wonwoo_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Birthday – END**

 **Next?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **HALOH! MAAFKAN INI NGARET, GUA TERLENA SAMA LIBURAN HWEHEHEHH**

 **Bodoamat ini telat banget dari ultahnya Mingyu :') yang penting Happy Birthday buat akang dekil kesayangan! Tolong Wonwoo digandeng terus biar enggak diembat, tolong juga nyabenya dikurangin lah, sudah berumur :). Btw ini chapter panjang bener ye, hehe. OHIYA JANGAN HUJAT GUA KARENA NC-ANNYA GUA SKIP /SUJUD/.**

 **Tolong review yaa, follow + favorite juga biar semakin semangat nulisnya heheh, kadang gua lihat review dari kalian langsung semangat nulis :'). Sebentar lagi gua pengumuman masuk perguruan tinggi, tolong doain yaa /bow/ buat kalian yang lagi ujian, semangaaat!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depaaan**

 **Dadaah ~**

 **.**

 **Raeyoo**


	16. Chapter 15 : Attention

**HaruHaru**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance, fluff, drama

Rating T

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **.**

 **[Chapter 15 –** _ **Attention**_ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dari balik kacamata bulat itu, sepasang mata mengedip cepat, berkali-kali dia me- _refresh_ pesan di salah satu aplikasi pada smartphonenya tapi hasilnya nihil, tak ada satupun pesan yang masuk. Berhubung suasana hatinya sedang baik karena dosen sudah meloloskan laporannya dan sekarang dia punya banyak waktu luang, Wonwoo perlahan tersenyum dan menyesap _orange squash_ dalam gelas miliknya. Dia pikir tak perlu marah karena Mingyu terlambat datang dari jam yang harusnya mereka berdua sepakati.

Wonwoo sontak mendongak begitu merasa ada seseorang berdiri di depannya. Awalnya senyuman kecil terkembang di bibir Wonwoo, namun namja itu memudarkan senyumnya karena Mingyu membawa seseorang. Pria dengan jaket berwarna hijau tua yang mengekor Mingyu.

"Hyung, maaf aku terlambat," Mingyu duduk tepat di depan Wonwoo, dan lelaki yang sama sekali tidak Wonwoo kenal itu duduk di samping Mingyu.

Mingyu tak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu sama sekali tak menyaut kalimatnya.

"Ah hyung," Mingyu nampak teringat akan sesuatu, "Baaf aku bawa Jaehyun ke sini. 2 jam lagi kita berdua harus mengumpulkan tugas, aku sekelompok dengannya dan sialnya tugas itu belum selesai. Jadi aku sekalian mengerjakannya ya?"

Namja yang bernama Jaehyun itu membungkuk kecil, "Maaf, Wonwoo sunbae."

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa," senyumnya kecil, "Kalian mau kupesankan makanan? Atau minum?"

Sepertinya Mingyu juga tak menyadari sorot mata Wonwoo yang meredup kepadanya. Di balik tawaran ramahnya Wonwoo menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

 _Tidak apa, bisa lain kali._

Wonwoo menghela nafas, membuang segala pikirannya tentang kencan dengan Mingyu dan melanjutkan dengan menghabiskan waktu untuk jalan-jalan di sore yang cukup cerah ini. Wonwoo tak punya hak untuk memaksa Mingyu menurutinya sekarang, sekali lagi dia mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk tidak bersikap kekanakan.

 _Bisa lain kali, Jeon Wonwoo._

.

* * *

Baru kali ini Wonwoo merasa begitu diabaikan, dia bahkan tak berani untuk menegur ataupun memancing obrolan dan kedua makhluk di depannya ini meninggalkannya dalam tugas. Sudah satu jam dan rasanya semua jadi membosankan, Wonwoo berdiri secara tiba-tiba.

"Mingyu…"

Mingyu mendongak, "Ya?"

"Aku pulang saja ya?" pintanya.

Mingyu mengedip, "Serius? Aku bisa mempercepat tugasku hyung, lalu kita bisa nonton bersama. Bagaimana?"

Wonwoo menggeleng kecil, "Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan, kasihan Jaehyun juga. Ini tugas kalian berdua kan? Aku pulang saja."

"Tidak apa-apa aku tidak mengantar?"

"Iya, tenang saja."

Mingyu mendesah kecil, "Baiklah, aku akan langsung pulang kalau sudah selesai."

Dan Wonwoo langsung menyambar handphonenya, melangkah keluar kafe tanpa memberikan lambaian tangan untuk Mingyu yang langsung menghilan dari balik layar laptop. Wonwoo tidak mau merasa cengeng sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya kesal begitu membuncah di dalam dadanya .

.

Mingyu melihat Wonwoo baru keluar dari kamar mandi di dalam kamar apartemennya saat dia bahkan sudah selesai menyisir rambutnya. Dan ekspresi Wonwoo masih sama, murung.

"Hyung, sini!" Mingyu menarik pergelangan kurus itu dan mendudukannya di atas kasur.

"Hmm?"

Diambilnya handuk yang ada di jangkauannya dan mulai mengusak rambut hitam legam milik Wonwoo, "Ada masalah?"

Dan si tsundere ini hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu jika hyung tidak mengatakannya padaku. Apa aku menyakitimu?" Mingyu bertanya dengan sabar, dia mulai mengambil krim wajah dan mengoleskannya dengan rata di wajah Wonwoo pelan-pelan.

Masih tidak ada jawaban selain helaan nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu diam," Mingyu mengusap pipi lembut Wonwoo dan namja bermata rumah itu mendengus kecil.

"Aku memang biasanya diam, Mingyu."

"Kau bukan hanya diam, kau murung, katakan padaku kenapa?"

Mingyu meraih sisir, kemudian menyisir rambut kekasihnya, masih menanti jawaban Wonwoo.

Karena tidak tahan, Wonwoo akhirnya angkat bicara, "Hari ini, kau mengabaikanku."

Mingyu meletakkan sisir di meja nakas dan menyimak ucapan namja yang lebih tua darinya ini, "Aku tahu mungkin ini kekanakan. Tapi kau sebelumnya sudah janji. Akan menemaniku kencan hari ini."

Mendengar ucapan lirih Wonwoo, Mingyu kini tahu dimana letak kesalahannya.

"Aku berulang kali bicara pada diriku sendiri kalau ini bukan masalah, kita bisa kencan lain kali. tapi…"

"…"

Wonwoo memalingkan wajah, "Aku kesal karena kau sama sekali tidak melihatku."

Detik berikutnya tubuh kurus Wonwoo langsung jatuh ke pelukan yang lebih tinggu, "Maaf."

Bibir Wonwoo mencebik, namun dia tak menolak pelukan Mingyu, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kecupan singkat di puncak kepalanya, cukup membuat Wonwoo melega. Tapi namja itu masih enggan membalas pelukan Mingyu.

"Tugas tadi benar-benar menyita perhatianku, aku… aku tidak bisa fokus, aku tahu ini pasti akan menyakitimu tapi maafkan aku hyung, aku…"

"Iya," Wonwoo menyelanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi serius hyung, aku panik sekali melihatmu diam begitu, aku takut kau marah, aku sangat bodoh mengabaikanmu tadi," keluh Mingyu panik.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, mulai membalas pelukan erat tersebut, "Iya, aku mendengar detak jantungmu disini, kau panik."

Mingyu menunduk melihat Wonwoo menempelkan sebelah wajahnya pada dada bidangnya, melihat senyuman kecil itu rasanya membuang segala kepanikan Mingyu, "Maaf ya hyung."

"Berhenti minta maaf Kim Mingyu, aku saja yang kekanakan," ucap Wonwoo sembari melonggarkan pelukannya.

"…"

"Mingyu!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Mingyu mengerjap, rasanya dia tak tahan untuk tidak segera menerkam Wonwoo seperti serigala menerkam seekor kelinci, "Ya?"

Dan betapa terkejutnya saat Mingyu merasa tubuh besarnya seolah tak berdaya dipojokkan Wonwoo pada _dashboard_ ranjang, bibirnya dicium, sangat manis dan beraroma mint seperti pasta gigi yang tadi digunakannya. Mingyu masih terkejut, bahkan saat Wonwoo melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot," Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo dan membawanya bersandar pada bahunya, sehingga Wonwoo megusalkan kepalanya pada leher Mingyu.

"Aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu, aku janji."

Kalimat tersebut benar-benar membawa pergi kegelisahan Wonwoo dan dibalasnya dengan anggukan kecil sebelum Mingyu membawa bibirnya lagi dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis.

.

* * *

"Mingyu, mau ikut karaoke tidak? Seokmin punya _free pass_ karaoke 2 jam, anak-anak sudah kesana. Kau bagaimana?" Jaehyun menawarkan sebelum dia memakai helm.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, "Duluan deh, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Tumben, biasanya kau semangat sekali kalau masalah gratis?" ledek namja bersuari hitam itu dan Mingyu membalasnya dengan kekehan.

"Oh, annyeong, Wonwoo Sunbae," Jaehyun membungkuk kecil begitu melihat Wonwoo muncul dan menyandang ranselnya.

"Annyeong."

Mingyu mengambil kunci motor dari sakunya sebelum Jaehyun berucap lagi, "Ooh, kalian mau kencan?"

Wonwoo tak menjawab, tanpa diduga sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum tipis.

"Sudah sana jangan gangu aku," Mingyu mengisyaratkan Jaehyun untuk pergi sebelum akhirnya namja yang mengambil jurusan arsitektur yang sama dengannya itu tertawa, menyalakan mesin motornya dan berpamitan pergi ke tempat karaoke pada Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Aku tidak bilang kita kencan hari ini Mingyu," ucap Wonwoo heran.

Mingyu meringis, "Memang tidak, tapi aku ingin."

Dengan gerakan cepat Mingyu merundukkan badan, tersenyum sangat menawan hingga membuat Wonwoo bersemu, "Aku mau membayar hutang yang kemarin."

Belum sempat Wonwoo tertawa, Mingyu sudah membawa bibirnya pada lumatan kecil yang cukup singkat hingga membuat Wonwoo mencubit pinggang Mingyu keras-keras.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menciumku sembarangan!"

Mingyu tertawa, kemudian dia memakaikan helm pada kepala Wonwoo, "Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menciummu benar-benar nanti."

"Astaga, dasar gila!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ucapan cinta tiba-tiba itu membuat Wonwoo seketika mematung, tumben sekali Mingyu mengatakannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Balas, Jeon Wonwoo…"

Wonwoo menaiki motor, melingkarkan lengannya di perut berotot Mingyu dan mendesis kecil.

"Iya iya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Senyuman terukir di bibir Mingyu sebelum dia menutup kaca helmnya dan membawa Wonwoo pergi keluar dari tempat parkir kampus.

.

.

 **Attention – END**

 **Lagi?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Halooo semuanyaaaa /lambailambai/**

 **Maafkan harusnya ini apdet cepet tapi lagi-lagi ngaret TT_TT. Raeyoo mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya yang sudah ngedoain /bow/, karena akhirnya gua lolos snmptn dan masuk fakultas yang sama kek Mingyu di sini /sujud/ makasih sekali lagi bagi yang mendoakan yaa. Bagi yang masih menempuh ujian, semangaaaaat, rae doain semuanya lancar dan berhasil. Amiiin…**

 **Gak kerasa udah banyak chapternya, apa masih mau terus dilanjutin?**

 **Tolong review, follow dan fav nya biar makin semangat, saran ide juga boleh karena akhir-akhir ini gua gadapet ide hehe..**

 **Sekali lagi, tolong dukur rae yaaa… gua akan berusaha lagi di chapter selanjutnyaa.**

 **Terima kasihhh, dadaaah**

 **.**

 **Raeyoo**


	17. Chapter 16 : Refresh pt 1

**HaruHaru**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance, fluff, drama

Rating T

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **.**

 **[Chapter 16 –** _ **Refresh part 1**_ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang tidak suka dengan liburan. Liburan berarti bersantai, bebas, bangun siang, nonton film, makan bola-bola keju setoples penuh dan begadang untuk nonton film horror di malam hari. Menyenangkan. Dan hari ini adalah hari kedua liburan panjang yang sudah dimanfaatkan Wonwoo dengan baik, tidak ada ujian, tidak ada praktikum dan tugas menggambar atau hitungan kalkulus, Wonwoo dengan setoples keripik kentang dan satu botol cola yang menemaninya menonton _reality show_ dengan posisi setengah tidur di atas sofa. Mingyu sendiri (yang juga sama liburnya) hanya pasrah melihat Wonwoo memonopoli TV dan membuat daerah kekuasaan di area ruang tengah tersebut, bersama boneka paus orca yang sekarang jadi pengganjal leher, Mingyu hanya menghela nafas melihat kekasihnya menjilat jari sambil terus mengais-ngais stoples makanan ringan.

"Mingyu, mau kemana?" Wonwoo menoleh begitu melihat Mingyu yang membawa handphonenya menuju balkon. Sebenarnya Wonwoo karihan juga melihat Mingyu yang dia cueki.

"Telfon, sayang," Mingyu menhayut sambil terus berjalan menuju balkon.

Dahi Wonwoo berkerut, "Uh, telefon siapa? Kau kan bisa telefon di sini!" erangnya manja.

"Kau akan memarahiku kalau aku mengecilkan volume tv, sebentar kok," ucap Mingyu tanpa memperdulikan kerucutan bibir Wonwoo yang merah.

Akhirnya, namja bersurai hitam itu mengganti channel saluran TV dan menemukan acara musik yang menjadi fokus perhatiannya yang baru.

.

Mingyu kembali setelah 5 menit menelepon, dia mengambil tempat di samping Wonwoo yang sontak mengerutkan kening begitu Mingyu merebut toples.

"Hyung..," entah kenapa Wonwoo merasakan nada serius dalam ucapan Mingyu kali ini

"Apa?"

"Ibu memintaku pulang saat liburan ini," ucap Mingyu.

Kali ini Wonwoo mematikan tv, dia menaruh perhatian penuh pada kekasihnya yang berada tepat berada di samping kanannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, pulang saja, nanti aku ajak Jihoon dan Seungkwan menginap disini, tenang saja, ibumu pasti merindukanmu," Wonwoo mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum lebar.

"Bukan begitu hyung…"

Mingyu meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya pada pipi Wonwoo, menangkupnya lembut, dan yang lebih tua hanya menatap si jangkung penuh tanda tanya.

"Ibu tidak rindu padaku…"

Wonwoo mengedip cepat, "Lalu?"

"…Ibuku merindukanmu!"

Seolah ada yang menaburkan bubuk cabai pada pipinya, seketika pipi Wonwoo memerah, dia masih tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi Mingyu yang kini mengelus pipi Wonwoo sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Benarkah?"

Mingyu mengangguk, kini dia mengambil tissue dan mengelap jemari Wonwoo yang kotor, "Dia terus bilang padaku di telepon tadi, 'apa Wonwoo ada disana?' 'ibu ingin bertemu dengannya?' 'dia libur juga kan? ajak dia pulang ke sini, Mingyu' kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak merindukanku," Mingyu membuang gumpalan tissue ke dalam kotak kecil di atas meja.

Wonwoo masih diam, dan Mingyu tahu sekali Wonwoo masih tidak percaya apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Hyung? Bagaimana? kita pergi ke rumahku ya?"

Dengan perlahan, Wonwoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "I..iya!"

Dengan lembut Mingyu merengkuh tubuh kurus Wonwoo, dia melihat telinga hyungnya memerah dan sontak dia mengeluarkan tawa kecil, "Aku sekarang bingung sebenarnya aku ini anaknya atau bukan, besok kita berangkat, aku akan pesankan tiket kereta online untuk kita berdua."

"Tapi… benar tidak apa-apa? ayahmu bagaimana?"

Mingyu melepaskan pelukan dan meringis, "Tenang saja, dia sama antusiasnya dengan ibu, dia memintamu datang, katanya ayah akan masak banyak untukmu saat kita pulang."

Wonwoo tersenyum, dia mengangguk kecil lebih-lebih saat Mingyu mengusak rambutnya dan memberikan ciuman singkat pada pipinya. Ini memang bukan kali pertama Wonwoo bertemu orang tua Mingyu, sudah beberapa kali tapi tetap saja, rasa gugupnya masih terasa. Memang orang tua Mingyu selalu menyambutnya dengan hangat, tapi yang membuatnya malu adalah bagaimana kedua orang tua kekasihnya itu bertanya 'kapan menikah?' dan pertanyaan memalukan lainnya.

Dan Mingyu akan mengomel, lalu menyuruh ayah dan ibunya diam sambil membawa Wonwoo keluar rumah untuk berjalan-jalan di luar.

"Kita berangkat besok?" Wonwoo bertanya sembari merapihkan bungkusan snack yang ada disekitarnya.

"Aku tidak mau diomeli lagi karena tidak cepat-cepat membawamu, lagipula, aku bosan di apartemen dan juga hyung tidak akan merampok camilan lagi dari kulkas," Mingyu terkekeh dan Wonwoo malah menghadiahinya dengan tendangan di tulang kering pemuda jangkung itu.

"Kita harus bawa sesuatu Mingyu, aku tidak enak jika kita tidak bawa apa-apa saat mengunjungi orang tuamu," Wonwoo berdiri, membuang sampah dan Mingyu mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kita buat roll cake saja, setelah itu kita packing dan menyimpan tenaga untuk besok," Mingyu tersenyum sebelum dia membuat pergerakan secara tiba-tiba dengan memeluk pinggang ramping milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkejut, namun dia menyiman rasa terkejutnya dan berbalik lalu memberi balasan pelukan di tubuh tegap Mingyu yang tinggi.

"Kau keberatan kalau kita naik kereta?" Mingyu bertanya dengan posisi masih memeluk.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau kau capek naik motor dan juga, kita bisa bawa banyak barang jika pergi naik kereta," jelas Wonwoo, "Lagipula aku suka berpergian naik kereta."

Mingyu tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku akan pesankan tiketnya setelah ini."

"Lepaskan pelukannya, Mingyu, aku mau ke kamar mandi," Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan dan kini dia meronta kecil dalam dekapan kekasihnya.

Mingyu mengerutkan kening, "Mau mandi?"

"Kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa? Badanku bau, aku harus mandi!"

Dan yang dilakukan Mingyu malah membawa Wonwoo pada gendongan seperti karung beras, meletakkannya di pundak dan mengabaikan teriakan menggema Wonwoo. Dan namja yang lebih pendek itu menghela nafas pasrah ketika Mingyu menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Ah, sial.

.

* * *

Mingyu mengacak rambut setengah basah milik Wonwoo dan langsung dihadiahi dengan pukulan kencang di kepalanya, membuat Mingyu meringis sebelum dia memilih pergi ke dapur untuk memasukkan roll cake yang barusan dia buat ke dalam kotak dan membawa 2 mug berisi teh melati, dia terkekeh melihat Wonwoo yang cemberut dan tak mau bergerak dari atas sofa.

"Kau bilang menyimpan tenaga? Apanya? Aku tidak bisa jalan tahu!" semprot Wonwoo kesal

"Maaf maaf, tapi hyung sudah 2 jam tidur kanapa masih sakit?"

Wonwoo meruntuki Mingyu yang beberapa jam lalu membuat acara mandi yang seharusnya berlangsung normal dan cepat, menjadi mandi yang tidak terasa seperti mandi, bahkan dia merasa panas. Mingyu hanya berjarak satu tahun darinya tapi dia tak mengerti bagaimana bocah itu bisa memiliki nafsu sebentar itu. Yah, walaupun Mingyu menepati janjinya untuk melakukannya sekali saja di bawah guyuran shower, tapi setelah itu Wonwoo langsung terkapar di tempat tidur dengan masih mengenakan bathrobe dan rambutnya yang agak basah.

Dan sekarang, Wonwoo tak bisa melakukan apapun karena pantatnya sakit dan kini dia terdampar di atas sofa, dengan kaus panjang dan celana pendeknya, melihat Mingyu yang menyogoknya dengan teh hangat untuk meredakan kemarahannya yang masih tersisa.

"Maaf maaf, hyung kan tahu, kita sudah seminggu tidak melakukannya, dan aku benar-benar butuh dirimu, hyung," Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo dan menyodorkan mug teh.

"Pokoknya kalau besok aku tidak bisa jalan, ini salahmu!" Wonwoo mencubit pinggang Mingyu yang kini sudah duduk di sebelahnya dan dia mengerang kesakitan karena cubitan Wonwoo yang cukup lama.

Setelah teh dalam mug itu berkurang setengah, Wonwoo memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu, mengusakkan kepalanya dan Mingyu langsung menyambutnya dengan elusan ringan seperti sedang menidurkan kucing.

"Aku janji, kita akan refreshing dan bersenang-senang mulai besok, ibu pasti sudah menyiapkan rencana untukmu, dan mungkin untukku juga," Mingyu menarik selimut tipis, menutupi tubuh mereka berdua yang ada di atas sofa.

Wonwoo mendongak, dia menarik pipi Mingyu dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka, melumatnya sedikit, dan sontak menenggelamkan wajah merahnya di perpotongan leher kekasihnya, Mingyu membalasnya, dia mencium telinga dan pundak terbuka Wonwoo menautkan jemari mereka dan sekali lagi Mingyu bertanya padanya.

"Bagaimana? kau setuju kita pergi besok kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk

"Deal!"

.

.

 **REFRESH PART 1 – END**

 **Next next?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Halo, karena gua kira wordnya kepanjangan, jadi gua bagi jadi dua part ae biar panjang sekalian wkwk. Maaf ya baru sempet update sekarang, banyak hal terjadi dan gua baru bisa on sekarang huhu TT_TT maaf banyak sekalih kekurangan, tapi tolong dukung gua terus yaa.**

 **Mohon tunggu chapter depan dan gua akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah review dan lain-lain.**

 **Dadaah~**

 **.**

 **sungraeyoo**


End file.
